Babysitter Mishap
by iBloo
Summary: Wealthy, young, sexy and the father of three lovable kids, needs a babysitter/bodyguard for them. But will his kids make life easy for Riza or make it a wild roller coaster ride? And what happens if this single father falls for her charming ways?
1. Mustang's Kids

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter fic here in and it's still RoyAi! ;D R&R!**

**I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I do own the plot and OC's only.**

**

* * *

**

First Lieutenant, Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye. Twenty-eight years old, graduated the Military academy in the sniper's unit at eighteen. She served in the civil war, with an aim of 99.9% accuracy. Good with almost any gun known to man, but prefers sniper rifles, hand guns and shot guns. Very organized, intelligent, efficient, stern, punctual-if not early, in short, the perfect soldier and is applying to be your baby sitter.

Roy Mustang ran through her application form again. He looked at her picture then at herself description one more time. He sighed then put the application down. A man with black hair and green eyes came in from the double doors of his office.

"Yo, Roy!" His voice boomed over the whole office.

"What is it, Hughes?" Roy asked plainly.

"Did you—wow! You have a Lieutenant applying for your baby sitter now?" Maes picked up the application form and scanned through it. He whistled at her picture. "She's beautiful. Are you sure she's in the military?"

Roy shrugged. "I need a baby sitter… or a nanny. Not a soldier."

Maes laughed then put the paper back down. "Maybe she wants to be their body guard?"

"I don't want to expose my children to guns… that much…"

"That's ironic. You're the biggest ammunition and weapons distributor in the world!" Hughes laughed. Roy glared at him, telling him to drop it. Maes felt uneasy and changed the subject."So… did you get a baby sitter for them now?" He grinned then looked at the stack of application forms next to his buddy. "Because by the looks of these applicants… (The girls looked like sluts, not baby sitters, actually.) "They'll be doing more than taking care of your kids." He laughed. "Though, really Roy, they don't need a baby sitter. What they need… is a mother." He whispered the last sentence.

Roy ran a white gloved hand through his raven hair. "When will you stop bothering me with this whole wife business?" He sighed. "I already got married, had kids, and now you want me to get a new one?" Roy sounded exasperated.

"I'm not telling you to replace Rachelle," Maes sighed.

"They don't need one." Roy said. "Besides, they are very attached to me." He looked at his best friend straight in the eye. "If I hire a baby sitter, they might end up loving her more than me!" Roy was appalled by the idea and obviously didn't want to lose his kids to a stranger.

"You aren't going to lose your kids!" Maes laughed at his friend's fear. "They love you, man! They could never love a baby sitter more than you." He guffawed.

Just then, a little boy at the age of seven with sandy blond hair and gold eyes ran up to Roy. "Daddy!" He cheered then jumped up Roy's lap. Behind him followed a more serious looking boy. He was eight years old and unlike the younger boy, he had golden locks, but the same gold eyes.

"Hey there, sport!" Roy carried his youngest son and hugged him tightly. He looked down at his older son and ruffled his hair. "How're you doing, Ed?" He grinned.

"Hi, dad." Edward stubbornly looked over to the side, but he was then picked up by his uncle.

"Why so serious, Ed?" Maes carried him in one arm by the waist, making his legs and arms dangle. The proud uncle ruffled his hair and tickled him, making Ed lose his serious face.

In came a teenage girl. Unlike Roy's two other sons, she really resembled her father. She had straight raven hair that fell right above her shoulders, full bangs and dark colored eyes. She also had a pale complexion and his lips. She wore a canary yellow trench dress with matching flats.

"There's my princess," Roy grinned. In return, his daughter smiled and gave her uncle a kiss in the cheek before going over to him.

"Hey, Uncle Maes." She smiled.

"Hello, Micha. You're so grown up now!" Maes' voice boomed. "I remember when you were swimming in the pool in your under wear!" He said dreamily with tears coming down his eyes.

"… Thanks?" Micha said half unsure, and half scared. She was almost never embarrassed by what her uncle said. She knew he meant well and what else could she do? She was a little kid and stupid. Micha was pretty sure her uncle did that too, anyway.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Roy asked, playfully. Alphonse laughed in his arms while Edward rolled his eyes and hid a smile.

Micha ruffled her brother's hair in Maes' arms before coming over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek and took Alphonse from his arms and into hers. "Hey, dad, did you know Edward…"

Edward's golden eyes grew in fear of what his sister was going to say. Maes leaned in curiously while

"…Got another perfect score in math and science today?" Micha finished her sentence.

"Really now?" Roy grinned. "Then that calls for a reward!" He said happily. Edward sighed a sigh of relief then looked at Micha thankfully. In return, his sister smiled and winked at the little boy.

"Really Daddy? What're we going to do?" Alphonse's face lit up so much. He was such a sweetie.

Maes let Ed down and walked towards the rest of the family. Roy crouched down so that he was in Ed's height.

"How about we have dinner at some place special today?" Roy looked at Edward's sharp eyes. "Would you like that, Ed?" He asked.

"I guess its ok…" Ed looked over to the side once more, still keeping his stubborn expression. "But only if the rest of you want to. A perfect score is really no big deal…" He mumbled.

Roy grinned at his son's considerateness, responsibility and selflessness. He placed a gloved hand over the young boy's golden locks. "Where do you want to eat then?" He asked. Ed looked like he was deep in thought. "Hey, Ed, can I ask you something?" Roy whispered.

"What?" Edward would never admit it, but he was truly curious and loved being in on secrets.

"Can your uncle Maes and his family come along?" Roy whispered playfully. The thought of having his uncle and his two lovely daughters join them for dinner. Especially Maes' eldest daughter, Winry.

Edward blushed then slowly nodded his head. Micha, Roy and Maes laughed at how cute Edward looked.

"Hey, Uncle Maes…" Micha started smugly.

"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Maes already knew what his goddaughter was thinking of.

"Can Winry sleepover tonight?" Micha smiled ever so smugly at her younger brother. "Since today's the start of summer, and I don't have anything planned for tomorrow, I'd love her to come over and have a _play date_ with Ed and Al. Elicia can come too, if you'll actually allow her." Micha laughed.

"No!" Maes cried with tears streaming down. "My little angel's going to miss her papa too much if she stays!"

"It's just one night, Maes. Get over it." Roy rolled his eyes. _Sometimes I think he belongs in the mental ward rather than in my strategist's office._ He thought.

Maes started to cry more. It would be embarrassing for any other grown man to act like this… except for Hughes of course… these things happen on a daily basis. "But… one cold, long, harsh, lonely—"

"Ok, I get it!" Roy snapped.

The three kids laughed. "Come on, guys." Micha grabbed Ed's hand, placed Al down and held on to his, and then the three of them started to walk out of the room. "We'll be going home now, dad." Micha looked back and smiled.

Alphonse looked like he was about to cry. He sniffed then waved, "Bye daddy." The tears started to well up in his eyes. Edward nodded once at his father and his uncle. Alphonse let go of his sister's hand and ran back to his father and started to cry. A seven year old with separation anxiety can only take so much.

Roy bent down and caught his youngest child in his arms into a tight embrace. "I'll be home by four, don't cry, sport." He rubbed his son's back to ease him from crying. "When I get home," Roy pulled away slightly and smiled the boy's face was filled with tears and some mucus started to show. Roy pulled out his silk handkerchief and whipped his face. "I'll read you a story while you sip milk in the lounge, ok?"

Alphonse sniffed the falling mucus back into its cave and held back the tears. "I get to pick the book?" His voice was muffled by the tears.

"Any book," Roy kissed his forehead then hugged him again. After a while, he pulled out of the hug, turned him around and slapped his butt to get going. Micha chuckled and took a hold of her brother's hand.

"Bye, dad!" Micha called.

"Bye!" Roy called. He heard his sons shout their good byes at the hall.

There was a moment of comfortable silence in the office.

"You know… I never knew you'd be this kind of a father when we were still studying." Maes said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, I never did either." Roy laughed then sat back down on his desk.

"I mean," Hughes sat down on the chair near Mustang's table and relaxed himself. "When we were at high school and college, it was all about the girls." Hughes grinned.

"Yeah, all about the girls." Mustang repeated then smirked.

One of Roy's personal assistants knocked at the door then came in. She had black boy cut hair and a mole under her left eye. "Excuse me, sirs," she started.

"Yes, what is it, Maria?" Roy asked.

"Yo." Maes greeted.

"Mister Mustang, you have a meeting with the board in five minutes." Maria said.

"Ah, well, I'll be going then, Roy." Maes was half way out the door when Roy said,

"Hughes, you're part of the board, genius." Roy said plainly.

He had his air dangling in air before he laughed at himself. "Oh, right."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please take a look at my other stories as well. ^^ If you like this one, I'm sure you'll love my other fics. =3 Please drop a review before going. 3**


	2. We Just Called To Say We Love You

**Thank you for all the kind comments and taking the time to read my story! ^^ Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! R&R!**

The whole board and other executives were at the meeting. Their PA's were standing behind their employer, taking down notes. Mustang sat at the head of the table with Maes at his right. The twenty-one seater table was filled with men and women at the top of the business. One of the brand managers was reporting about their stocks and publicity ratings.

Mustang always grew bored with meetings such as these but what can he do? He's the CEO of the company that he inherited from his parents. His phone sat on the long table atop some documents and papers that they wanted him to have a look at. Mustang boredly scanned them and placed it back in the folder for further reading.

"So far, the civil war at Ishbal gave us the most money," said Archer. "Our profit margin increased by more than 70% and now the military is offering us a partnership. They are most interested with our new projects."

Hughes began to say a few things about the war and how He and Roy don't want to sell them more equipment for massacre purposes.

Roy was only half listening. His mind pondered more about kids… that led to his sad past.

But before Roy could go down memory lane, Hughes objecting further with Archer and the other people in the room go into a riot, Roy's phone rang.

Everyone fell silent and turned their heads slowly to their boss.

"Excuse me," Roy said and answered his phone.

On the other line were his three kids, Micha, Edward and Alphonse. The three of them started singing to their dad one of their favorite songs, "_I just called to say I love you_" by Stevie Wonder. Mustang had to hold his phone three inches from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. Everyone in the room slowly had a grin forming up their face. The women were touched by how his kids would just randomly call him to say that they loved him… or sing it to him in this situation.

Mustang smirked in amusement whilst Maes just watched his best friend and listened to his kids express how much Roy really means to them.

"WE LOVE YOU DADDY!" The three of them yelled at the end and laughed.

The other people simply laughed and clapped at their little performance for Roy.

"Is that clapping?" Edward asked. The three of them seemed to be on speaker phone.

"Yes, Ed. I'm in a meeting." Roy said calmy.

There was silence on the other line and in the meeting hall as well.

"Oopsies," Al blushed on the other line. This caused the whole meeting hall to roar in laughter. Roy joined in as well. The three kids on the other line started to laugh and his eldest daughter apologized.

"Sorry to disturb you, dad." Micha said. "We were just really bored and… yeah…" She trailed off.

"It's ok, but next time, please don't disturb me when I'm in a meeting," their father replied calmly.

"Ok."

Roy ended the call and placed it back down on the table. He cleared his throat and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, please continue."

**(((-----))) **

Roy drove to the restaurant that Edward said he felt like eating in after he called Maes to tell him where to meet up. The two fathers gave their cars to the valet parking and proceeded inside the restaurant. It was a homey seafood style restaurant. The two families settled down on a round table for eight and ordered their food.

Maes told Gracia about the little call Mustang received during the board meeting. Gracia chuckled and looked over to where the kids were sitting. Somehow, Micha was able to get Edward to sit next to Winry while Al sat next to her and little Elicia sat in a high chair next to Gracia.

"Papa," Winry called her father's attention.

"Yes, my little angel?" Hughes said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Can Ed and Al go see the fish with me?" She asked cutely.

Maes looked at her adorable daughter dreamily and said, "Sure, sweetie, just be careful!"

Micha stood up and carried Elicia in her arms and took the other kids with her to the other side of the restaurant, leaving the three grown-ups behind.

Roy watched his kids from afar then Gracia started a conversation.

"How are the kids, Roy? Don't they look for Rachelle?" She asked, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject anymore.

"It's been two years since our divorce, Grae." Roy replied calmy, not taking his eyes off his little bundles of joy. "Micha doesn't seem to care… she always disliked the idea of having a step mother… as for Ed and Al…" He turned his gaze to the couple and let out a sigh, "they are doing ok, I guess. Edward's a strong kid, he can live through it. Same goes for Al."

"I see…" Gracia said.

"You married really early, buddy. Maybe she just wasn't the one… a mistake even…" Hughes said.

"I may have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but my kids are certainly not one of them." Roy had an unreadable expression on his face. "Even when I was half my age and got Josephine pregnant with Micha…" Roy looked at his best friend intently, "even if it was really hard to take care of her when I was still studying…" Roy shook his head and stopped as the food arrived. The kids also came back and started to eat.

_Poor Roy…_ Thought Gracia. _Even if he's been through so much… he still finds something to be happy about._ She smiled as she watched Roy fill Edward and Alphonse's plate with food and Micha passing it to her brothers. _He's such a wonderful father. He deserves more justice in this world…_

**(((-----)))**

It was already seven in the evening and a certain blond haired lady was cooking herself some dinner in her small apartment. Things haven't been going so well for her lately. Because she refused to teach the other snipers units and declined her promotion, she has been an on call soldier for six months now and running low on savings. Riza refused to teach other people to kill. Even if her commanding officers told her that she was wasting such a talent and skill, she still declined. Riza closed her eyes for a while and remembered that time.

"I am flattered with this offer, but I must decline." She said sternly.

"But Hawkeye!" Exclaimed Captain Buckley, "You're wasting such a fine offer! Any soldier would kill to have this position!"

"I am sorry, sir. But I do not wish to teach people how kill and I am certainly not one of those soldiers who would _kill_ for this position."

"So what?" he smirked. "You'll just be locked up in the offices filling paperwork for the rest of your life?"

"Sounds good to me." Riza said sassily.

The Captain left her enraged and the very next day, she was demoted into being on call and gave one of her workmates her offer instead.

Riza's burgundy eyes opened once she felt her little puppy tugging on her loose pajamas. She shook her head and finished her food, placed it on a plate, then fed her dog before consuming her own.

Despite her intelligence, reliability, and experience, people always prioritized men for the jobs that she had applied to. At first, she applied to work in a gun shop, but declined once the manager found out that she was good at handling them. He was probably scared that she would shoot his manhood. But before she left that gun shop, she noticed a little poster taped to the wall. It was an add saying that the CEO of Mustang Inc. needed a babysitter/nanny for his three kids. Riza recalled watching his interview with his kids. There were three of them, if she could recall. Hawkeye jotted down the number and address then went home. She then made an application form and headed down to his office.

Once she got there, there was a long line of ladies. Some of them were trashy sluts-wanting to get to Roy and not his kids, young teenage girls wanting a part-time job, and a mixture of middle aged ladies who looked pretty experience in handling kids.

When it came to her turn, Mustang's personal assistant took her application form, asked her a few questions and told Riza that she would give her boss her application form and call her when Roy was to do the interviews.

Hawkeye simply nodded and left. _With those much girls, I don't know if I'll get in…_ she thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? _Riza really needed a job and was running low on savings. The military hasn't called her in three months to do anything. With that, she bought a newspaper, stopped in the nearest coffee shop and looked for other options.

Once she encircled some job ads and went to the said addresses, all Riza got were all the same.

"Ok, we'll call you if we have any other openings."

"Sorry, honey, we need a man to do this job. Now run along home."

"You're a sniper? You say you were in the Ishbal war? Please, get out. We don't want someone like you to work here…"

The last excuse really hurt Riza. She wasn't proud of her past either and her conscience gnawed on her at night with guilt. She was forced and ordered to kill more than seven-hundred people in the span of two weeks. Thankfully she was added late and only had to go through hell for two weeks.

Riza went home, feeling defeated and hopeless. She turned on the television and stroked Hayate's soft coat. It was a news report about Mustang Inc. not wanting to pull through with the partnership with the military.

"According to Mister Archer, one of the board members, told us that during the meeting the director of the board, Maes Hughes, was saying that Mister Mustang doesn't want to support and supply for _massacre purposes_ but then was cut off when Mister Mustang's children called and sang him a sweet song." Smiled the reporter.

They played a short video of Archer saying his opinion, "If you ask me, it was an inappropriate time for him to accept a call from his children during a meeting and take it lightly. Mustang should really discipline his children!" Commented Archer harshly.

"Sure… and what if his children were dying and Mustang didn't answer because of a damn meeting?" Riza mumbled. She still couldn't believe that she had applied to be his _babysitter_. _I'm so desperate_… She thought.

The reporter went on about how Mustang and his kids were close and even showed a small clip of the three of them in the park, flying kites last spring. They were surrounded by other rich people in their level. The sight of Roy picking up Alphonse to give him a hug, helping Ed fix his kite and simply putting his arm around his eldest daughter made her lips curve up. He really was a kind father and truly loved his kids. Riza always dreamt of getting married to a wonderful man and having kids but sadly getting together with Roy will be impossible.

She crawled into bed and Hayate took a spot near her feet. Hawkeye slowly drifted to sleep and prayed for better luck with finding a job.


	3. A Father Daughter Heart To Heart

**Thank you for the kind words and support! ^^ I'm sorry there isn't RoyAi, there will be in the later chapters. I'm just having so much fun writing about Roy and the kids. It's just too cute. =3 Anyway, here's the next chapter, R&R!**

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OC's and plots. **

"Ah, here's the bill," Mustang took the bill from the waiter and checked the receipt if everything was right. "Al right," he pulled out some bills from his wallet, but Hughes grabbed the bill and placed a bill on it.

Mustang glared at his best friend, "Hughes, please. This is Edward's celebratory dinner, I'm paying for it."

"Yeah, but I'm the kid's godfather!" Hughes said. "I should pay for his dinner once in a while…"

The kids and Gracia watched the two grown men fight over the bill… again. She let out a sigh and a small smile for Micha.

"Dad, come on, just let Uncle Hughes pay for the bill… for once…" Micha said airily.

"'Ya hear that, buddy? Your daughter's siding with me." Hughes grinned evilly.

Roy ignored it and pulled the bill as hard as he can and Hughes let go just in time. It made Roy topple over his chair, making him fall backwards. Maes, the kids and his wife froze. Roy's white gloved hand popped up, with the bill and his credit card. He then called for the waiter. The waiter picked up the two items and then his chair. He had a straight face on. "What?"

The whole table and the rest of the restaurant (that noticed him fall over) roared with laughter.

**(((-----)))**

After a while, they all made their way home. Maes was making another drama scene when Winry was already leaving with his buddy. Tears coming down from his eyes and his over reactive and dramatic words made Roy want to pick up him up and throw him into his car and send them driving away. I mean, Roy loved his kids and all… but this is just embarrassing.

"Papa!" Winry said, "I'll be back tomorrow at six, don't worry…"

"Yeah, Hughes, _get a grip_." Roy rolled his eyes, followed by a chuckle from Gracia.

"Come on, honey, Elicia's already asleep," his wife said softly.

"Ok…" Maes hugged his eldest daughter tightly and tickled her with his beard. "You be a good girl, ok?"

"Ok, papa." Winry smiled and then hopped into the back seat with Ed.

Alphonse wanted to sit on Micha's lap in the front seat and fell asleep a few minutes later. It was a silent yet comforting ride. With their bellies full and tired out, Edward and Winry fell asleep in the back seat after ten minutes through the ride.

"Awww, dad just look at them, they're so cute!" Micha giggled.

Roy stole a glance from the back mirror and smirked. Winry was leaning on Edward's shoulder and Ed leaned on her head. They both looked so peaceful and innocent.

"Looks like you and Uncle Maes are going to be in-laws, dad." Micha said smugly.

"They're too young to say that they'll actually get married to each other, love." Roy placed a hand on Micha's thigh and smiled. "Concentrate on your studies first. When you graduate and become successful in life, trust me, guys will be lining up from around the corner just to ask for your name."

"Yeah, and you and Uncle Maes will be on a shooting spree by then." She laughed.

"Of course. I'm not giving my princess to some bastard freely," Roy said calmly. "Don't forget the guys in the office. They don't approve of you having just _anybody _for your suitor…"

"I'm not going to allow just _anybody_ to be _my_ suitor, dad… He has to get your approval first."

Roy entered his mansion's gates and gave the car to the butler to drive it into the garage. Micha carried the sleeping Alphonse in her arms while Roy made sure that Edward and Winry were awake enough not to hit any of the furniture.

Father and daughter helped the kids into their pajamas and tucked them into the luxurious king sized bed. Mustang silently closed the door and walked his daughter to her room.

"Micha, I need you to come to the lounge after a while. We need to talk," Roy said calmly.

Micha felt her heart flutter for a while. _Shit. What did I do now?_ She asked herself. "Ok, uhm… just let me take a bath and change, then I'll meet you there…" Her voice came out smaller and softer than she wanted it to.

"Ok." He replied. "And no, you're not in trouble." He smirked.

His eldest child sighed in great relief and laughed at herself.

"I know you too well, Micha—inside and out." Roy chuckled before heading to his own room.

**(((-----)))**

Roy sat down on the wing back chair that was placed in front of the fire place. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and his mobile in the other.

"You're drinking scotch and holding your phone… Now I know I'm in trouble." Micha said as she plopped down on the soft, fur, carpet, at her father's feet, her back facing the cracking fire.

"I already said it wasn't you…" Her father replied, seemingly occupied by whatever he's texting. Micha watched her father text away and occasionally take down a sip and sigh. The sound of his crispy keypads being hit quickly was beginning to make the girl fidget.

_Tap tap tap tap tap…_ Roy's phone voiced while it went in rhythm with his daughter's breathing. _Inhale exhale inhale exhale._ The heat of the consuming flame, breaking apart the anatomy of the pine wood, cracking and burning it into ash: _Crack… Crack…_ It was driving the teen insane.

"Dad, stop it!" Micha grabbed the phone from her father and looked at him, wild eyed.

"… Are you ok?" Roy asked cautiously.

"I'm… peachy…" She said before handing him his mobile back and sighed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Mustang ran his hand through his raven hair… a nervous habit he never got rid of. "The three of you know that as much as I would like to take care of you every single minute of my life, I can't because I have to go to work to give you everything you need and want and—"

"I know where this is going," Micha cut him off and rolled the eyes she perfectly inherited from the man sitting in front of her. "Dad, why do you need to get us a babysitter if you know that she'll come out through or doors _screaming_ like the mad woman she really is?"

"Because I know the _causes _of it," Roy pressed his gaze down hard on his daughter. She simply gave him a wide grin. "Look, Micha, I know you and your brothers are intelligent and perfectly capable of yourselves, but this time, I'm not just getting _any_ babysitter. I'm getting one that can _fight_ and _protect_ the three of you."

"So you're getting a babysitter-slash-nanny-slash-bodyguard?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yes."

"Dad, the three of us will still find ways to get rid of her, trust me. Ed, Al and I have a bag of never ending schemes." Micha replied casually.

"Why do you _always_ **have** to get rid of them, anyway? Do you have _any idea_ how _hard_ it is to find one?" Mustang snapped. _You kids even ruin my date's lives… not our date night… her LIFE. _Mustang thought of saying it as well, but thought better of it. He'd just end up with three stubborn children that would hate him.

"Because!" Micha retorted. "Call us selfish, but we're doing it for you too! You spend so much money on one that they will just eventually get caught up in it, give dirt to the media, then probably sue for having such '_horrible_' children."

_Like that last part's my fault._ Thought Roy. "Look, Micha…" He started to calm down. He's having his longest peace streak with her for now and didn't want to break it. "The military's demanding a partnership and supplies. God knows what they'll try to pull if I don't say yes."

"How did they know about that?" She asked, slowly.

"Archer told the press." He replied bitterly.

"HA!" Micha exclaimed. "I told you, you should have fired him! He wants you gone, dad. I don't like him."

"Well, neither do I and the rest of the board. We're going to have a meeting on that this Monday."

"Why not tomorrow? It's only Saturday."

"That's the day I'll be interviewing potential sitters. You be good and take the kids somewhere nice. Be careful. Maes will kill us if Winry comes home with a scratch."

Micha laughed. "Don't worry, dad. Ed and Al have been training with Auntie Izumi for two years now while I've been training with Master Fu for a long while now. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

Roy offered her a soft smile.

"… So I guess that means you don't have to get a sitter now, right?" Micha smiled hopefully. Roy's grin disappeared and became a fine line.

"No." His daughter frowned. "I'm only doing this for the three of you! As much as I don't want to, I have to!" Roy gritted his teeth, he didn't realize that he was already shouting. His daughter looked like a poor child being scolded at. Mustang let out a sigh. "It's not like you have a mother to take care of you." He mumbled.

"You didn't have to divorce her, dad. I know you didn't want to…" Micha said softly. "I could have found ways to avoid her."

Mustang knew what she was talking about. His ex-wife was never a good mother to Micha. Once the guidance councilor called him to school, explaining what Micha's friends have been telling her and that Micha confirmed it as well.

"_Sir, you do know that she can sue you and your wife for child abuse, right?" Said the councilor. "When she was absent for three days, I thought she had the flu that was going around, but I never knew that the real reason was your wife locked her in a room… Did you know about this?" _

_Roy reluctantly answered. "Yes…" _

"_And you didn't do anything about it?" _

"…_No." _

"You could have just sent me to boarding school. You would have been happy, that bitch would have been happy, and Ed and Al would have a mother now… I'm the cause of all of your unhappiness."

"That's not true!" Roy felt a sense of panic come through him. He almost didn't notice her calling his ex-spouse a bitch… well… it was true.

"Yes it is!" Micha yelled, standing up. "If you just had me aborted, then you might have actually had a normal teen life! Dad, I'm half your age. I'm old enough to be your sister!"

"But you're not!" Mustang too, stood up from the chair. He was enraged. How dare his daughter think this way? He did everything for her and she still thinks that he's unhappy because of her. "It was my choice to keep you and I don't regret it. I may have had a hard time, but you kept me going. I needed to keep you alive and make sure that the social workers wouldn't take you away from me! Do you have any idea how much I must love you to sacrifice everything for you?"

Micha stayed quiet. She always did over think these things. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Roy pulled her into a hug. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have stopped her."

"It's ok, dad. But really, if you do want to remarry, you can. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Sure, but if I get a divorce, then that means _you_ had _everything_ to do about it." Mustang laughed.

"You got that right, dad." Micha laughed.

**I hope you guys liked it! =3 more of Roy's past will be shown in the later chapters. RoyAi will start in a few chapters. Please do leave me a review, they make me do the happy dance! ;D **

**Has anyone experienced this in … For a week now, it says that I don't have any hits or visitors to my stories OR profile page. I find this strange because I posted this new story, and a chapter in one of my older ones. I got reviews, alerts and faves so it's impossible that I don't have even one hit. =\ any explanation or advice would be good for my situation. Thanks~ :D **


	4. I Need A Sitter, Not A Hooker

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the CEO of Mustang Corp. woke up to the sound of his ringing phone. Roy rolled around his bed for a while, hoping that whoever was calling would give up and think that it was too early to call but the phone didn't stop. He let out a growl and touched around his side table for the damned mobile. He placed it at his ear and answered.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Yo, buddy! 'Morning! How's my precious Winry doing?" The man on the other line boomed.

Mustang felt a wave of anger crawl up his whole body. "Hughes, what the hell? It's six in the morning! Couldn't you at least let me sleep in a bit since I'm not going to work today?" Exclaimed Roy.

"Ooohhh… Someone's grouchy. Micha brought up Rachelle again, didn't she? Looks like the talk didn't work out so well, huh, Roy?" Maes said quite mockingly.

Roy sank down to his pillow. "I got it… And yeah… she did."

"I feel for you, Roy." Maes said. "Anyway, what's the kid's game plan for today? Maybe I can join them for lunch later. How about you, buddy?"

"Can't. I have to get this interview over with and I don't have a lunch break."

Hughes had a sharp intake of breath, "harsh. Well, a parent would do anything for their kids."

"Yeah," Roy was falling asleep again.

"Well, buddy, I'll go now. I have some things to work out in the office in a while. See ya."

"Yeah, bye." Roy ended the call and closed his eyes again. Only to be interrupted by three little kids jumping on his bed.

"Wake up, daddy! Wake up!" Alphonse jumped on his back, causing Roy to be in pain.

Edward started hitting him with a pillow. Damn, that kid can land a strike! "Wake up! Wake up! Dad, you smell like alcohol again." Edward said.

"Hey, Uncle Roy…" Winry was on the floor, poking his cheek. "Are you awake?" she leaned in closer, to see if he was.

Roy was still in the clothes he wore last night. He was probably too busy thinking to take a shower and change. Mustang felt all the little children's attempts to wake him up. His youngest son was jumping on his back, while his eldest son was hitting him with a pillow while his adorable little daughter was poking him in the face. Yup. This seemed like a regular morning, all right. Just plain normal.

Winry poked him again. "Uncle—"

Winry let out a scream when Roy roared, pretending to be some type of monster. Alphonse fell onto the bed while Edward's golden eyes lit up in excitement. He then, started to hit his father again, trying to make him stop. Roy was too focused on chasing Winry around the room. The little girl was screaming with glee. She then hid behind Edward, her knight in shining armor. Al stood next to his brother with pillows at hand.

Micha woke up to children's screaming. She groggily got out of bed, dragging her long pillow with her. She made it to her father's room. She saw Roy's good down pillows break, making the feathers spill all around the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, grumpily.

Everyone was on top of Roy. They all looked her way and then looked at each other and back at her. Micha's hair was still a puffy mess and her eyes seemed tired. Mustang, Edward, Winry and Alphonse looked her with an evil smile on their faces. Their hands out in front of them, like claws.

Her tired eyes widened. She knew what they were up to. "Oh, shit." Micha ran away from the room as fast as her legs could take her. She wasn't the star of the track and field team for nothing. Micha was already a floor down, standing at the foyer. But her own brother outsmarted her. Edward jumped at her from the stair case, and landed on her directly with a thud. Micha was on the floor with the golden haired boy standing on her back.

"I got her!" He yelled. Roy and the two kids came prowling in.

"Oh, shit!" Micha felt a frenzy of fingers tickling her. It wasn't long until she turned red and couldn't breathe anymore. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their morning. They were interrupted when a lady with short ebony hair and a mole under her left eye cleared her throat.

Everyone stopped and looked at the woman who held a clip board near her chest.

"Good morning, Mister Mustang, Miss Micha… Kids." She greeted. She was weirded out by the scene, but one can say that she was already used to it. She had been working as Roy's PA for more than six years now.

"Ah, good morning, Maria." Roy straightened up. Turning from a playful father, to a formal business man.

"Sir, I have called every one of the applicants, informing them that interviewing will start at eight."

"Ok, how many responded?"

"More than what we bargained for." Maria gestured out the window. At six thirty in the morning, there was already a long line of ladies outside his mansion's gates.

"I already arranged for security and a restraining order for paparazzi. Though I'm sure the early morning news will be here any minute. I suggest you get prepared, sir."

**(((-)))**

Riza woke up at five in the morning to get ready for the interview. She had a hard time deciding what to wear. Wearing her uniform would be over kill while wearing jeans would be too typical. She decided to go with a semi formal look. A black skirt that reached up to her knees, a black tank top with a lavender polo shirt on top with the first three buttons open. It flattered her breasts and curves very well, but she still looked like a properly dressed woman. She sneakily hid her gun under her skirt. No one would ever notice. She left her hair down, like she did in her 1x1 picture.

Hawkeye made herself some breakfast and prepared Hayate some food and water. She left the house at seven in the morning, hoping to get there at seven-thirty. The bus wasn't jammed pack, neither was it empty. It had a comfortable number of passengers, making it easy for her to breathe. She took a seat by the window and looked out. Riza got off at the first stop, took the underground train and took a cab proceeding to Mustang's house. If she did get the job, commuting would be a problem. She had to pay a hefty sum for public transportation.

When Hawkeye got there, she was surprised. There was already a long line of ladies waiting outside Roy's five-floored mansion. She saw security crawling everywhere. The paparazzi were being pushed back once Roy came out through his doors with his children behind him. All the younger girls started screaming in adoration. It was like being in a concert, rather than a job interview. The news reporters hurried over to him, asking him questions. They were even sticking microphones and recorders up Alphonse's face, making the poor boy back up in fear and tear up on his sister's skirt.

"Please," Micha said to the cameras, "stop harassing my brother." Edward gave them a glare before tugging at his father and whispering something to him.

It didn't seem to be real to Riza, actually seeing the family a few feet away from her. Alphonse really was—according to her research—really a sweet little boy, while Edward seemed to be a more stubborn, protective brother. He was a child prodigy, as she read. And Mustang's eldest, Micha, seemed very caring for her brothers. Making all the reporters stay away from them; and Mustang… He looked as handsome as he did in the pictures, even more, actually. His strong build, sharp eyes and Xingese features were indeed, very attractive.

The security was able to make the reporters back down a bit, giving him and his family some space.

Winry peeked out from behind Edward, who kept a protective arm out for her. She wasn't used to all of this. She has seen her Uncle Roy and her Papa on TV and at times Mustang's kids, but she never knew it would be this scary. People screaming questions, people pushing microphones at your face and those big cameras pointed at you. She cowered behind Ed.

"It's ok, Winry. They can't hurt you." Ed said.

Mustang then started to speak through a megaphone that Maria handed over to him. "Firstly, I would like to greet you all a pleasant morning, and welcome to my home. Thank you for spending time and wanting to be a possible candidate to take care of my children. Please, wait for your turns patiently. This is a first come first served interview. My personal assistant and the security will escort you ladies into the court yard. There, my staff will be more than happy to serve you with drinks and sandwiches we have prepared for you. Lunch will be provided for those who haven't been interviewed until after twelve. I will not have a lunch break so that you ladies will be all accommodated as fast as possible."

Riza was registering on the sheet and got her number. She was number 155. Great. Even if she did come thirty minutes in advance, she was still on the hundred's digits. It was a good thing she didn't have anything planned for today.

"One more thing," Mustang announced. "I will call the person who has been chosen tomorrow. That will be all and again, thank you." Mustang scanned the crowd. There were more people than the application forms. According to Maria, only one hundred application forms were given, but there were already more than three hundred girls outside and there were more to come.

Mustang ran a gloved hand on his soft dark locks and told Maria to give them application forms so that he can have a back ground on them. He then entered the house and the doors closed behind him.

Maria and the other security guards flocked the ladies into the court yard. There were tables and chairs scattered along the well maintained Eden. Riza took a seat on a bench, near the marble fountain. She then observed all the other girls from there.

There were a lot of women who looked like they were in for a fuck instead of a job. There were also young girls, probably sixteen to eighteen, most likely looking for a summer job. There were also ladies who looked like they were in their fifties. The defined lines on their faces signed that they were widowed early and had a lot of experience being a nanny. That thought made Riza think. What experience did she have with taking care of children? Nothing. She knew how to polish guns, aim and fire with perfect accuracy, but she didn't know how to actually take care of a hysteric child, wanting their mother.

Riza thought of leaving before she would embarrass herself, but thought otherwise. If she could live through Ishbal, she could take care of three children. How hard could it be?

**(((-)))**

Inside, Micha and the three kids were in the kitchen, making breakfast with the cook. Mustang had a piece of toast and coffee. He sat down on the winged back chair in the living room, where they will be having the interviews. He finished up his breakfast. It was almost eight o' clock.

"Maria, let the first applicant in. I better get started." He sighed. Maria nodded and went out to the courtyard. There was a microphone attached to a huge speaker near the door with security hovering everywhere.

"Calling applicant number one, Yvette Dans." Maria called and repeated. A woman with blond flouncy hair in high heels stood up and made her way for the door. Maria rolled her eyes at the young ladies looks and escorted her in.

Mustang was laid back and very polite to all the applicants. But there were some answers that make him want to jump out the window.

"So, Miss Yvette. First of all, thank you for taking your time on being here," Mustang smiled. "Tell me, what experience do you have?" He asked very gentlemanly like.

"Oh, darling, I have experience, all right. You want to see how good I am?" She asked seductively.

_First applicant and I get a whore. Oh joy. This is going to be a long day._ Thought Roy.

"I think Miss Yvette applied for the wrong job, sir." Maria said, signaling security to take her out.

Yvette seemed surprised. "What? You don't believe me? But Rooooy I really do have experience!" She whined while being dragged away by two beefy guys in tight black shirts that said 'security' on them.

"But Rooooy I really do have experience!" Micha imitated with a sugary voice. This made Maria snicker and Roy roll his eyes. Micha let out a laugh. "Dad, why didn't you just let Maria handle this? You could be doing more important things right now."

"I told him that, but he wouldn't listen." Maria said casually.

"It's my dad you're talking about, of course he won't listen." Micha replied.

**(((-)))**

As the applicants went on, there were more sluts than serious applicants. Roy started to get tired of it. The kids already left for the mall meaning he was left all alone with the applicants and his PA. Roy thanked the heavens for having Maria. If she wasn't there, he might have already called it a quits.

"So, Felicia, I see that you like riding horses." Mustang said as he scanned her hobby list.

"Horses aren't the only things I ride, sir."

"Cherry, it says here that your previous work was in a candy shop. May I ask why you moved?"

"Oh, the shop owner got mad because he said I licked the lollipops too much." She purred.

"Stephanie, you are still a student in college and you want this as a part time job? It says here that you usually do night shifts." Mustang then realized what other horrible and disturbing punch lines anyone else so he interrupted her before she could answer. "Thank you, Stephanie, I think I heard enough… NEXT!"

Mustang took a five minute break. He looked like he was about to cry or something.

"Cheer up, sir. I'm sure you'll find the one." Maria said.

"You don't sound convinced." Roy replied flatly.

"I shall stay optimistic for your sake, sir. And if you really can't I'll do the sitting." She sighed.

"It's alright, Maria. I have maximized you enough. Being my PA can be really hard."

"Thank goodness you understand." Maria let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't like she didn't want to take care of the kids. They liked her and played nice. In fact, she practically watched them grow but being Mustang's PA was hard enough. Squeezing story time and cooking will be one hell of a job.

"What's the next number?"

"One hundred fifty-five, sir. Only one hundred and seventy-two more to go."

Mustang ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed. What's her back ground?" Maria took out her application form and scanned it.

"She's the one from the Military, sir. A 1st Lieutenant Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye. Sniper, with 99.98% accuracy and graduated the academy at the age of eighteen. I'm sure she can more than handle the kids and anyone who wants to hurt them, sir." She said softly.

"I'm sure. But she's part of the military. I have to take extra precautions and if she does get the job, I need her to resign from her services with the army."

"Yes, sir. Shall I bring her in?"

"Please do." Mustang replied calmly.

* * *

**Fourth chapter and still no RoyAi! Please don't kill me. *hides in a corner* Tell me what you think, though. Please drop a review my way. The button doesn't bite. ;D **

**OH! OH! OH! I HAVE HITS! 8D *does happy dance* I'm happy I can finally keep track of my stories again. ^^ thanks for all the support and reading. :D **


	5. First Impressions

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! ^^ Here's the next chapter. ;D **

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OC's and the plot.

* * *

**

Riza observed everything from her little bench. From the sounds of the water dropping down from the fountain behind her, the bird's perky songs, to the conversations going on around her. She timed every single interview. She calculated and averaged each to be around three to four minutes. The food was already being served. She currently helped herself to the lemonade. It was scorching hot. Well, what do you expect? It's summer.

One of the maids brought her a small box with food in it. Hawkeye smiled and thanked the woman after taking it. This maid would be one of her future workmates if she got in. _If_ she got in. Riza opened the box and it revealed a tasty looking sandwich. There were chips and some salad at the side. She reckoned it was filled with chicken. But before she could take a bite, her number was called.

"Applicant number one-five-five. Miss Elizabeth Hawkeye." Maria called in through the microphone and repeated.

Hawkeye stood up, straightened her skirt and posture and walked in with Maria.

"Hello, Miss Hawkeye. My name is Maria Ross. I am Mister Mustang's personal assistant. Please come this way." Maria led the way through a series of rooms and halls. Hawkeye was amazed. The mansion was as beautiful as it was on the outside. Hawkeye couldn't help but scrutinize Maria. So she was his PA, huh? She is a very beautiful woman. Hell, if being pretty was one of the qualifications, she thought she was doomed. But Maria seemed very intelligent, capable and dependable.

Finally, they made it into the living room. Roy was standing beside a classy looking wing back chair. If his image from afar didn't appeal to her, seeing him three feet away from her sure did. God, he looked so attractive! It was hard to believe that this man had already married and has three children. He should be having the time of his life. Living it large as a bachelor, and not as a father.

Roy offered her a small smile. He would indeed admit that she looked very appealing. The clothes she wore complemented her shape while still looking proper and very feminine. _Is this person really a Lieutenant? This young lady surely looks beautiful_. Thought Roy. _She has good fashion sense too. Very proper and appealing. She gets extra points for that._

Riza smiled and said, "Hello, Mister Mustang. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"As to you, Miss Hawkeye." Roy shook her hand and gestured her to sit down on the couch in front of his favorite chair. He took a hold of her application form and looked at her. "Would you care to tell me something about yourself, Miss Hawkeye?"

Riza straightened up and spoke confidently and sternly. "As you may have read there, I am a Lieutenant in the military, under the sniper's division with a 99.9% shooting accuracy. And—"

"Yes, about that," Mustang ran a hand through his raven locks and continued. Riza had to keep her mouth shut to prevent herself from drooling. "I don't want to expose my children to guns as much. I know this is quite ironic because I hold the biggest ammunition and Weapons Company in the world." He let out a light chuckle escape him before going back on topic. "I don't want them to see their babysitter carrying a gun around with them knowing that there is a possibility she can shoot anyone on the street_ easily_."

"I assure you, sir, I only keep my guns with me for protection and I have no intention to kill unless the situation demands it."

"And tell me, what situation might this be?" Roy asked calmly and curiously.

"It's definitely not because Edward doesn't want to drink his milk." Riza wanted to make her probable employer laugh and she was successful. She did her homework.

"No, don't worry about that. My daughter and I have ways of getting it into him one way or the other." Mustang grinned, and then it became a fine and serious line. "But if I do hear from any one of my children that you drew a gun at them and fired, even if it was a miss, I assure you, Miss Hawkeye, I will certainly not take it lying down."

Riza felt a lump at her throat. Of course she wouldn't dare shoot the children! Even if that was her main tool for getting her other workmates to get back into the papers, she wouldn't dare want to shoot them. "Of course not, sir. I assure you, if I get this job, I will take care of the children as they were my own."

"Do you have children?" Mustang asked abruptly.

"Oh, no, sir. I do not." Riza answered almost instantly.

Mustang nodded and looked at her application form once more, scanning for probably questions.

Riza took not of the time; she was in here for more than five minutes. That could be a good thing, yes? If not, it could be _damn_ horrible.

"Well, Miss Hawkeye, I have one last question." Roy said. "If you do get this job, would you be willing to leave your services and loyalties to the military behind?" Roy scrutinized her expression, looking deep into her eyes, searching if she could possibly be hiding something.

Riza stayed quiet and quickly weighed her options. If she did leave the military for this job, she would get more money, but lose her respectable position and her gun privileges. Hawkeye stayed far longer than she thought she did.

"I know it is a tough question, so I will tell you what privileges you might get if you _are_ my babysitter."

"I thought I was going to be your children's babysitter, sir, not yours." Hawkeye said smugly.

Mustang smirked. "Yes, yes. Though let me tell you this: I know that if you tell the world that you are a babysitter, they think that you don't earn much. But if you really did do your homework—I mean, you found out that my son doesn't enjoy drinking milk." Mustang paused, to watch Riza's expression then continued. "If you will work for me, you will be under a one year contract but if you want to leave, I will not hold you. But the catch is, if you don't stay here for at least a year, I will be forced to withdraw everything I have given you."

"…Everything?" Hawkeye repeated, bemused.

"Meaning to say, Miss Hawkeye," Maria butted in, "If Mister Mustang here has given you a house, a car and a helicopter and you have stayed for more than a year, then that is all yours. But if you leave, you will be forced to give it all back. You cannot stay if Mister Mustang doesn't wish for you to, so you will have to keep your performance up in order to stay." Mustang merely nodded and smiled.

"Well said, Maria." Mustang took a sip of water and smiled casually.

"Thank you, sir. I really must say, Miss Hawkeye, if you do get this job, you will have twice the salary of any hotel manager in Amestris. Mister Mustang's employees and staff call it a privilege to be working under him. He has much to share and I don't just mean materialistic possessions."

After that little speech, Riza looked at the man sitting so laid back in front of her. This man, one of the riches in the whole world… DAMN!

"A… Helicopter…?" Riza asked softly.

"Yes, it's possible." Roy said smugly. "I'm buying Micha an Apache Helicopter next week. She loves flying choppers."

_His sixteen year old daughter… is going to have a freakin' war chopper just because she likes flying in them?_ Riza thought. _How incredulous!_

"I might even get you a Black _Hawk_," Mustang joked.

Maria chuckled and took note. _She's going to get the job._

Riza opened her mouth to speak, but Mustang cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hawkeye. We have told you this not to bribe you, but to simply inform you that working under me will not be as treacherous as some would think it to be. I have three lovable children and if you love them, I assure you that they will love you back." Roy grinned at her, showing her a perfect set of white teeth. "You don't have to answer the question; I believe I already know the answer. Maria will inform you if you have been hired or not."

_What the hell… I barely spoke and I think… I have a good possibility of getting in. I hope._ Riza thought.

Mustang rose from his chair whilst Riza followed suit. Roy personally escorted her to the front door. But as soon as he opened it, his best friend appeared.

"Yo, Roy!" Hughes grinned.

"Hello, Maes." Roy said.

Hughes tore his attention to the young lady standing next to his best friend. "Might I say, madam, you look beautiful." Maes smiled gently at Riza.

"Thank you, sir." Riza replied softy at his compliment.

"Ah, Maes, this is Miss Elizabeth Hawkeye, she is one of the applicants." Roy introduced. "Miss Hawkeye, this is Maes Hughes, my best friend and the Director of the Board."

"Pleasure." Riza smiled. _Ok, so his PA looks beautiful and now his DOB is handsome… I think looks are really one of the qualifications… I'M DOOMED!_ Riza has so much going through her head, but didn't let it show.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Hawkeye." Roy finally said as Riza left his house.

Once she was out of ear shot, Maes whistled. "Damn, Roy, she's hot."

Roy laughed heartily and went back inside. "She is, isn't she? I _might _just hire her."

"Go for it, Roy!" Maes cheered. "I just hope you'll hire her because she's capable and not because she looks like—"

"Mister Mustang, this is Misses Heather Tapper." Maria brought in the next applicant.

"Hello, Misses Tapper, thank you so much for your time." Roy greeted the old woman and then went on with the other interviews.

**(((-))) **

After eating dinner and cleaning up after herself, Riza made a mug of warm milk for her and her little puppy while watching the evening's news. There was a special on how Mustang's interviews went. They panned out the whole line and Hawkeye briefly spotter herself, registering and getting a number. The reporter said that it ended at eight in the evening. They got a chance to ask Mustang a few questions.

"Yes, I have found a new babysitter, like I said; she will get a call from me-_personally_-the next morning."

The reporter tried to get a leak on who the lucky lady might be, but he steeled up and didn't answer. With much persuasion, Mustang finally said, "Well, she is beautiful. And you might know, hundreds of beautiful ladies applied to take care of my children." He laughed then the report was over.

Riza groaned then changed the channel. She never really found her own self pretty and people seldom praised her for her looks. That afternoon, when Mustang's BOD told her that she was beautiful, it made her eyes light up a bit and some newly found hope. You can only imagine what Mister Mustang could give! If what his PA said was true, she could have a car, a house and maybe even a helicopter. A damn _helicopter_! But Riza didn't bet on it. There were lots of other pretty women out there and she recalled seeing a picture of his ex-wife. Now _she_ was _gorgeous_.

She was just a little younger than Roy, most likely her age, wavy golden hair, and eyes that shone like the sun. Hawkeye thought that they had some similarities, like the hair, but Hawkeye thought she looked _plain_ compared to Mustang's _posh_ ex-wife.

**(((-))) **

The next morning, Riza was making her bed. It was only seven in the morning. Today, she would go job hunting again but then… faith was calling her on her phone.

"Hello?" Riza answered.

"Good morning, Miss Hawkeye. Congratulations, you have been chosen among many." Mustang said cooly over the phone.

"Wha-what? Really? Thank you Mister Must—"

"Now, now. To confirm that you accept, you are expected to be in my office at seven-thirty _sharp_. If not, I will be forced to give your job to someone else. Good bye, Miss Hawkeye, see you in thirty minutes."

* * *

**And behold… A CLIFFY! Because I'm evil that way. 8D [Well… it's not really much of a cliffy.]**

**Well, I wouldn't say that there was RoyAi… but at least it was in their heads? I plan to make the RoyAi reveal itself slowly and timely. Thank you for all the kind reviews, reading and the support. Please do drop a review my way. It makes me grin from ear to ear. ;D **


	6. Can You Handle The Madness?

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OC's and the plot.

* * *

**

Riza raced for the bathroom and took a record-breaking three minute shower. Still in a towel, she tore her closet open and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a yellow sleeveless blouse. With haste, she dried her hair with a towel while trying to put her under garments on. She had never felt so rushed in her whole life. Not even for drill training.

She finished everything in ten minutes and raced to get a cab. While in the cab, she fixed her hair and did her make-up. There was early morning traffic. Oh shit. After the cab and traffic was immobile for ten minutes, Hawkeye got out and ran as fast as she could for the underground train. She managed to hop in, right before the doors totally closed.

By the time she got into a cab again that headed for Mustang Corp., she was already a wreck! Riza had to fix her hair and do some touch ups to her face. She paid the cab and raced for the lobby, looking like she was being followed by a mad man. Every single one of the employees, that were in the lobby, looked at her weirdly.

"Good morning, Miss Hawkeye," that familiar voice brought salvation to her. It was Maria, Roy's PA. "You have five minutes to get to Mister Mustang's office. You better hurry."

"Yes, where is it?" Riza was catching her breath.

"On the top floor, the room at the end of the hall." Maria grinned, "Congratulations, I knew you'd get in."

Hawkeye smiled then ran for the elevator. It was a good thing that she was the only one in it. She leaned on the cool mirror attached to the walls of the lift and tried to get a hold of her breath. _This man is evil! Didn't he see my address? I live on the other side of Central!_ Riza thought. The lift stopped and the doors creaked open. The luxurious carpet muffled her raging footsteps. Hawkeye made it in front of his door, not a minute too soon, she knocked on the door and waited. But no one answered. She knocked again, thinking that he didn't hear it. Still nothing.

Taking a chance, Riza opened the door and stuck her head in, looking for any signs of her employer. There was nothing.

Can you believe this? He called her at seven in the morning, told her to be in his office in thirty minutes and he was _late_? Riza felt her cheeks flush and madness was starting to build up inside of her.

Standing in the middle of Roy's office, Riza clenched her fist, and spoke through gritted teeth. "If he comes in through those doors, I am going to—"

"What are you going to do to me, Miss Hawkeye?" Roy's amused voice came from behind. He smirked. "I will let you finish that sentence this time. Please, go on."

Riza felt her heart drop to the floor. _For the love of all that's fucking normal, why did he have to come in now?_ Riza internally punched herself up to a bloody pulp before slowly turning around, but giving him a stern face instead if a smiling one.

"I am going to give you all my thanks for hiring me, Mister Mustang." Riza saved herself from being tossed out the window from the twenty-first floor.

Mustang smirked and looked at her, "nice save." He was chuckling as he took a seat on his big, leather chair and motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

Riza sat down quietly and waited for him to speak.

"Well," Mustang broke the ice, "I would like to congratulate you for being chosen among three hundred other women. You obviously were ahead of the rest, which is why _you_ are sitting _here_, in _my_ office in front of _me_, Roy Mustang." Roy had such a devilish charm. It just made him even more attractive. Riza gulped down the lump in her throat.

"And again, I thank you so much, Mister Mustang. I certainly won't disappoint you." Riza said firmly. She could still feel her blood boiling.

"Yes, well, you aren't _fully_ accepted yet, Miss Hawkeye." Roy looked at her smugly.

"What?" Riza asked flatly.

"You will have to go through a series of… _tests_ before you are really hired."

"Ok… just what are these _tests_?"

"You have already gone through one." Mustang replied calmly. "I have tested your punctuality, patience and your ability to take control of an urgent situation. My children or I might be giving you emergency calls that require you to be in an exact location as fast as possible."

"I see." Riza nodded her head. "I guess I didn't do so well with the patience…" She said.

"No, no. You were able to contain and save yourself from embarrassment. Trust me, if you will be handling my children, you will need that." Mustang's tone was very as-a-matter-of-fact one.

"Now, for your second test…" Mustang pushed a button and two people came through his doors. There was a six foot tall, buff and handsome young man at the door. He had blond hair and blue eyes there was an unlit cigarette between his teeth. And the other, a young lady with tan skin and ebony hair.

"You will be accompanied by my executive assistant, Jean Havoc and his secretary, Rebecca Catalina. You are expected to have all of your things from your apartment moved and settled into your new room in my mansion. You will be allotted three hours for the job. And I expect you to be looking your best. You cannot reveal any signs of stress, tiredness or weariness. You must look presentable and upbeat, ready for anything. Maria will be waiting for you in my mansion." Mustang had a devilish look in his eyes. He took a stop watch from his top drawer.

Hawkeye stood up and got herself ready.

"Ready…" Mustang positioned his thumb to press the button. Riza had backed up to join the other two.

"And… Your time starts… now." Mustang said calmly and hit the button as the three persons dashed out of the elevator.

Mustang was left in his office, smirking at them. "Now I know where my kids get all their mischief loving hearts from."

**(((-))) **

In a pickup truck, in the back seat, Riza was giving Havoc instructions. He swerved, overtook and beat three red lights in a row!

"This is madness! You are going to get arrested. Those stop lights have camera's in them." Riza stated, earning a guffaw from the two in the front seat.

"Mister Mustang likes to test our skills and capabilities. You'll get used to this, trust me." Said Rebecca.

"Yeah, it's actually fun if you think about it. This way, we're not locked up in the office doing paper work all day." Grinned Havoc. "You're from the military, aren't you used to this."

"I haven't been training in six months." Mumbled Riza.

"Well, looks like here's your first at being Mustang's sitter." Havoc pulled up in front of her apartment. Riza and Rebecca unloaded all the drawers, while Havoc carried everything out and fixed it at the back of the pickup truck. They already burned an hour and fifteen minutes of time and Riza looked like a tornado passed her way.

"Oh my! Miss Hawkeye, take a shower and fix yourself up! Jean and I will handle the rest." Rebecca cried.

"Are you sure?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, we can handle this," Jean grinned. Riza thankfully smiled and took a quick shower. She put on the sun dress that Rebecca had picked out for her. By the time she was downstairs, the apartment's owner was already paid by Rebecca and it was completely empty. Hayate was already inside the car.

The three hopped in and Havoc raced for Mustang's mansion. All the maids and butlers were outside, with Maria, expecting her arrival. As soon as Havoc pulled the car to a stop, they all got to work immediately. The butlers moved her furniture out the back. All they needed were clothes and personal belongings. The maids fixed her whole room.

Maria was talking to the two while Hawkeye watched the maids do their work. One unpacked, while the other, filed in her clothes in the walk in closet closet. The other fixed her books into the provided shelf and decorated her desk and walls with her picture frames.

Riza was astonished. These girls were very capable.

Maria called Riza and they both hopped into Maria's black Mercedes. She then told Hawkeye what she was to do next.

"Miss Hawkeye, Mister Mustang has instructed me to take you to a car show. You know how to drive, yes?"

"Yes, I do." Riza replied. Does this mean she gets to pick out her own car?

Maria pulled over to a multipurpose hall and gave her keys to valet parking. They were given VIP ID's. Maria stopped in front of a shiny red Mustang.

"This will be your new car." Maria motioned towards the automobile.

Riza was speechless. "Wha-what? Are you serious?" She asked. _Holy crap! This car is so…_

"Yes, now, you are to drive it out of this hall without crashing into _anyone_ or _anything_. After that, find a parking space near this restaurant." Maria handed her a piece of paper. "There you will meet Mister Mustang for lunch, meaning you have to be there at twelve o' clock sharp. Oh, and one more thing, you are not allowed to use the valet parking. You need to be at your best, despite the top down car. And yes, you need to keep the roof down. Good luck, Miss Hawkeye, don't disappoint us."

Talk about pressure. Riza mentally rolled her eyes and hopped in the car. Maria tossed her the keys and started the engine. It purred like a damn kitten! Next thing you know, she could be driving-flying-a chopper. Oh yeah.

**(((-)))**

Riza then started to drive through the crowd and out the back doors. Good bye public transportation, hello riding in style. She wouldn't have to get into fights because those bastards were groping her. Boy, did they have a taste of the butt of Riza's .45.

Riza actually made it in time and didn't stress herself at all. Once she stepped in, a waiter approached her and led her to Roy's table. As soon as he saw her, Roy stood up and greeted Riza with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Hawkeye, please have a seat." He said cooly.

Riza took the seat in front of him. Roy started the conversation.

"I am very impressed with you, Miss Hawkeye. You have proven yourself to be a most capable person. I hope the car and the room is to your liking."

"Yes, they are, sir. Thank you." She replied softly.

"Well, I guess you already know by now that you are accepted, so…" Roy sighed and the waiter brought in a menu for the two of them. "Help yourself to anything on the menu."

Riza tried to distract herself with the menu when she thought she saw something flash. She instantly looked up, alert and carefully observing her surroundings. Roy didn't seem like he noticed anything. She took one last look around, and went back to the menu. Flash. There it was again. This time, Riza pretended to to go back to the menu, but kept her guard and senses up. Once it flashed again, Riza spotted it was the man across the room. He had a camera and was taking pictures… of her and her employer.

"You'll get used to that." Roy said putting the menu down.

"I beg your pardon?" Riza didn't understand. What was this? Paparazzi?

"Paparazzi. I bet you it will on the news later and in a magazine next week. Take note that anyone who spends time near me and my family get pictured a lot. That's why I told you to look your best the whole time. I don't want you to embarrass yourself." Roy's voice was laced with sincerity. He really was a nice person.

"Oh…"

The waiter took their orders and Roy began to give her a run down on what she would have to do. "Ok, Miss Hawkeye, I'll give you a briefing about my children." Roy took out three photos. "This is my eldest, Micha. You don't really have to take care of her as much, she's very independent. She can be a bit… moody, so be patient." Roy moved on to the next. "This is Edward. He is very intelligent and sneaky. He likes to read, and play like any other kid. "And his brother Alphonse. You shouldn't have a problem with him. He's a sweet boy, very obedient. I'm sure out of all of them, you'll find him very easy to handle. Just watch out for Edward and Micha… when those two team up… my whole mansion shakes."

Riza enjoyed the food and being in Mister Mustang's company. He was very accommodating and wasn't boring to talk to. She told him more about herself and how she planned to handle the kids.

"Miss Hawkeye, in addition to all of this, here are their planners." Roy handed her three personalized planners. "The red is for Edward, gray for Alphonse and Magenta for Micha. There you will find their schedules. You are expected to bring them to the locations punctually and in one piece." He added jokingly. "

"Yes, sir." Riza nodded.

"And this might come in handy." Roy took out a box with a mobile phone in it. "This will be the phone I will be contacting you in. All the numbers that you will need will be there. Mine, Micha's, Maria's and everyone else. I will be paying for your phone bill so it won't come out of your salary. Speaking of which, at the end of every week, you will report to me about my kids over dinner. That will be outside of my mansion because my kids will find ways to eavesdrop. Any more questions?"

"Yes… when will I meet them?" Riza asked.

Mustang smirked at her and said, "Right now."

* * *

**And there's the end. And again, thank you for all the kind reviews! ^^ Yup, Riza's a bit OOC here, and some parts of my story. It's just that… if she was a rock through everything… what fun would it be? ;D She isn't totally plain, you know. She has emotions too. ^^ **

**I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one because I haven't started on the next one yet. But I will soon! Please drop a review my way. They make me feel loved. 3**


	7. It Runs In The Family

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your continuous support. I'm really glad you all like this story and I'm having so much fun writing it. ^^ Here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own FMA. I only own the plot and OC's.

* * *

**

Once Roy paid for the bill, the two stood up and exited the restaurant with full and contented bellies. Roy and Riza walked to her new car and hopped in. Riza was behind the wheel while Roy sat at the back, on the opposite side to the driver's seat. Roy placed on a stylish pair of sunglasses and started to text whilst Riza drove to the address Roy had given her.

"We are going to my sister's house. I left my sons there for their training. It's best that you memorize it, they will be coming to her home often." Roy stated while he looked at Riza.

"Yes, sir. May I know her name?"

"Izumi. She lives in a small house and her husband owns a meat shop. I offered to buy them a new house and car, but my sister just ended up scolding me on how money can't buy happiness." Roy laughed at the thought.

"But it's true, sir. Money really can't buy happiness. You can buy the best cars, gadgets and get all the ladies, but I'm sure you will still feel down because something's missing." Riza said, softly.

"Yes, I know that, Miss Hawkeye." Mustang crossed his arms against his broad chest and smirked. "My family is what brings me happiness and money simply adds to it because I can do whatever activity I wish with them. But even if I am not one of the _wealthiest_ and _sexiest _men in Amestris, I assure you, I will still be happy as long as I have my children. It's true when they say, they are bundles of joy."

Riza looked at him using the back mirror. _He is so smug. I'm not sure if he's being truthful or just being full of himself._ Thought Riza.

They entered a small village, the residences varied from middle class to the well off. When Riza reached the street, and looked for the number, she saw a thin woman with long hair fashioned in dread locks, that were tied in a messy pony tail and she wore a long white sleeveless blouse and dark colored Capri's. She was reading a small book out loud while two little boys were launching attacks on her that she kept dodging and countering without breaking a sweat.

Riza pulled up in front a killed the engine. Roy exited the car and watched his two sons _try_ to land _one_ hit on his sister. They both looked sweaty and beaten up. Alphonse looked so tired while Edward had a determinedly-angry face on. The lady didn't tear her eyes off the book until her brother caught her eye.

Edward and Alphonse tried a double head-on attack when Izumi closed her book, slipped it behind the small of her back in her pants, caught their collars, spun them around twice before finally letting go. The two little boys squeaked in horror before groaning of the pain. Al was near tears and Ed started to say unintelligible things.

"Do you have to be so rough on them?" Roy smirked, as he walked towards his sister with Riza following suit.

"No pain, no gain. And how can you call this rough? Come on, Roy, I was going easy on them. You spoil them too much." Izumi said firmly. Her dark eyes caught Riza's gaze for a moment before looking back at her younger brother, "who's she supposed to be?" Izumi motioned her head towards the lady standing two steps behind, and one step to the side from Roy.

Roy stepped out of the way and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Izumi, meet Miss Riza Hawkeye. She's our new baby sitter." He had a smug smile plastered on his face.

Izumi looked at her from head to toe then back up again. "Pleasure." She said.

"As to you, Miss…" Riza didn't know her last name so she trailed off from there.

"Curtis." Roy caught her. "Misses Izumi Curtis. You will be driving my boys to her house the whole summer for their training. This woman wrestled a bear in Briggs and I intend my boys to learn how to do so as well." Mustang joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Izumi rolled her eyes. Her little brother was trying to butter her up again. "Ed, Al, have a break!" She raised her voice and entered the house. She left the door ajar, a sign that they could come in whenever they wish.

"Daddy!" Alphonse ran up to Roy and hugged his leg. Roy picked him up in his arms.

"Hey, sport. How're you doing? Did the dragon lady hit you too hard?" Mustang grinned.

"I can hear you, Roy!" Izumi shouted from inside the house.

"Whoops." Roy laughed and so did his youngest son. Edward stopped right in front of Riza, looking at her from head to toe and back up again.

_I guess that runs in the family…_ thought Riza. She forced a small smile and greeted the little boy. "Hello, Edward. I'm looking forward to taking care of you." Riza said politely.

"Yeah? Well… I'm not." Ed looked to the side stubbornly.

"Brother! Show her some respect!" Alphonse chided from Roy's arms.

"Your brother has a point, Ed." He ruffled his hair and placed Al down. He looked at Riza softly and offered her a small and crooked smile. "Please, come inside." Roy started to walk in when Alphonse looked up at Riza with wide and curious eyes. She hadn't seen such beautiful eyes in her lifetime. They were exactly like how his mother's were. He smiled so sweetly at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Riza." She bent down a bit to see him better.

Al's golden eyes grew even bigger and the smile spread across his whole face. "Riza. I like that name!" He took a hold of her soft hand and pulled her in the house. "Come on!" He laughed and Riza followed the little boy inside his Aunt's home.

Edward followed behind, still scrutinizing Riza. There was something that Edward didn't like about Riza. He felt as if there was something… dangerous and scary about her that didn't show on her beautiful face. _I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her…_ Thought Edward. _I feel like… there's something she's hiding… I have to keep my guard up with her._ He went inside the dining room where his Aunt, Uncle, Father, brother and now babysitter were sitting. They looked like they were having a fun time. They were all laughing while Riza humbly and honestly answered all of Izumi's questions.

Edward observed how his father acted and looked at his new employee. _I know that look…_ Edward thought. His thoughts were interrupted when his father asked him a question.

"Hey, Ed," he started. Edward looked at his father, still watching everyone's expressions. "Where's your sister?"

"Micha was at the mall with her friends. She called a while ago, telling me that she was already home and if I already wanted to come home." He answered.

"Ah, I see." Roy nodded his head and looked at his wrist watch. "Well, sis, I think I better get going. I need to talk to the kids about Riza and all that…" Izumi nodded her head and the kids said their good-byes to their relatives.

Roy turned to Riza and asked, "Can I drive?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, sir?" Riza replied.

"It's not that I don't want you to drive, Miss Hawkeye, I just _want_ to drive." Roy replied smugly. Riza handed him the keys. Mustang opened the front passenger side for her and she hesitantly hopped in. Roy gently closed the door for her and opened the back door for his kids then closed it behind them. He went around, and hopped in. Roy started the engine and placed his sunglasses on. He waved back to his sister and her wife before driving out of their property.

Riza observed how he drove. Mustang seemed to like to drive fast when in the free way, but was a careful driver. The ride was smooth and fast, exactly like how a Mustang should drive.

"I like this car, daddy." Alphonse commented. "Is it Riza's car now?"

"Yes, it is." Mustang answered.

Edward pouted while looking out the window. They had the top pulled down; the summer air ran through his golden locks while it reflected the sun's afternoon glow.

"Why so serious, Ed? What's got you pouting out of the window?" Roy asked, looking at the back mirror before looking at the road once more.

"Nothing." He mumbled stubbornly.

"I know that's not nothing." Mustang replied calmly.

Edward smirked at his father and said, "I was just thinking what Micha could be doing with Daniel right now. They're probably hanging by the pool side. I heard Jadine asking her if they could go for a swim." He grinned slyly.

Roy's grip tensed on the steering wheel and sped up. Edward knew how to push his father's buttons when it came to Micha's friends. It's not like he didn't like Daniel, it was just that he heard some of Micha's friends talking on how they can get the two together. Roy never liked the idea of his little princess getting a boyfriend. Like what Micha said, he and Hughes will be going on a killing spree at the boy's house before that happens.

Riza took note to research about Micha's friends. Surely that wouldn't be hard. She already scanned through some of the rich people she hangs out with on an article.

**(((-))) **

Once Roy pulled in front of his mansion, he got out, opened Riza's and his kid's door before heading for the pool side. The three of them followed. As they came closer, they heard the soft playing of a guitar and a calming boy's voice. They walked nearer. They saw two people in the pool, just floating along, one was lying on a beach bed and two figures by the pool sat together.

The one playing the guitar was a brown haired boy with green eyes. Riza already recognized him. He was Daniel Fritzer, a general's son. She had seen him walk around headquarters a few times. He was shirtless and wearing board shorts. He was singing, _You've Got a Friend_ by _James Taylor_. Next to him was Mustang's eldest daughter, in a _bikini._ She was softly singing along with him.

"Micha." Roy called.

All the teens looked at his direction. Daniel stopped playing and grinned. "Oh, hello, Mister Mustang."

The other teens said hello as well. Micha stood up and gave his dad a kiss on the cheek. "Back so soon?"

"Yes. And why are you wearing a bikini?" He lowered down his voice so that the other teens won't hear.

"…Because I'm swimming?" She replied.

"Why can't you wear you're _other_ swimsuits? There are guys here!"

Micha laughed. "Dad, it's just Johnny and Daniel. You know… you're golf buddy's son and your company partner's eldest?"

"Yes, but that doesn't give you a reason to wear a bikini with guys in the area!" Roy snapped. Everyone fell silent.

"Daddy, it's ok." Alphonse tried to coax his father. "I'm sure they won't do anything to her, right?" He smiled the two boy's way whilst Edward glared at them.

"Of course not!" Johnny laughed. "Hey, Uncle Roy, you should really relax a bit." Riza looked at the boy. He was older than Micha. Probably at eighteen of age, so was the girl lying on the beach bed.

"Yeah, Mister Mustang, I'll kill them before they get to touch her." Said the girl on the beach bed. She had long black hair and Xingese like features.

"I'm counting on you, Leila." Mustang said. And the girl nodded.

The other girl in the pool came up to greet Roy. She had wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. Now _she_ looked like Micha's age. "Hi Mister Mustang. Don't worry about Micha. We'll take care of her." She smiled.

"Thank you, Jadine." He smiled at her. "Now, Micha, meet Miss Riza Hawkeye. She's your new babysitter." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Micha looked at her from head to toe then up again, sizing her up.

_What is it with this family and looking at me like that?_ Riza though, exasperated. She smiled and bowed a bit. "Hello, Micha. I'm glad I can finally meet you."

"I see." Micha said. "Care to tell me why you're concealing a revolver under your dress, Riza?" Micha asked calmly, but untrustingly.

Riza's burgundy eyes widened. _How did she know I was hiding a gun? I was sure that no one would notice! And how on earth did she know it was a revolver?_

The whole pool went silent. Micha waited with her thin brow held up.

"I carry it for protection. As your babysitter and bodyguard, it is my tool for keeping you and your brothers safe." She replied firmly.

Micha nodded and turned around, walking back to her friends. "If you say so."

Ed looked at Riza wide-eyed. _So she had a gun on her the whole time? I didn't notice at all!_

Al backed up to his father. "Y-you have a gun on you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Riza answered. "But I promise," she bent down a bit for her eyes to meet his, "I won't use it on you; you're brother, sister or father. I will only use it when I need to protect you."

Alphonse gripped his father's slacks. Now Edward didn't trust her one bit. She carried a gun with her that whole time. She could have killed all of them and gotten away with it.

"Yes, well, Miss Hawkeye, I think it's best that we carry on your part of the deal." Roy said. "To resign from your duties to the military."

* * *

**And that's the end! What do you guys think? Was Micha too bitchy for you? XD I guess you all can kind of tell that I like listening to the good old classics. They inspire me so much. ****The next chapter will be up soon. I'm already working on it. I would really just like to thank everyone for the support like I said earlier. I really appreciate it and glad that you like it. Please drop a review my way. OH! And if you have a prank idea for the kids to do on Riza, please message me and I might put it in the next coming chapters. ;D **


	8. A Welcoming Prank

****

This chapter was supposed to hold Riza researching about Roy's past as well as his kids but I figured that I'll let her find that out the hard way. ;D I know all you RoyAi lovers are going to hate me about how I made Roy's past… love life… so I think I'll make it all fun and games first before the drama starts. ^^

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OC's and plot.**

* * *

After Riza took a shower and changed her clothing, she took her car and drove to Central Head Quarters and walked to the Human Resource department. She then filed to resign. One of the HR's talked to her and asked her why. She said that her life is taking to a new direction and wanted to work with children. The HR didn't ask further and finished up her papers. She turned in her license but they allowed her to keep her guns and uniforms.

Today, she is no longer 1st Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye. It didn't really hit Riza _that_ hard but she suddenly missed being able to have the Military's perks. Like being able to use the firing range anytime, an endless supply of bullets and exchanging guns anytime. She let out a sigh. _It's ok. With the salary I'm having and my boss being the country's biggest ammunition distributor, I'm sure I can still keep on shooting._

Riza drove back to Mustang's mansion. She spotted Micha's friend's cars still parked in the spacey garage. _So they're still here…_ Once she pulled on the screen door that led to the kitchen, a bucket of some sticky unknown substance fell on her. She just stood there for a moment, staring at the closed inner oak door. She then saw the string that was attached to the hinge and the empty bucket on top of her. She felt her cheeks flush with anger. _Cool it, Riza. Stay calm. You cannot shoot, punch or strangle the children. You can't._ She kept her face stern and straight. As if the goo wasn't there.

She walked around, to the front door, but as soon as she was at the side of the mansion, Edward and Alphonse attacked her with pillows. They have purposely cut open the casing so that the soft, goose down feathers would stick on her.

"Edward! Alphonse! What do you think you're doing? Stop it this instant!" She shouted.

They both didn't utter a word, but kept on hitting Riza with the open pillows. Hawkeye tried to defend herself with her arms, but all her attempts of dodging the little boys attacks failed. As soon as they were contented that she looked like a giant chicken, they both ran away.

Riza stood there once more and let out a heavy breath, calming herself. _You still have your dignity. Keep it together. They're gone. Just keep your guard up for anything else they might do._ Once she got to the front lawn, there was a huge fan that was facing her way.

Riza looked at it wide eyed. "You have got to be kiddi—"she was cut off when Edward pushed the button on high. Hawkeye was then engulfed in a strong gust of wind. The fan was so strong it almost toppled her over. She tried to resist it by bending her body forward. Right when she did, Ed turned it off and she fell forward. The two little boys were laughing at her before running into the house with haste.

Riza looked like a train wreck. Most of her feathers were already off her, and goo had dried to some extent, but now her hair was all over the place. She literally looked like she was caught in a deadly hurricane. Riza was starting to lose her patience. _I suddenly regret having this job. I don't think the car was worth it._

She then opened the front door. She wanted to head to her room to clean up before anyone could spot her. But once she arrived into the kitchen, she saw Micha and her friends eating sandwiches made by the cook, Daisy.

Johnny had spotted her and snickered. "How's the weather outside, Miss Hawkeye? Was it _that_ windy?" He stifled a laugh. All of the teenagers stopped and turned to look at her.

"I see my brothers didn't waste any time on _welcoming_ you." Laughed Micha. Soon everyone joined in. The cook turned from the pot of soup and to her new co-worker.

She gasped at her appearance. "My goodness Miss Hawkeye! Have you been riding the Mustang?"

Her little _innocent_ comment made the teenagers guffaw.

"What the hell!" Daniel laughed so hard he was tearing up. The girls and Johnny laughed even harder.

Riza blushed at the thought she opened her mouth to defend herself but then her employer came down the stairs in a new suit, fresh from the shower. Little beads of water were still present in his raven locks. _This is not my day._ Riza cussed inwardly.

"What's all the laughing about?" Roy asked with a grin on his face, and then he turned his gaze to Riza. His facial expression screamed _'what the hell happened to you' "_…What happened to you?" He finally asked.

"She's been _riding_ the _Mustang_, Uncle Roy." Johnny snickered.

Roy couldn't help but snicker himself. "Well, Johnny, I assure you if she did, she wouldn't just look like that." He smirked, smugly. All the teens laughed at his comment.

"Sir!" Riza had had enough.

Roy laughed. "I'm sorry, Miss Hawkeye I couldn't help it." He still had a grin on his face. Riza was flushed. She was really angry and glared daggers at him. "I really am sorry, Miss Hawkeye… Do I want to know what happened to you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She snapped.

Roy walked towards her and took a feather off her bangs and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was definitely amused by her. They gazed into each other's eyes before he tore his gaze back to Micha. "Darling, were you part of this?" He asked, calmly.

"No, I wasn't. If I _was_ part of it, you know she would've already broken a leg, right?" She smirked.

"Right." Roy nodded and went back to Riza. "I will talk to my sons about this. Please get yourself cleaned up, Miss Hawkeye. You may have the rest of the day to rest."

"Yes, sir." Riza replied softly and headed upstairs into her quarters.

**(((-)))**

Once Riza got to her room, she couldn't believe how clean and polished it looked. Those maids did a very good job. The walls were painted lavender with white moldings. And her twin sized bed was covered in matching sheets. Hayate's doggie bed and toys sat at the foot of her bed Her picture frames were hung on the walls, the little ones stood atop her desk along with her porcelain make-up was laid out on her dresser and lavender curtains hung on the white full windows that led to a little veranda that over-looked the city.

She took her clothes off and placed them in a hamper. Her bathroom was huge. There was a shower and a separate bathtub. There was a marble counter that held her sink and a mirror covered the whole counter's span. There was a walk in closet after. Her clothes were already arranged by type and Riza's shoes were neatly filed on the rack. Hayate came out and barked happily at her. Riza patted her little puppy and filled the bath tub with warm water.

There was a little bottle of bubble bath next to it. Riza opened the bottle and poured it in the running water. It started to bubble and the rosy fragrance engulfed the whole room. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible and everyone down there laughed at her. What a family. She tilted her head to one side and the blond mess still stayed still.

"This is going to take forever to clean off…" She mumbled before she took her clothes off and slipped in the tub.

Hawkeye let her mind drift off while she relaxed her body inside the warm tub. After she finished brushing all of the gooey substance off her hair and scrubbing her body, Riza rinsed off and unplugged the tub. She placed on a bathrobe that hung on the door and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. She entered the walk in closet and slipped on a shirt and shorts to sleep in. Riza turned on the air conditioner and slipped in the bed. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

At seven thirty, Riza awoke to someone rapping on her door. She opened the door and a maid with loose brown hair greeted her. "Good evening, Miss Hawkeye. I'm Emily. Mister Mustang and the rest of his kids are waiting for you at the dinner table."

"Oh. I didn't know I was to join them for dinner." She mumbled.

"All babysitters and nannies dine with the family." Emily smiled. "Please change and our cook will bring something up for your pet." And with that, she left.

Riza placed on a beige skirt and a light pink blouse. She tied up her hair like how she usually did when in the military. She made her way downstairs, into the casual dining room. There was a medium sized round table and comfortable looking seats. Mustang sat in the center, Edward and Alphonse to his left and Micha at his right. They were exchanging stories, and laughing.

"Good evening Miss Hawkeye." Roy smiled. "My sons have something to say to you." He gave the two boys a look and they turned their gazes at Riza.

"We're sorry." They mumbled. The two looked so cute in defeat.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Riza smiled at the two. The cook and butler served them their food and Roy gestured for Riza to take the seat in front of him. As soon as she did, there was a loud farting sound.

The kids had a giggle attack. Riza flushed in embarrassment, but she knew she didn't cut the cheese.

Roy snickered but gave Edward a look.

"I didn't do it!" He defended and pointed a finger at his little brother. "Al did it!"

"What?" The little boy panicked. "I didn't do anything!" Micha was laughing her head off. The three of them looked at her.

"Micha." They all said in unison.

"Sorry." She giggled. "At least I didn't put nails there like I did last time."

Roy couldn't help but laugh. "Don't… do that… to Miss… Hawkeye…" He couldn't say it straight because of the laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Micha served herself some food.

The rest of dinner was quite… safe for Riza. She ate quietly and delicately. The little boys finished their food fast to catch their favorite show while Micha answered a call and never came back. She was left with her employer.

Riza tried not to seem like she cared, but then when she noticed that he had _stopped _eating to _watch her _eat_,_ this made Hawkeye cautious of her actions.

"Is there something the matter, sir?" She finally spoke up.

Roy had his elbows on the table and his lips behind his laced fingers. He placed them down and took his fork. "Nothing." He replied calmly.

Riza continued eating and waited for him to finish. As soon as he did, Riza stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"That's not necessary, Miss Hawkeye. Emily and Hannah will take care of it." He rose from the table and walked towards her. He stopped at the counter and said, "Tomorrow, my family and I will go horseback riding with Maes's family and one of Micha's friends. Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, sir, I do. I used to ride horses when I was younger back in the country." Riza replied softly.

"Al right then. We leave for the train station at four in the morning. There, we will meet the rest. Take some spare clothes with you." And with that, Roy left her and proceeded to the watching room with his sons.

When Riza came into her room, just a few minutes later, someone knocked on her door. It was Emily. She had a smile on her face and handed Riza a box. "Mister Mustang told me to give you this since you are going riding tomorrow."

Riza took the box in her hands. "What is it?"

"It was one of Miss Rachelle's riding dresses. You will also find her boots and riding gloves there."

Riza opened the box and it revealed a brown and beige riding dress with leather gloves and matching boots. She looked at her softly. "I don't think I can accept this." She closed the box and handed it back to Emily.

"Please, Miss Hawkeye. It will surely give Mister Mustang much pleasure if you wear it." Begged Emily.

"Yes, but Micha might stab me the moment she sees me in these." Hawkeye replied airily.

Emily let out a giggle. "Yes, Miss Micha never liked her step mother. But surely just wearing the dress won't make her hate you. Good night, Miss Hawkeye." Emily smiled and walked away.

* * *

**And that was the first prank! There are many more to go. XD Please send in your own pranks that you want the kids to pull on Riza. I shall credit you for that at the start of the chapter if ever. ^^**

**I am so sorry this took so long. I actually had this chapter done a day after I posted the previous one, but I didn't get the chance to post it because... I'm grounded from the computer. I got grounded three or four weeks ago because school was starting and I needed to start hitting the books. I'm in third year high school now so the work load is hell. My awesome best friend, Yuuki Imai, invited me to her house so I can post. ^^ I LOVE HER SO MUCH! *glomps Yuuki* You should really check her profile page out. She's an awesome writter. She even edited most of my one shots for me. XD She's on hiatus but is in the process of updating. **

**I'm not exactly done with the next chapter, but it's going to be long. Though I don't know when I will finish or post it. *hides behind Yuuki* Please do understand that I need to prioritize my studies because this is the year that really counts for college. AND OF COURSE I WANT TO GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE SO THERE. ;;) I will try my best to update when given the time. Thanks. I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please drop a review my way. They make me so happy. ^^ **


	9. Country With A Side Of Horse Droppings

**Thank you for waiting patiently and continually supporting this fic, it is much appreciated. Here's the ninth chapter. Enjoy~**

**I don't own FMA. I only own the plot and OCs. Neither do I own any of the songs or artists mentioned.

* * *

**

Hawkeye opened the box once more and laid the dress open on her bed. It was beautiful and looked very pricey. _Why would she leave such a beautiful garment behind?_ Riza tried it on and it fit perfectly on her. She then tried the gloves and boots. Riza faced the mirror. Why, the dress looked like it was _made_ for her! Riza then remembered the picture of Roy and his ex-wife in a small frame by the foyer. Riza shuddered then took the dress off.

Hawkeye barely slept that night. Too much questions were roaming around her head. _What did Emily mean by it will give Roy much pleasure if I wear that dress? And why would he give it to me if it was his wife's? And what did he mean by I wouldn't just look like that if he got on me?_

Riza buried her head in the soft pillow once she thought about the last sentence again mentally slapped herself for it_. What are you thinking, Riza? He is your employer. You can't think about things like that._ Riza only had one hour of sleep before she had to wake up. She got up at two to take a warm shower and get ready. Riza took a canvas backpack with her.

There, she folded the riding dress into the back pack. She wore the boots under a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark brown turtle neck shirt that hugged her body tightly. It was one of the undershirts that she wore under the blue boxy military uniform. She would never have to wear that uniform ever again. The thought of it made Riza instantly miss the office and the training fields but her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knocking on her door.

Riza opened it to see who it was. Who would've thought, it was Roy Mustang himself. "Good morning, Miss Hawkeye." He greeted her. Roy wore a red silk dress shirt and black slacks.

"Good morning, sir." Riza opened the door a bit wider, not to be rude.

Roy looked down to see her wearing the boots. He grinned at her, showing her a perfect set of white teeth. "I see the boots fit. How about the dress?"

"Yes, sir. It fits me perfectly." She replied sternly.

"Will you be wearing it later? You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"I will bring it, but I don't think I will, sir. I have a feeling I can't ride side saddle with me having to cope up with the kids. Edward looks like he can handle a horse." Riza said, truthfully.

"Yes, he can." Mustang replied. "Come down for breakfast, the kids are already eating." With that, Roy left and proceeded down stairs to the kitchen.

**(((-)))**

Once Riza arrived downstairs, she saw the two little boys eating the waffles like there was no tomorrow while Micha was talking to her father.

"Well, Leila can't go, Jadine already has plans and Johnny said that he had to do something with his dad. So it's only Daniel and his little brother Lorenz that's going to come."

Roy chocked on his orange juice. Micha got out of spitting range and rubbed her dads back.

"Easy on the juice, dad!" Micha exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have chocked if you didn't mention him coming." Roy's voice still sounded a bit strained and coughed a few times. Micha rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Riza approached them and greeted them all a good morning. The little boys had their mouths full, so they didn't greet back. Micha on the other hand just looked at her and drank her milk. Riza looked at her chair before she sat down. There wasn't any sort of contraption visible, so she sat down.

"It's too early for a prank." Micha mumbled. "Anyway," She said a bit louder, "dad, why don't you want Daniel to come? He's nice."

"He's not nice once I find out he wants to steal my princess away from me." He mumbled childishly.

Edward and Alphonse laughed while Riza stifled hers. So it was true that fathers couldn't accept it if their daughters were being courted by other guys.

"Dad, he is not!" She argued. "He likes some girl named _Michelle_."

"That's your named mixed up!" He argued like a child.

"No it's not." She retorted. They were interrupted when Micha's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh, Daniel! Yes, good morning too… you're already at the station? So is Uncle Maes? Oh, ok. We're already leaving… Yeah, see you. Bye." Micha ended the call and got up. "They're all there. Dad, let's go."

**(((-)))**

Riza was awestruck by Roy's car. It was a sleek and stylish black Porche. Roy hopped in the driver's seat and Micha slipped in the front passenger's. The two boys scrambled to the back and Riza followed. They had the windows rolled down. As they approached the train station's parking lot, Roy pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. Everyone got out and took their bags with them.

Roy payed for their train tickets to the east country side, Rizembool. Hughes had reserved a cottage for them and told called in to ready their horses at the stable.

"Good morning, buddy!" Hughes greeted his best friend.

"'Morning, Huhges." Roy greeted. He looked behind him and saw Gracia. Elicia was sleeping in her mother's arms. "Gracia, you're looking lovely as always." He smiled.

Gracia smiled and greeted him as well. "Oh, Roy…" She saw Riza standing with his kids. "Who might she be?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, this is Miss Riza Hawkeye. She is our new babysitter." Roy introduced her while she and Gracia got acquainted, Hughes pulled Roy away with him until they were out of ear shot.

"Hey, Roy, I see you really hired her." He grinned.

"Yeah, so? She was one of the only people who were serious about the job, and she seems capable." He defended.

"Yeah… _right_. Next thing I know, I'll see a picture of you and her making out on a tabloid magazine." He teased.

"Maes!" Roy snapped.

His best friend laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be teasing you if you just got a wife… a nice wife. You know… someone who doesn't lock your kids up in a room." His jolly expression turned serious. Roy's features hardened and ignored Hughes. He made a bee line for the train that was already calling in for passengers.

It was a three hour ride from Central to Rizembool. There were barely any people in their car. There was just an old couple that sat on the other side of the car and a man whose head was hanging because he had fallen asleep. Riza on the other hand, stayed awake. She kept her eyes peeled. Roy was sitting in front of her. With his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, but it didn't look like he was sleeping. Alphonse on the other hand was lying down on his lap, sleeping. Edward was on the other booth, sleeping on Micha's lap while she listened to Daniel playing soft chords on his guitar.

Once the train let out a sigh as it reached the station, Roy's eyes opened and he too let out a sigh of his own. He ran his hands through his black hair and picked his little boy up in his arms. The party got out of the train and did a head check before leaving the station. There was already a van from the stable, waiting for them. The kids were now fully awake. They all looked out the window and enjoyed the never ending green meadows.

In thirty minutes, they reached the stables and the cottage. The little ones scrambled out and chased each other on the open space. It was only seven-thirty, and being in the country side, it was pretty cold. Riza had to take Ed, Al, Micha and Roy's bags to the cottage for settling. Gracia was letting Elicia walk on the grass while Maes was snapping away using his camera.

"Well, that's not good." Roy smirked. "He's going to have more pictures to shove up my face." He mumbled sarcastically.

Riza looked bemused. She continued to carry the things inside the cottage. It was made of wood and stones. The cottage had a very country feeling to it and very comfortable. After she had fixed everyone's things, she proceeded to the stables where everyone gathered.

Once Riza came in, the smell of horse flesh and droppings hit her like a bitch slap, but the party didn't seem to mind it. Micha was already brushing her horse's hair and Roy saddled up his stallion. Once he caught sight of his babysitter, he called her and let her choose a horse.

"Which one would you like to ride, Miss Hawkeye?" Roy asked and presented her with two medium sized horses. One was brown, and the other white.

"I'll have the brown one, if it's ok." She answered. Roy opened her gate and pointed Riza where she can find the gear to use on her horse. Its name was Chestnut. _An appropriate name_, Riza thought. _His coat is a brilliant color of it._ Riza spotted one of the stable's care takers, readying Gracia and Elicia's horse. The two didn't seem so in to it. Ed and Al on the other hand was brushing their own horses and putting the saddles on them without breaking a sweat. Winry and Lorenz, Daniel's little brother, needed some help from the boys.

Once all the horses were ready, Roy, Ed, Al, Micha, Maes and everyone else went inside the cottage to change into their riding clothes.

Micha was the first one out. Micha, as expected wore clothes that were flamboyant, but looked comfortable and appropriate for riding. Her riding boots and shorts complimented her legs very well. She already had her riding gloves on as she darted to the stables.

Roy's family came out wearing designer riding clothes. Roy's was simple, but very masculine and fitted him perfectly. Black riding boots and pants, a white red collared shirt with a number on one of the sleeves. The two brothers wore almost the exact same thing, like how twin brothers dress, but the color of their shirts differed.

Riza disappeared in a small room, debating with herself if she should change into the dress or not. Gracia was just wearing jeans, boots and a riding shirt.

"Maybe I don't need to after all." She mumbled to herself and left the dress in her canvass bag. Once Riza stepped out of her room, everyone had already gone outside. Hell, everyone has already mounded their horses and was good to go. The only one they were waiting for was _her_. Hawkeye hurriedly made her way outside and neared her empty horse, careful not to step on its fresh droppings.

"Do you need help, Miss Hawkeye?" Roy asked, getting off his stallion. Everyone was quiet and watched the two.

"No, I can manage, sir. Thank you." Riza answered politely. As soon as Roy got back on his horse, Riza placed her boot in the boot loop and took hold of the saddle. Once she placed all her weight on the boot loop, the belt that held the saddle on the horse fell off.

Riza landed with a plop, her upper back was tainted with horse crap and so was her neck and lower parts of her hair. Roy quickly got off again to help her up.

Micha was trying to hold back a laugh, the kids started to snicker, Gracia looked so shocked while Maes simply looked amused.

"Are you ok?" Roy helped her up, and examined how bad the waste stain was.

Riza took in a deep breath to calm her down, but that wasn't such a good idea because the stench from the horse droppings on her back made her want to vomit. "I... I'm fine." Riza answered, with holding her anger.

"Micha." Roy gave his daughter "_the look"_, as everyone would call it.

"Rule one: Always make sure all the straps, horse reigns and the saddle are tightly in place before mounding your horse. Everyone knows that." Micha stated simply.

Roy looked at his best friend for a backup, giving him the same look.

"What? It's true, buddy." Maes grinned.

Roy groaned. "Everyone can go ahead. I'll wait for Miss Hawkeye to clean up."

It was the kid's turn to groan. "Awww, dad!" Edward whined.

"Blame your sister, Ed." Roy pointed at her.

"Oh, fine. Be that way!" Micha exclaimed and turned her horse around and left the group with a trot.

"Hey, Micha, Come on!" Daniel called for her and galloped his horse to catch up with her.

"Sister, wait!" Alphonse followed as well. Edward shot his father a glare before turning his horse into a fast gallop.

"Wait for us!" Winry shouted and she and Lorenz followed.

"Looks like they're not on your side buddy." Hughes snickered. "I better catch up with them. We'll wait for you on the hill." Maes turned his horse to their direction and Gracia's horse followed.

Riza was already half way to the cottage when Roy looked back at her. "Irritating little brats." Riza grumbled and cussed in her head. She had to keep her cool. She was famous for keeping a level head and keeping her emotions intact and hidden. She could be itching to shoot you but still keep a smile on her face. That was none other than 1st Lieutenant Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye. But this isn't 1st Lieutenant "Riza" Hawkeye anymore. This was Riza, the babysitter—the babysitter of _three_ _annoying little brats_, to be precise. She never knew it was so hard not to end someone's existence.

"Miss Hawkeye!" Roy called her as he jogged to keep up. "Please, let me apologize for my daughter."

"You are not at fault, sir. Therefore, you don't have to apologize." She replied blankly. Irritation was wrapping her tone.

"You have to understand. Micha has… Been through a lot." Roy defended softly.

"As have I, sir." Riza snapped.

Roy remained quiet. No babysitter or employee had ever snapped at him like this. His eyes grew wide and the porch of the cottage seemed to be shaking from Riza's anger. "I am so sorry, Miss Hawkeye. I will talk to them but please try to understand. Micha's been through more than what you can imagine and it's my fault she has. So let me apologize to you." Mustang's voice was so soft and sincere.

It was hard for Riza to hold on to her anger. These dark eyes that met hers were so gentle despite its sharpness. These eyes that searched hers were impossible to tear away from. He held on to her gaze for what seemed like hours. Silence.

Riza finally made herself look down and nod her head. She then entered the cottage to clean up and Mustang followed. Once he sat down on the sofa, the whole cottage was silent except for the sounds of falling water from the shower.

**(((-))) **

"Hey, come on, Micha, it _is_ your fault." Daniel said. "There's no need to be mad at your dad."

"Has anyone ever told you that _you're not helping?_" She bit back sarcastically.

Daniel never took these things from her seriously. He understood why she had always been so touchy about things like this. "Now you have." He chuckled. Daniel noticed her lips curve upward and stifled a laugh. "See, I make you laugh. How is that _not helping_?" He grinned.

Micha pulled her horse to push Daniel's, making him lose his balance for a while. "I hate you, you know that?" She laughed.

"Yes, I hate you too." He joined her in laughter.

Everyone else finally caught up with them. "Well, I see things here are fine, since you two are laughing." Hughes said. "It's getting kind of hot, let's head for the hill and get under that mango tree."

He led the way and everyone followed. Hughes was thinking about his best friend and the babysitter. _I wonder what they're doing now. It shouldn't take that long to clean up._ A smug smile crept up his face as he thought of a _dirty_ scenario. "You go, Roy!" Hughes cheered out loud and laughed, making him look like a lunatic in front of everybody.

"Who's he talking to?" Daniel asked Micha quietly.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Is he always like this?"

Micha nodded her head and replied with a wink, "that's uncle Maes for you."

**(((-)))**

Riza shampooed her hair more than five times and washed her body more than ten times just to get that wretched smell out.

Once she was drying herself, she heard a soft rapping on the door. "Miss Hawkeye? Do you need anything there?" His voice muffled by the door.

"No thank you sir. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She replied. As soon as she placed the towel around her body she realized, "oh great, I don't have anything to wear." She mumbled. _Except for one thing_.

Roy waited patiently outside for her. Mustang simply sat on the sofa, thinking about random thoughts that swam into his head. His pocket started to vibrate. He reached in and grabbed his phone.

"_Where are you and what's taking you so long?" _ It was a text from Maes. Roy hit the reply button and started to push the buttons with his thumbs.

"_Still in the cottage. We're almost done." _He clicked send and placed it back in his pocket.

It started to vibrate again. _That was a quick reply_. Thought Roy.

"_Really? Doing what? :" _That little emoticon was all Roy needed to see to know what Hughes was implying.

"_DAMMIT HUGHES!"_ Was his reply and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"_Touchy, I see. :-" " _Hughes replied. Roy didn't even bother replying anymore. His best friend is such a tease.

He heard the old hinges creak open. Roy stood up and craned his neck and body a bit to the side to see her.

Riza came out with her head bowed. She was wearing the riding dress. Roy was shocked. The dress fit so well on her. Not only that. She looked beautiful.

Mustang couldn't hide his shock. "I-I-umm…" Roy stuttered for a while before clearing his throat, "I'm glad the dress fits you, Miss Hawkeye." He said firmly.

"Yes. It does. Thank you so much for lending it to me, sir." Riza replied softly.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting." Roy strode out the door and checked Riza's horse before letting her get on. "Here, I'll give you a hand."

"It's ok, sir. I can do it." Riza said sternly.

"No, I don't want you to fall again."

With that, Riza faced her back on the chestnut mare's side. With Mustang's calloused hands on her waist, he gently lifted her up on the horse, side saddle. Riza felt quite embarrassed. She thought she was heavier than she looked. But her employer didn't say anything at all.

"Are you ok with side saddle?" He asked as he mounded his horse.

"I'll manage." Riza smiled thankfully.

Mustang returned the smile then dug his heels to his stallion's belly. Riza followed behind him. They rode in silence and Hawkeye was starting to hate side saddle. It was uncomfortable for her. She always wondered how those regal ladies managed with this.

Nearing the hill, and seeing the grazing horses nearby, Roy and Riza heard an acoustic guitar playing and a blend of voices, singing a happy little tune.

Everyone seemed so happy, singing along and very well too. Daniel was playing the guitar, and singing along with Maes. Micha and Gracia soon joined in. The little children swayed from side to side in delight.

"Afternoon Delight." Roy smirked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Riza made her mare go a little faster to hear him better.

"They're singing Afternoon Delight by the Starland Vocal Band. A cute song." He snickered.

As the two got off and neared the crowd, Riza heard how each and every single one's voice sounded. Micha was hitting a high note, nearing the end of the song. It stunned Hawkeye how well the teenager could sing.

"Sorry, Riza." Micha apologized after she sang the song. Her eyes narrowed for a split second but dulled after a split second.

"It's ok." Riza smiled. She suspected the sudden hostility in her eyes was because of the dress. Hawkeye thought it was better to drop it and just stay alert for anything Micha might do to her.

"Play another one, Daniel!" Hughes hit his back, causing the said person to gag.

"Ok, umm, everyone knows the Beatles, right?"

"My favorite band." Micha grinned.

Daniel started playing and singing softly. Hughes joined in and sang to his beautiful wife too; only instead of saying "Michelle" he replaced it with "Gracia".

"Now I know where he got the name from." Roy mumbled.

They sang old songs all morning, from James Taylor to Don McLean. Riza actually enjoyed Gracia's company, Ed and Al didn't need much taking care of, and there were no more pranks. That day was just all for fun and bonding.

* * *

**Hi guys! What do you think of this chapter? **** Thank you again for reading and supporting this fic. I'm sorry I can't update as fast. My internet has been down; I've been really busy with school and extracurricular activities as well. I'll be posting a link on how Micha and Daniel looks like on my profile page real soon. ^^ Please drop a review my way. They help me improve. Please tell me what you think and what you want to see. OH, AND PRANKS TOO. : **

**Love, Kiara. **


	10. Some Things She Never Knew

**IHey guys~ Here's the next chapter. R&R~**

**I don't own FMA. I only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**

That night, Riza heard Roy's rough voice, shouting at his children, mostly his eldest. Riza couldn't really make out what he was saying, just something about quitting the pranks, playing nice and how hard it is to find a sitter. Roy suddenly stopped and the door opened. Alphonse came out teary eyed, Edward had a stubborn and hard look on his face whilst Micha looked rather neutral, as if she was so used to being yelled at already.

Alphonse didn't look up at Riza, but Edward gave her a look before walking past her. Micha just gave her a blank look and proceeded to her own room and locked the door. Roy sat roughly on the sofa and sighed. His hand covering his eyes and his head leaned back on the head rest.

Hawkeye quickly scurried away before he noticed her to the kitchen. Daisy was there, cleaning up of what looked like the helper's dinner plates. Emily sat on the table talking to the two butlers and maid. Emily greeted Riza and offered her to take a seat and join them. Not wanting to be rude, she sat down next to Emily and grabbed an apple. Daisy gave her a knife and small plate to cut and peel the fruit with.

"Looks like they got a scolding again," sighed the oldest butler, Philip. "They should really just settle down. Well, Master Mustang was also mischievous and got chided a lot too. I guess they inherited it from him."

"Philip's been working for Master Mustang's father and even took care of Mistress Izumi when she was still in diapers." Explained Emily.

It always amazed Riza how people could stay so loyal to a family or even to a company or boss. Then again—she's been working in the Military for at least ten years.

The younger butler, Matthew, spoke up. "I wouldn't really know since I'm new, but they're all really nice to us maids, butlers, chef, hell—they love the gardener and pool cleaner even! I don't understand why they're so mean to the babysitters." Mused Matthew. He looked at Hawkeye and asked, "how about you, Miss Hawkeye? Do you have a hunch why they're like that to you?"

Riza never really thought about it but said the first guest that came to her head. "Maybe they just don't like the idea of a female being close to their dad and living with them. Or, they had a trauma to a previous one? I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"The trauma might be right for the young miss, but I'm not sure about the other two. Do you know what Master Mustang's ex-wife done to her?" Asked Philip to Riza.

"…No." She answered hesitantly.

Emily shook her head from side to side and touched Hawkeye's arm. "It such a sad story, Miss Hawkeye." She said softly. "It makes me wonder how the poor dear still smiles with the trauma of it all."

Riza couldn't imagine what type of _trauma_ a rich kid could ever go through, maybe besides not getting what they want. "Why, what happened?"

Matthew laughed bitterly and said: "Well, long story short, she was an illegitimate child, just dropped on Mustang's front porch. The DNA results were true and _bang_!" Matthew imitated an exploding bomb with his hands, "his parents wanted Micha out."

Hawkeye wasn't really internalizing all of this, but it really made sense now why Micha was sixteen and Roy was only thirty-one. "Are you serious?" It came out as a feeble whisper.

"Yup. Not only that, but he didn't want to give her up. But when she was three, Mustang finally broke down and gave her to an orphanage."

Riza's eyes widened and she could barely speak. "But then… how did she come back here?"

"He came back for her." Smiled Philip weakly. "I even offered to Master Mustang for my sister back in the country to take care of her for him, but then he didn't want to give her up. God bless Mister Hughes and Miss Gracia back then."

"They were the ones who took care of the young miss. Since Mister Hughes was already working and Miss Gracia was already living in with him, they decided to take care of her for Master Mustang." Explained Emily. "If you haven't noticed, most of the pictures of the young miss are with him and his wife."

Riza never really noticed because she was either too busy being paranoid with the pranks, or maybe because she simply didn't want to appear snoopy by looking at every single photo that was displayed throughout the mansion. "What about her step mother? I saw a picture of Mister Mustang and a lady with blond hair in one of the frames by the door." Asked Riza.

"She's the reason why I think the young miss isn't exactly that nice to you." Reasoned Philip.

There was a shrill ring and a feeble and soft voice came out through the speaker. "Hello? Is anyone still down there?"

"Speak of the devil." Smirked Matthew.

"Yes, young miss, what can I do for you?" Answered Daisy. The cook spoke with a country accent as she directed her voice to the speaker whilst holding the button down. She heard Micha sniff a bit and let out a heavy breath before speaking. "Young miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffed again.

"Have you been crying?" Asked Daisy out of concern.

"I'm fine. Umm, can you please ask Philip if he can send me a glass of water, a mug of milk and maybe a slice of cake? I didn't eat much a while ago." She had definitely been crying.

Philip was already at the fridge, getting a bottle of water and taking out the cake. Emily took the milk and a sauce pan, handing it to Daisy to heat the milk with.

"We're on our way, young miss. And please, don't cry." Begged Daisy.

"Oh, Daisy," Micha laughed bitterly, "thanks for the concern, but you know me. I just _have_ to let it out some time. Oh, and please tell Riza to tuck my brothers in. I think dad left for a bar. Make sure the key is taped to the pot—as much as I want him to be locked out, I don't want you guys to get into trouble. I already called uncle Maes and told him that dad went out, I'm sure he's on his way to him."

"Will do, young miss." Daisy let go of the button and started to heat the milk. Philip was slicing a piece of cake while Emily took out a tray.

"You can't really blame Micha, Miss Hawkeye." Mumbled Matthew. "She may have bitch tendencies, but you'll understand. I think it's better if she tells you herself. I don't think anyone here can bear to tell you what her step mother did to her." Matthew stood up and took a key hanging from the wall and a reel of tape on the counter.

Philip got everything ready and made his way to Micha's room, leaving Riza sitting there on the table.

"Best you go tuck the little boys in." Smiled Emily. "Oh, and don't forget to read their planners. Has Master Mustang given them to you?"

"Yes, he has." Riza nodded.

"Good, make sure you familiarize yourself with the places and time they need to go. Those two have a really busy schedule."

"Ok, thank you, Emily." Hawkeye smiled at her and made her way to the boys' room as quietly and quickly as she can.

**(((-)))**

Alphonse lied on his bed while his brother sat on the study table with his lamp on, vigorously writing something down, sheer determination and a hint of revenge in his eyes.

"Brother, do you think sister's holding up ok? Daddy was really hard on her and her punishment is harsher than usual." Mused Al.

"I'm sure she's fine. If not, I know this will!" Edward showed a one half illustration board with numbers, calculations and crude drawings on it to his younger brother.

"Brother, what's that?" Al pushed himself up on his elbows and sat up straight.

"What does it look like? Another prank, of course." Edward smirked.

"Brother!" Al chided. "Daddy just said, no more pranks! You'll just get us all into trouble."

"Well if this babysitter can make our sister cry, I'm sure we can." Edward replied harshly.

"She's not that bad." Al whispered.

Edward shoved the illustration board under the bed once he heard footsteps approaching. He killed the lamp light and jumped on the bed next to Al.

Riza knocked on the door softly and peered her head in. "Are the two of you still awake?"

"Miss Riza, where's daddy?" Al asked softly.

"I think Mister Mustang went out, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Riza assured him.

Al nodded and stared at her with his big golden eyes. Edward sat stubbornly beside Al, watching her every move.

"Your sister asked me to tuck you two in…"

_Silence._

"What do you boys usually do before you sleep?" She asked, breaking the ice.

"We already took a bath, and brushed our teeth." Edward said roughly.

"Ok, so, what next?"

"Sister usually sang us to sleep, or just read us a story." Al mused.

"Ok, so what story do you want me to read to you?" Hawkeye pulled a chair over to the side of their bed and waited.

"Sister was reading us "To Kill a Mocking Bird". We stopped at chapter eight." Alphonse replied.

Riza paused for a moment to internalize what he just said. _This little seven and eight year old boy… Read To Kill a Mocking Bird?_ "Are you sure she read to you To Kill a Mocking Bird?" She asked.

"We graduated from Granny Goose ages ago." Edward bit back. He hated it when people underestimated them just because of their age... or his height for that matter.

"Ok then," Riza sighed then opened the book on the night table and began reading to them. After she finished the chapter, Edward and Alphonse each gave their analogy and reflection about the chapter and shared what they thought the characters should have done and shouldn't have. The brothers also shared what they thought was the social problems shown in the chapter.

_These boys truly are amazing_. Thought Riza. She turned the lamps off and bid them good night and proceeded to her own room.

**(((-)))**

After taking a steam shower and changing into comfortable pajamas, she took Hayate and placed the little puppy on her lap on the bed while she was reading the little boys' schedules.

It seemed like Edward was a really academic and sports like person while Alphonse was more into music and arts. Though Ed also had Violin and two art classes and Al had soccer and advanced summer classes, their personalities really showed with their choice of activities.

Riza wondered how the boys were able to cope up with the busy schedule. They had something from eight in the morning all the way to five in the afternoon. They had lunch time free and thirty minutes to spare for a little break, but that was it. As she scanned the whole summer planner, their schedules were always jammed pack from Monday to Fridays. Hour after hour after hour of activities, it was impossible.

She did as her employer had told her. Hawkeye copied their whole schedule for the week on the phone Mustang had given her. It took her a while to figure out which buttons do which, but she got the hang of it pretty fast and was able to place their schedules in. After that, she opened a small pocket book and started reading where she last left off.

It was already around twelve when she finished. The chapters' cliff hangers were too unbearable for her to withstand. Finally, she placed the book down and killed her lamp. But as soon as she laid her head on the soft pillow, she heard something.

_Crash!_

Riza shot up and turned her lamp on. Even Hayate woke up. His ears perked up and fully aware. He turned his dark gaze to his mistress and Riza placed a finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet. Hawkeye pulled her robe on and loaded her pistol then cautiously and quietly went out of her room, Hayate closely on her heels.

She made her way down the flight of stairs and neared the front door. She heard a man curse and mumbled some intelligible things. He seemed to be carrying something with him. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Riza leaned on the side of the door and peered out to see who it was, with her gun in hand. The person seemed to have found the key and opened the door. Riza stayed silent and pointed the gun at the back of the intruder's head, clicking the safety off.

"Don't move." She said.

The room was really dark, and the only light was from the open door. The dark figure slowly turned around to face her.

Just then, Riza realized who it was.

"Yo." Maes grinned.

Hawkeye sighed and placed the gun down. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize who you were." She apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. It's probably second nature to you, being alert and all." Maes snickered. "Hey, can you help me get Roy to his room?"

Riza's burgundy eyes trailed down to Mae's left arm. Roy was almost out of it, dangling from Maes's arm.

"He drank half a bottle of Jack by the time I got there." Explained Hughes.

Riza placed one arm of Roy's around her shoulders and Hughes did the same, the two slowly made their way up the stairs and dropped Roy on his bed. Hughes pulled Mustang's shoes off and dumped them on the floor.

"You should get used to doing this too, Miss Hawkeye. This'll be your job soon." Maes told her.

"I plan on rather preventing it, sir." Sighed Riza.

Maes laughed a bit and made his leave. Riza locked the door behind him on the way out and finally, got some rest before the big day.

* * *

**I don't really know why I made this chapter… Like this. But I guess what I'm trying to say in this chapter is that Riza learned something new about all of them. I see that Micha's been getting haters pretty fast. I don't really feel hurt… more like bad, but less than bad because… I based her personality off myself. 8D *shot* **

**Honestly, I found the horse shit hilarious. I enjoy seeing people in pain. *evil face* Any way, I really want to see your reactions on the whole, me and Micha have almost the same personality. We're the same in a completely different way. If you get my drift. **

**Anyway, please review, I love getting your feedback. ^^ If you have an account, please kindly log in so I can reply to you. Don't worry, I'm only a bitch to people I want to be, and since I don't personally know you guys, I'm nice, right? **** Love, Kiara~ **


	11. Discipline and Shopping

**First and foremost… SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO REPLY TO ALMOST ANY OF YOU. OTL I was able to read them, though. :-j My general reply for you all is, I'm not offended and I appreciate the comments. Though I really have to say, lighten up guys! You're taking this fic a bit too seriously. ^^; [I mean that in no way to be offensive] I honestly found the horse shit funny and a lot of my friends did too. Not one told me it was mean… so yeah.**

**Anyway, I shall continue this A/N after the chapter. **

**I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I only own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**

Edward and Alphonse were sleeping soundly on the comfortable posturemed mattress they had recently acquired until a menacing and startling sound cracked them away from their sweet slumber.

Riza stood right in front of the little boys' bed when she extended her hand and pushed the button on an air horn.

The two brothers' eyelids flew open and shot up in fright. They hurriedly got to their feet and stood like a stiff soldier in front of their babysitter, who was wearing loose camouflage cargo pants, combat boots and her tight black shirt.

Mean while, in the other rooms, out of fright, Roy fell off the bed with his stirring. He landed with a muffled thud by his carpet. "Oh…" He groaned. "Shit."

Micha too, woke up from the sound of the air horn. She groaned out loud, just like her father. "Not again!" She dropped her head on the pillow and forced herself to go back to bed.

"At-ten-tion!" Riza raised her voice to get the boys fully awake. "Same schedule men. Shower, change, eat and we are off. This must all be done before o-six hundred hours. Understood?" She asked sternly.

Poor boys, they looked like they were ready to shit in their pajamas. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They said in unison rather weakly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" Riza was giving them a little taste of discipline since their father was too soft on them or, at least in Riza's view he was. She has been doing this for about a week now and the boys have no choice but to go along with it. They have complained to their father about having to wake up at five in the morning during summer and leaving by six when all their activities start at eight but Roy had nothing of it. He said that Riza had a good method to toughen them up. (even if he too, doesn't like being woken up that early)

The boys shook slightly either from her voice or from terror. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They screamed.

"Good. Now get to it." Riza replied sternly.

Roy dragged his feet across the corridor. Shoulders slumped and eye lids heavy whilst occasionally cursing how early it is and that Riza moved his gym schedule in the morning, _before_ work.

Riza saw him and shook her head. "Sir, must you always get up on the wrong side of the bed every morning?"

Roy looked at her sleepily. He looked rather… cute, if you want to call it that. Hayate barked happily, as if greeting him good morning.

"See, sir. Even Hayate's happy in the morning. Why can't you?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a morning person, Miss Hawkeye." Roy replied groggily and further walked down the corridor to get breakfast. "I don't understand how _you_ deal with it." He said when he just passed her.

Riza let out a sigh and replied, "Years of practice, sir. You'll get used to it."

"Meh."

Riza knocked loudly on Micha's door to get her up. "Time to get up or you'll be late!" She raised her voice.

"It's only five-ten! I don't have anything to do until nine." She whined.

"Early bird catches the worm."

"Then let it catch it. I don't care."

Riza lightly chuckled and opened her door. Micha's face was flat on her pillow and the covers were everywhere. "Get up. Everyone's having breakfast."

She let out a groan then got up and just like her dad, silently cussed while dragging her feet down the corridor.

**(((-)))**

At the breakfast table, like father like daughter, they were completely out of it in the morning. Micha was just staring at the oatmeal in front of her while her father held his coffee mug half way to his lips, also staring at nothing. Edward and Alphonse were a different story, though. Those two ate as fast they could.

"Please, young masters, do eat slowly. I don't want either of you to choke." Daisy commented worriedly.

"Philip, ready my things for the gym… and my car." Roy said, still staring at nothing.

Riza came downstairs and saw the scene before her. She shook her head and sipped her tea. "It's almost six…" She whispered to herself while looking at the clock.

"I'M DONE!" The two boys got up and raised their hands.

Hawkeye slightly jerked and nodded once. "Ok, just rest while I get your things into the car." She turned her heel and went back upstairs.

**(((-)))**

Once Hawkeye got back down to the breakfast room, no one was there but her employer and much to her surprise, he was already in his gym clothes. Instead of his coffee tumbler in his hand though, it was a glass of the nutri-shake she had been making for him. She didn't just change their _schedules_, she also changed their _diets_. Riza almost never gawks, but this time, she did. Do you want to know what happened? Roy gulped down the blended vegetables, meat and eggs without making a single face. It was only two days ago when Riza had to tie him down a chair with chains a gun pointed at his head just for him to take a small sip.

Roy saw her expression and gave her his signature _sexy_ smirk. "Is something wrong, Miss Hawkeye?"

Riza shook her head to clear it. "No, sir. I was just… Surprised that you're drinking it… _Willingly._"

He let out a charming chuckle and approached her quietly, closing the space between them. "Well, I don't want you to go through the trouble anymore." He said, only loud enough for _them_ to hear. His deep eyes mesmerized her, making it impossible for her to turn her burgundy ones away. A few seconds of silence passed before he broke the ice. "You better get going, they're already waiting for you in the car."

Riza only nodded before she started to make her way to the front door.

"Oh, Miss Hawkeye, don't forget, we have dinner together later." Mustang called after her.

Hawkeye wasn't thinking straight when she stopped mid step and looked back at her employer rather bemused.

Mustang smirked. "Today's Friday. I expect a full report about my children and their activities. I'll be home by six today so we can leave at seven-thirty."

"Oh… Yes, sir." Riza mumbled before walking out of the front door.

"I'm looking forward to it." He smirked and then he gulped down what was left of his drink.

**(((-)))**

"What took you so long?" Edward asked her from the back seat with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Your father talked to me." She replied while closing the door and starting the car.

"What did he say?" Asked Alphonse.

"He doesn't want you two to be late." She said sternly before driving out of the huge garage and out into the street.

The boys would spend three hours in their aunt's house for training. Usually, Riza would just stay and help out Mister Sig with the butcher shop, but she got a text on her phone. It was from Mister Mustang.

"Go to Fashion Street right now. Micha's waiting for you. She'll help you find a dress for dinner later. You have thirty minutes. I will get Maria to pick the boys up. Now go."

_A dress? What for? And why Fashion Street? The clothes there are worth my month's salary! Well… now it can… _Riza thought incredulously but she did as she was told. Once she got out on the field, she told Miss Izumi and left.

Finding a parking spot in Fashion Street was a killer. Finally, she found a valet and gave her keys. She spotted Micha's car right in front of a café. The hood was still hot. Riza entered the cafe. The cold and coffee stained air brought much pleasure to Riza's nostrils. She immediately spotted Micha sitting at a corner table, reading a book.

"There you are." She said, not looking up from the book. "Please take a seat." She sipped from her cold coffee and as soon as the waiter placed another cold coffee down, Micha placed the book away and gestured her to take the drink. "It's not poison, don't worry."

Riza took the drink in her hands and reluctantly took a sip from it. Once the cold liquid hit her tongue, heaven rested upon her taste buds. It evidently showed in her eyes.

"Good, huh?" Micha smiled. "This is the best coffee house in town. Now, about your dress…"

"That's the thing…" Riza started. "Do I have to buy one in Fashion Street? I mean, I don't think I can afford anything here."

"Who said _you_ were paying for it? I am." Micha laughed.

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"It's part of my punishment. _Part _of." Micha had a blunt face on. "You'll be dining with my dad in a five star restaurant at the pier at seven and probably leave the place by nine. And since my dad's wearing a custom made suit, I can't allow you to wear just _any_ dress."

_This was just too overwhelming. Custom made suit? Five star restaurant? What the hell is up with all of this? _

"Take note, paparazzi will be there. You can move around in heels, right?" Micha asked her.

"Yes… but—"

"Excellent!" Micha grinned and popped up standing. "We shall go shopping now. To *Schneider we shall go!"

Riza felt weird walking along Fashion Street wearing her Military drill outfit. She got weird stares from every person she passed. It was like she didn't belong there or something. Well, she really didn't. At least… not yet.

Micha pushed a glass door open to a designer store. All the sales ladies and staff greeted her with a million dollar smile.

"Hello, Miss Mustang. Welcome to Schneider Design." The lady greeted her.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Is Leila and Paul here? I texted them that, I had something important to be done."

"Yes, they are at the drawing room. Come, I'll take you there."

Micha took a hold on Riza's arm and dragged her to the back. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered a well lit room.

Riza saw two people, chatting by the drawing table. There were mannequins, cloth and designs all over the walls.

Riza recognized the girl with long black hair. She was the one at the pool with Micha a few days ago.

"Leila!" Micha ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi." She replied.

"Paul, how are you?" Micha too, gave him a hug.

"I'm doing well, my dear, you're looking better than ever." The young designer told her.

"This is Riza." Micha introduced her to them. "Riza, meet Leila, my best friend, and Paul, the founder of Schneider Design."

Paul walked to her and looked at her from head to toe and circled her a few times. His eyes were deep in thought. "I like what I'm seeing." Paul smiled. "Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Very nice curves, a perfect silhouette if you ask me-models should have her body instead of being sticks."

The two girls giggled and agreed.

"I think a nice sweetheart cut will be nice on her." Leila suggested.

"With a nice red color. Silk. _Has to be silk._" Micha added.

"Why?" Asked Hawkeye while two people came in and started to measure her. She had an agitated look on her face but allowed them to continue with their work. Getting mad at them will be useless. Besides, they're just doing their jobs. _I wonder if I'm doing mine…_ Riza rolled her eyes inwardly.

"My dad's wearing a silk suit. You two have to look _coherent_." Micha answered simply while sifting through a design book.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're pairing them up." Leila chuckled.

"Well, Riza is pretty." Micha snickered.

Riza shot her a look and twitched. Paul lightly laughed at her reaction and placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure she just wants you to admit that you find Roy sexy."

_WHAT THE HELL._ Riza screamed deep, deep, _way deep_ inside. _These people are so vain. Actually, vain would be an understatement._

The three of them laughed aloud while Riza just stood there… seemingly emotionless. _Seemingly_.

A worker came in holding a hanger with an opaque covering atop the garment hiding inside. Paul took it from him and had him move outside the drawing room.

"Try it on." Paul was handing the hanger to her, but Hawkeye took a step back.

Micha rolled her eyes. "For god's sake, just try it on. If you don't like it…"

Hawkeye was hoping that she would say something in the lines of, "then you don't have to wear it." or "We'll get another one." But instead she said:

"Too bad. You have to look good. So you're wearing it." Leila placed a hand over her mouth and laughed silently while turning red. Riza's face was agitatedly priceless.

Paul, Leila and Micha pushed her into a dressing room and shut the curtains for her to change.

The three of them stood in front of the dressing room. After a few minutes, Hawkeye pushed the curtains to one side. All eyes were on her. It made her a bit conscious. Not wanting to be the center of attention and keeping all the eyes on her, she finally spoke up.

"How does it look?"

* * *

**You guys have to understand my type of humor to really fully enjoy this fic. **

**I might go on a hiatus after I post my next chapter. I'm really busy as of late and I think it will be good for those with hot blood to cool down. Sorry to those who like the fic. :p But really, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. If you want to bitch on me, then PM me so I can defend myself and I can fight you properly. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it seems rushed… It kind of was. ^^; Please leave a comment my way if you have time~**

**P.S. I already have the next chapter 50% done, but it will take a while to finish. **


	12. The Date Part I

**Late post… I've been really busy and sick… I hope you enjoy this chapter. **** R&R~**

**I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

It was already six o' clock and daddy's little girl was doing his tie for him. She had to tiptoe and lift her chin a bit higher for her to be in eye level with the tie. He was a good 5'9" while she only stood 5'3" after all.

"I hate being so short." She mumbled.

Her father let out a laugh. "Tell me, princess, will I get mad at you tonight?" He grinned while looking down at her.

She stopped fiddling with the tie and took a step back. "I swear, whatever it is, I didn't burn a building." She said humorously. They both laughed and she continued with his tie. "If you mean if she's going to give you a _nosebleed_ or you'd want _strangle_ me, I think it's both." She gave her dad a triumphant grin.

Mustang's head jerked back and raised a brow at his daughter. "Why?" He asked cautiously. "What did you do?"

She simply grinned and tapped his chest. "You'll see." She skipped away and headed back to Riza's room to check on her.

**(((-)))**

Riza sat on in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror disbelievingly. She wouldn't believe the reflection she was seeing. Her hair was delicately arranged in a half bun with curls flowing down her back. Her neck was adorned with a simple diamond necklace Micha had bought her back in Fashion Street with a pair of matching earrings. Her makeup was done as natural as possible but it also highlighted her eyes and lips very well. She could recall when Micha was applying the cosmetic on her soft lips.

"If he isn't tempted enough with your lips with no makeup and this doesn't do the trick, I know that it'll work with every man in that restaurant." She giggled. The girl made Riza feel uneasy with her comments, but she understood what the hidden meanings to her words were. A normal person would've just simply said this, "You have really nice, soft, kissable lips." But that comment still made her involuntarily shiver. She saw her reflection and stifled a laugh.

What she still couldn't fully understand was why did she have to be so formally dressed. And why did she have to spend so much money on an outfit that she would only wear for one night? Part of the reason she came up with was that one: she's rich, two: it was part of her punishment and three: God knows what number three is but she was sure she didn't. It also baffled her on why she became so… nice. Well, it wasn't really nice but compared to how she and her brothers were last week… this is nice.

Micha knocked a few times before coming in her room. She had an SLR hanging around her neck.

"Photoshoot time." She grinned as she leaned on the door frame. A haunted look sweept across Hawkeye's face. "Just kidding." She chuckled. "You should really lighten up." She walked over to her babysitter and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Can I do a makeover or what?" She said proudly. Riza sighed and quirked her lips up. "Better get up, dad's waiting upstairs."

Micha was already half way out the door until Hawkeye called for her.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Riza said nonchalantly.

She turned to face her and tipped her head to the side, giving her the go signal.

"Why are you… doing this? And being… do I dare say _nice_?" Riza asked with a little humor added to the last bit of the sentence.

Micha smirked. It was unbelievably the girl version of her fathers'. "Darling, you don't know the meaning of nice. If I really start to like you… You'll probably _drown_ in gifts." She laughed. "Well, my brothers seem to like you and so does my dad." She shrugged and gave her a bemused look. "Why, do you want me to be mean?" She teased.

"No, it's just… weird." Riza admitted. She knew the little princess wasn't going to be offended anyway.

"Well, if I wasn't weird, then I'd be normal. If I was normal, I'd be boring. And if I was boring, then I wouldn't be Micha. And if I'm not Micha, then I'm not unique." She winked at her.

"Isn't everybody unique?" Riza raised a brow, smugly.

"That's like saying no one is." The girl giggled and skipped back upstairs. _She's in a happy mood_. Riza thought.

**(((-))) **

All ready and looking as sexy as always, Roy saw his two boys hanging around the kitchen. The counter held numerous baking ingredients. "Hey there, boys. What're all the ingredients for?"

Alphonse sat on the counter and held on to the chocolate chips while Edward was busy having a glaring contest with the milk. "She's going to put this evil substance in…" He said acidly.

"We're making cookies!" Alphonse smiled and extended his small hands holding the chocolate chips to his father's face.

Roy smiled at his youngest son and ruffled his hair. "Just don't make too much of a mess. I don't want another flour fight, ok?"

Al brought the bag of chocolate chips near his face, covering his lips and chin and looked at his dad with big, golden puppy eyes and nodded his head. Roy smiled and looked over to Daisy, their cook.

"Make sure they don't burn the house down, ok?" He smirked.

"If they don't burn the city down first, sir." Daisy replied humorously.

"Hey, isn't that _my_ job?" Micha came down from the stairs. She held up her SLR and pointed at Mustang. He instantly snapped to a handsome pose. His daughter laughed at his vain behavior and simply continued to take photos. Her younger brothers joined in, striking their own poses that fit their personality. "This is so going in my journal and Facebook." She told herself softly with an inerasable grin, gracing her lips. She only stopped when she realized her father was staring right passed her and the lens. A smug smile crept up her face.

Roy Mustang, international playboy and sexiest man of the year for three times in a row was practically drooling. Drooling over the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. He slowly looked at her from head to toe and back up again. He let out a smirk. "I see Micha saved money." His tone was laced with smugness.

Micha gawked at his statement. "Wh-what? _How can you say that_?" She asked incredulously.

_He calls this saving?_ Hawkeye thought. _Oh well, he's rich._ She inwardly rolled her eyes. She was already getting used to how rich people live—treating money as if it was nothing to them. But to this family, it really seemed like it didn't matter if they had money or not. They would still most likely be rich anyway. Even if they started from the dirt, they'd be sitting on gold in no time with their intelligence.

Roy strode over to Riza and started circling her, examining _every single_ detail. His smugness did not go away. Hawkeye felt uneasy knowing that he was circling her and looking at places she wouldn't usually let a man's eyes drift to. "Her dress is too plain and it's from Schneider's. You most likely either got it for free or on a _huge discount_. Though the materials are pricey and designed with high taste, you _could_ have picked something better. But you get extra points since the dress is perfect for Miss Hawkeye's body type."

Riza let out a small involuntary shudder. _He's looking too much_… She thought. _What type of punishment is this anyway?_

"Yeah, but plain looks good on her." Micha said. "Not that she's plain or anything…" She assured her father that she wasn't insulting their babysitter. If she did, she would have gotten into so much more trouble.

"And her makeup and hair…" Roy laughed silently. "_You_ did it on your own." He said suddenly serious. "You could have hired a professional stylist to do the job."

"I think she did a good job." Alphonse cut in. "Miss Riza looks so pretty." He grinned.

Riza was flattered that he complimented her so sincerely. She felt the pure honesty coming from the little boy's voice.

"You see that, dad?" Micha pointed her arm towards her little brother. "He thinks she looks great! And little kids _do not_ lie." She was desperate.

"True." He snickered. His hand came out of his pocket and let a finger lightly skim on Riza's flawless back. She tensed a little but then she felt his finger come up the nape of her neck. At this point, she stopped breathing.

Roy knew the effects he had on her. And he liked it. He slowly picked up a strand of her golden hair with his finger as he leaned in closer. Pressing his broad chest on her back and practically breathed his words to her ear. "There is one strand out of place." At this point, Riza let out an uneven breath. Feeling his warmth, seeping out of his silky suit before seeping into hers, and pressing on to her skin. It sent chills down her spine.

Roy stepped away from her and raised a hand to exaggerate his triumphant smile, "I guess this means I will have to pull through with your second punishment." He snickered at his daughter and swiped the car keys off the counter.

Her mouth was left open in pure shock. "What the hell! How can you _not_ think she's a knock out?"

_I'm a what now? _Riza thought instantly, slightly bemused.

"Don't get me wrong, she gorgeous." He said as if the person they were talking about wasn't even in the same room, or three feet away from them. "But I specifically said that I wanted her to look like a _goddess_ tonight. You could have exaggerated her beauty far more."

_These people… I don't even have a word to describe them!_ Riza was starting to get annoyed. What was she? Their toy that they can play with? Something with no rights, dignity and life? Or something that had their own mind even? Anger started to seep into the corners of her mind.

"You are all being ridiculous!" Edward suddenly shouted as if he was an adult. "Riza looks beautiful, and Micha did her job well. I don't know what else you want, dad. Do you want her to glow and maybe float along with that choir in the background singing while she walks?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "You're all taking this too serious. It's just a date!" Anger clear in his liquid eyes.

"Who said this was a date?" Riza snapped. All eyes were on her again. "As far as I am concerned, this was a report. A report about the _three_ of you." She evenly gave them a glare and pointed at them with her finger.

Roy let out an amused sigh and grinned at her. "Relax. I'm sure it just slipped Edward's tongue." He hoped this would coax her, but it _didn't_. His smile slowly melted into a thin line. "We have wasted enough time. Our reservation will be given to someone else if we don't leave now."

Riza let out a sigh to cool her nerves and nodded her head. _These people are unbelievable._ Admit it or not, she did feel rather hurt. So she didn't look like a goddess tonight… _Well, sorry I'm not the prettiest thing on earth_. She rolled her eyes.

She and Roy made their way to his car. Riza was going to walk over his black Porche, but Roy took a hold of her waist and steered her to his Lamborghini instead. Riza let out a small squeak out of his sudden action, but Roy pretended he didn't feel her body tense, hear her reaction, or how damn good she smelled.

_She used her own perfume…_ He thought as he took in another lungful, pretending to inhale the night air. He clicked the car remote and the headlights lit up. Roy opened the suicide door for Hawkeye.

Riza slipped in with some discomfort. The heels were so high and car was low rise. _This is going to be hard to get out of_. She thought

Roy got in the car and the engine ignited with a purr. He turned the headlights on, and carefully drove out of his garage and out of his property. He needed to find a way for her to forgive him. If not, this night would be ruined. _It looks like it's time to bring out the charm_. Mustang thought smugly.

**This is just the first part… the next chapter is where the juicy stuff is. *smug face* I shall post when I can find time because lately, it seems to be running away from me. **

**Oh! I forgot to put this in my last A/N. Guys, help me think of a way to ask this guy out to prom. =)) Be as creative as you can. He's the editor in chief of the school's paper and an Archer. Let your creative minds blow away. ;) **

**I hope you liked this fic and please do leave a comment down my way when you have time. 3 **


	13. The Date Part II

**Terribly sorry for the late post. I've been sick for more than a month now and I was close to being confined in the hospital for Dengue Fever. But thank goodness I'm a negative for it. :) **

**I hope you've all been well. **** Here's the next chapter. I know you guys are going to enjoy this more than the last one. XD**

**I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**

It's an hour drive to the pier and traffic was not exactly at their favor. For the first few minutes of the drive, a deafening silence and a cloud of tension filled the contours of the vehicle. Riza kept her burgundy eyes straight on the road. She fixed a clod glare at the view that was provided by the windshield for her. Once in a while, she noticed Roy's sideward glances at her or how he pretended to check the mirror on her side when he actually wanted to steal a peek of her face.

Mustang couldn't take the silence anymore. He pushed the button on the radio to turn it on. Suddenly, loud rock music started to play. Riza jerked in fright and covered her ears as it threatened to burst. Roy immediately pushed the button again and killed the music.

Silence.

A grin slowly crept up on the dark haired man's face. And out of nowhere, he started to chuckle. Hawkeye looked at him like he was some sort of deranged lunatic. This chuckle evolved into a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny, sir?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He was laughing still, hardly able to keep both of his hands on the wheel too. Thank goodness they were at a red light. This was starting to annoy her. "You should've seen the look on your face." His words were shaky, and still continued to show his amusement.

He just poured gasoline in the raging fire inside of her. Riza dangerously flared her nostrils as she gave him the most acidic stare he could muster. Her cold eyes met a warm and foolish grin. Her lips quirked up in the slightest. Roy noticed this and gave her an exaggerated smug smile, he even twitched his brows upward. He looked ridiculously funny, and in the slightest of ways, seductive. Riza scoffed and tried as hard as she could not to laugh. She resorted to biting her lower lip, but it failed her. She was now laughing.

Roy watched as this beautiful lady next to him tried to regain her composure. "You should laugh more often." He told her. "It looks good on you."

Hawkeye cleared her throat, and gained her full composure again. She straightened up. "Thank you, sir."

"When we're in the restaurant, don't call me sir. Call me Roy." He told her. The green light replaced yellow. Mustang switched gears and stepped on the pedal; the car instantly obeyed and took off speedily.

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I told you not to call me that." He replied, not answering the first question.

"You said in the _restaurant._ Not inside your car_, sir_." Riza pressed the last word. A little payback of her own.

Roy kept a poker face and both eyes on the road. He answered after a few minutes. "You'll see." He took a turn, and Riza already saw the sparkling water of the bay.

**(((-)))**

Hawkeye admired the restaurant. Half of it was in the water. She wasn't surprised, of course. But what she didn't expect was, Roy didn't stop for the valet. Instead, he personally parked the car. Riza noticed a white van nearby. Roy killed the headlights and took a deep breath.

He didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say. He ran a white gloved hand through his raven locks. Riza watched like it was happening in slow motion. How the soft fabric fitted his hands so well, how the locks of hair on his head bended with the stroke, how his smell wafted her way when he placed his hand back down. It sent chills down her spine_. What's this feeling?_ She asked herself.

He finally spoke up. "Riza, I—"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Excuse me." He answered the call. "Hello? Yes, Princess? We're going with the old one? …Al right… Yes, we're here… Ok, go ahead… No, you don't have to wait for me… Ok… How far are they?... Ok… Got it… Bye." Roy ended the call and slipped it into his pocket.

He looked out the window and saw people with cameras, microphones, and notepads. He looked at Riza. "Riza, whatever happens, just play along. Just keep your head high, stay close to me and whatever happens, don't react violently, understood?"

"Yes, Roy." She nodded. _What's going on? Who are those people outside? _

Roy stepped out of the car and closed the door. The cameras started flashing; people started asking questions and shoving microphones up his face. Roy simply smiled and said a few words while he made his way towards Riza's side. He opened the door and offered her his hand. Riza took it and got out of the car. The media gasped—and if possible—became even more assertive with the questions.

Roy snaked his arm around Riza's small waist. His touch sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.

"If you'll excuse me, we're late for dinner." Roy smiled. He tried to lead her out of the crowd, but they kept on blocking.

"Who are you?" One person asked Riza. She simply looked away.

"Are you his new girlfriend? Or a fling?" Another asked. "A late night play mate, perhaps?"

_What the hell are these people talking about?_ She thought. _These are personal questions! And no, I most certainly am not. _The last statement was enough to make her look the slightest bit appalled.

"Do you like having his arm around your waist? How does it feel?" They just kept on asking.

Roy gripped her tighter and smirked. "Of course she does, and those questions are far too personal for you to be asking." He told them. He brought his lips up to her ear and apologized. His breath made her head feel so light, Hawkeye blushed and tried to hide it from the cameras by coming closer to him.

They finally made it to the restaurant. The security guards held them all back as Roy and Riza entered. The manager greeted them and brought them to their table. It was in the veranda, where the moonlit sky and millions of sparkling diamonds shone over them.

Roy pulled Riza's chair for her. He sat across her and the waiter started pouring them wine.

"You did great." He smirked. "That blush of yours was very natural, and you coming closer to avoid was brilliant."

"…Roy, what's going on?" She asked hesitantly.

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but an elderly couple around their sixties approached them.

"Mister Mustang!" A man with prominent grey hair smiled. "It's a pleasure seeing you here. Congrats on your latest project. The hotel is beautiful." He said gleefully.

"Ah, thank you, Mister Jones. Have you seen it?" Roy asked.

"Yes, my wife and I stayed a night when we were visiting our grandchildren down south." He replied.

"Hello, Mister Mustang. Long time no see." Mister Jones's wife spoke up. "Who's this lovely young lady with you?" She asked while she gave Riza a curious smile. Riza tried her hardest not to flinch and smiled.

"Good evening, Misses Jones." Roy greeted her. "Of course, how rude of me. Mister and Misses Jones, I would like you to meet Elizabeth or 'Riza', for short." Mustang gestured his hand towards her and smiled.

The two elderly couple looked at her with beaming approving smiles.

"Riza, meet Mister and Misses Jones." Roy introduced the couple to her. "They are one of the biggest investors." He teased.

The elderly man laughed heartily while he tried to engage conversation with Mustang. Misses Jones on the other half, gushed at Riza. "My dear, you look beautiful." She complimented her.

Hawkeye gave her a sheepish smile and thanked her for the kind compliment.

"How long has it been?" Misses Jones asked.

"How long was what, Misses Jones?" She asked.

"Oh, dear, call me Sylvia. You know, how long have you been together with Roy? Is he really that good in bed?" She asked, smugly.

Riza felt the blood fall from her face. She opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Darling, don't go asking people that." Mister Jones placed an arm around his wife's waist. "You already know what she'll say." He mockingly pretended to whisper, but it was still heard.

Roy simply laughed, playing along. He looked at Riza, expecting that she would do the same, but she seemed too petrified to say anything.

"Oh, Misses Jones, you don't know the half of it." Roy replied, covering up Riza's loss of words. He wasn't lying. No, he was merely telling the truth because she really didn't know the back story.

"Oh, Roy. Just make sure you give her a wedding ring right before." Misses Jones chuckled. "It's about time you settled down and gave your children a nice mother."

Roy's smile began to melt. Riza noticed that the subject was still a bit too sensitive for him. She had to help. But how?

"Well, it's rather difficult to tie him down." Riza suddenly blurted without thinking it through. This made everyone look at her, even Roy. "I mean, I have so much competition, don't you think? And his children haven't warmed up completely but they are such little darlings." She smiled. Who knew she was such a good actress? Roy was so convinced. His brows went up in astonishment, and an amused smile formed on his lips.

Even the Jones' were impressed.

"Dear, don't worry. I'm sure you can do it." Misses Jones encouraged her. "You two look so good together."

Roy and Riza let out a soft chuckle, hiding her nervousness.

"Well, Mister Mustang, we best get going." Mister Jones smiled. "It was nice seeing you again." The two shook hands and he greeted Riza good bye. But before they walked away, Mister Jones whispered something to Roy that Riza didn't quite catch.

"She's a keeper." Mister Jones whispered to Roy and patted his shoulder before he and his wife completely disappeared.

**(((-))) **

As soon as the two couple left, Roy gave Riza an amused and smug grin. Riza in return looked at him with relief.

"So, Riza, you think it's hard to tie me down, huh?" Roy relaxed and gave her a teasing smile. Well you're right. There are a lot of ladies who have their eyes set on me." He added arrogantly. "Too bad there's only one of me to go around."

Riza smirked and decided to play along. The table behind her was eavesdropping, she could feel it. "And yet, you're here dining with me, aren't you, Roy? So that just means that you have some _interest_ in _me_." She flirted. She was so good at acting that Roy couldn't tell if she was just kidding or really flirting. He was confused, but whatever she was doing, _he liked it._

His smile came from amused to seductive in a split second. His eyes, luring her in and his voice, just added to the feel that he really was serious. "Wouldn't you want to know how _interested_ I am in you, Miss Hawkeye."

His voice teased her ears, sent chills through her whole body, delight to all her senses and sent her heart a fluttering. She was too convinced. Hawkeye usually knew if a person was lying or not but this time… she couldn't tell. Roy Mustang was no open book.

Roy laughed heartily at her dazed expression. "Nice try, Miss Hawkeye, but you're not the only one who's good at acting." He winked at her and took a sip of red wine.

**(((-)))**

A waiter came and placed their food down. It was a five coarse meal. Of course. You shouldn't expect anything less when dining with a man such as Roy Mustang.

Riza stared at the clam chowder before her. She looked up at Roy, who was watching her stare at her food. "Sir…" She lowered her voice. Riza leaned in so that she could be heard, Roy did the same. "When can I report about the children?" She asked.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked, playfully.

"Because, sir, the table behind us is eavesdropping. I can feel it."

Roy looked straight and caught the lady staring at him. She immediately looked down once she realized he was staring back. He let out a sigh and looked inside the restaurant. The orchestra started to play softly, but loud enough to be heard by the whole place. Two people started to sing a duet beautifully and couples got on the floor and danced with each other while keeping a respectable distance of privacy with the other couples. Roy had an idea.

He got up and walked to her side, Riza followed him with her head. "Miss Elizabeth Hawkeye, will you give me the honor of dancing with you?" He asked ever so charmingly.

Riza looked down in embarrassment. "I… ummm…"

Roy smirked. "Don't tell me you can't dance." He teased.

Riza's head shot up, eyes sharper than daggers. Roy chuckled and sat back down. "I guess not." He said and stared at Riza while she tried to take a sip of the soup that was getting cold. She noticed his dark eyes on her the whole time. She tried to ignore him. She successfully did until she finished half of it. She had no choice but to look at him in the eyes when the waiters came and replaced their soup with salad.

While eating their salad, it was silent in their table. And the couple behind Riza left by the time their main course came. Riza wanted to stand and leave as well. She couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes resting upon her figure.

"Sir, please, you have been staring at me for the past thirty minutes. If you want to say something, I suggest you do before someone else sits behind me." Hawkeye said plainly.

"I told you to call me Roy." He replied, not saying anything else after.

Riza sighed and took a bite of the sea food medley before her. The food was just as expected, everything was delicious. Hawkeye still thought that her own cooking was better though. Not being arrogant, but it was true. Roy would have to pay a fortune for their dinner. With that money, Riza could have simply bought ingredients and cooked a whole feast for the Mustang family with much dessert to spare.

The rest of the night was brought about with small talk, some light laughs, but never did Riza deliver her report. Riza, a very responsible person who almost never forgot anything, actually forgot. His presence was too overwhelming. It was really more of a date, rather than what it was supposed to be. Riza actually enjoyed the night and his company. She learned that he was indeed, very charming, intelligent and a gentleman. He wasn't as big as a family guy as Mister Maes Hughes was, but it was clear how he felt about his family and that he would willingly go to the ends of the earth for them. He even spoke highly of his sister and respected his father and mother.

Once they finished up with their dinner, Roy signed a check, and the both of them stood. Roy wrapped his arm around her waist, earning a few glances and stares from the rest of the people dining in the restaurant. She didn't mind this time, but it still felt weird. Not that she didn't like it, but it was definetly something she wasn't used to. Hawkeye was amazed and a little annoyed that the press was _still_ there, lingering near Mustang's car. As soon as they saw the two coming, they started again. Riza already knew what to do. She simply smiled at them, but kept herself close to Roy, which he didn't mind at all. He actually liked it.

Roy opened Riza's door for her and settled her in before shutting the door. He always left a little teaser for the press on every occasion they asked him questions.

"It was a lovely evening; I even got myself a little bonus." He smirked then waved them off. He hopped inside his car and ignited the engine. It started with a soft purr, and as soon as the paparazzi cleared the drive way, he drove off speedily.

* * *

**I didn't exactly know how to wrap it up so… **

**Next chapter is in progress. *cheers* My exams just ended, but since I was sick, I have to take a series of makeup tests. Oh dear Lord, please be good to my report card. I hope you all liked this chapter. Not much RoyAi, and kind of boring, I know. Can anyone guess what is Roy's bonus? *smug face***

**Please drop a review my waaaay~ it makes my day. ;D **


	14. The Situation on the Bed

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**

On a soft mattress, Riza stirred, caused by the golden light seeping through her curtains. She wrinkled her nose and shut her eyes tighter. She rolled on her other side. Her face meeting soft, raven hair. She slightly opened her eyes and smiled to see who was beside her. She carefully checked her clock. It was already eight in the morning. Slowly, and quietly, she got out of bed and snuck over to the shower, leaving the sleeping body alone in the room.

Roy was always a heavy sleeper. But as soon as he shifted his position and grabbed the nearest item, he felt soft skin rub against his arm. And his neck was tickled by something silky that smelled so good. He cracked one of his eyes open, seeing the sleeping figure. But, he felt that body shift and turn. He immediately shut his eyes, pretending to be lost in slumber.

Riza took a quick but refreshing shower. She draped the nearest robe over her shoulders and grabbed a towel for her hair. While briskly drying her golden locks, she opened her newly stocked closet for something to wear. Micha had been busy shopping for dresses, shoes, blouses and the like for her the other day. She picked the yellow sleeveless sundress and matching flats. She carefully placed her clothes on the foot of the bed. Still careful not to wake the dark figure up but, he cracked one of his onyx eyes open and yawned.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a smile. He offered her a sleepy smile and rested his head again on her pillow, taking in her scent.

Hawkeye got in the bathroom to finish her hair up with a hairdryer. This made him get up from the bed, and walk over to the bathroom. He stood right behind her, waiting for her to take notice of him. Riza turned around when she heard a sound. She saw her little puppy sitting on the white rug, wagging his tail. He barked happily at her and licked her wet feet. "You thirsty?" She asked him and walked to her room. She picked up the water bowl and filled it with tap before setting it down for Hayate to drink.

After dressing up, and making sure that breakfast was already on the table, an hour had passed. It was time for her to wake the boys up. She strode to their room and opened the door. But no one was there. The beds weren't even touched. Her eyebrows furrowed to the center and she closed the door. She tried for Micha's room. She too, wasn't there. The bed also remained untouched.

She walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Daisy was mixing up some chocolate milk and juice. The coffee maker was running. The aroma of the hot liquid filled the room.

"Have you found them yet, Miss Hawkeye?" The cook asked.

"No." She sighed. They're not in their rooms." She replied.

"Well then, they must be sleeping in Master Mustang's room." Daisy chuckled while drying a glass.

"In his room?" Riza talked to herself.

"Well, yes. Those three love sleeping in his room because Master Mustang's TV is huge and his bed and fit all four of them. Heck, they even have room to spare." She laughed while placing a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

Riza climbed up the stairs and walked over to the last room in the hall. She took a deep breath and knocked quietly. She listened by pressing her ear on the door. She heard a slight snoring and the whirring of the air conditioner, and nothing more.

Gently, she opened the door and peered in. She saw a mess of blankets and comforters that were dangling off the side of the bed and met with the shiny floor boards. Riza dared herself to go in and take a closer look. Daisy and the rest were right. The three kids were all snuggled up to their father. Alphonse tucked his head under Roy's armpit, Edward was lying next to his brother, but his arm was somewhat touching Roy's cheek and on the other side, Micha's head was using his muscular abdomen as a pillow. His abs. That's when Riza realized that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

She felt her cheeks slightly flush and immediately looked away, feeling as if she was invading his privacy. It took a while for her to figure out how to wake the boys up without waking Roy. She carefully leaned down and picked Edward up. Careful not to wake him up inside the room because she knew he was going to cause a ruckus. She made her way outside the hall, and gently placed the little boy down on the floor, leaning on the wall. His brows furrowed, but he didn't bother to open his golden eyes. The next one will be trickier.

Alphonse had an iron grip on his father's arm. The little boy somehow clung on to Roy while Riza moved Ed out into the corridor. Riza looked at the sight and sighed. This was going to be a challenge. Carefully, she pried the little boy's grip off Roy's arm and gently gave him a little push, making him turn over on to his back. Without warning, Alphonse shot up and hit Riza on the forehead. He seemed unfazed by it, despite the fact that his forehead had also turned red.

Riza instantly withdrew and held on to her forehead. Alphonse fell back down to Roy's side, reassuming his old position, not once opening his sleepy golden eyes.

"Shit." Hawkeye cursed under her breath. _Try a new approach_. She said to herself.

After five minutes of trying, she finally got the little boy into her arms, and her employer still sleeping soundly. She thought she already won, but this all changed when she accidentally stepped on the comforter dangling on the floor. The blond lady slipped and landed on the bed, inches away from a still sleeping face.

Roy felt a little thud on the bed, and he cracked one of his onyx eyes open ever so slightly. He saw a mess of blond and heard a fluttering sound. _That does not belong to any of my kids…_ He thought. _So that means…_ He mentally smirked when a familiar fragrance graced his morning. When it comes to mischief, Roy Mustang can make do at any time of day.

Hawkeye found herself at a very… awkward position. She was lying flat on her back, with Alphonse flanking her right and Roy too close for comfort on her left. His face was not even a centimeter away from her own. Riza swore she could feel his lips brushing against her ear. His hot breathe, tickling her neck, and his scent, intoxicating her mind. This whole situation was just far into the border of horribly wrong and awkward. She was on his bed, next to him. Inhaling his exhale.

She finally decided it was time for her to get the hell out of there but right when she was propping herself up on her elbow, a massive arm swept on top of her and clamped her to the bed.

_Oh no._ Riza examined the position. Now Roy was facing her and his lips _are_ brushing against her jaw line. The warmth from his soft lips felt so good and yet it was so wrong. _This isn't supposed to be happening._ She squirmed and tried to free herself from his grip, but this didn't work. It was starting to irritate her. Riza Hawkeye was always in control of every single situation she was thrown in. But why is it that every single time she was with this man, she just totally lost herself and let herself be swept away by his tide? _I don't care if I wake him up or not. This is preposterous._ Finally. A decision. _I, Riza Hawkeye will from now on be in control of this situation._ At least… so she thought.

Roy felt her squirming and moving under his arm. She wasn't making an effort to keep him in slumber land anymore. Micha also started stirring on his abdomen. If she woke up, his plan would be ruined. She squirmed and squirmed until finally, she stopped. Roy thought she just gave up and would wait for him to wake up. But Riza's not the type.

He felt a firm shake. "Sir, wake up."

Is this actually _happening_? Is she _actually_ trying to wake him up? Another firm shake, followed by an even firmer voice. "Sir."

_This woman is actually trying to wake me up!_ Roy thought appallingly. _Well, she's certainly something else._ No babysitter, employee, girlfriend or whatever actually tried to wake Roy up just because of something like this. No. He always had his way. They always waited, because they were scared or respected him too much to wake him up. But the mostly used reason was very simple. They gave in because they liked it. Roy was _sure_ Riza liked it. At least… he thought she did. But if she did, why would she be shaking him awake? In a very firm way, he might add. This woman is certainly different. She had a distinct spunk to her. Something Roy liked about her very much. And he was starting to get annoyed by it.

Riza was getting fed up. No one could sleep through such a firm shake. "Sir, wake up!" She almost yelled.

"For the love of this damned morning, what the hell is going on?" Micha screeched. Her eyes were barely open, and puffy from a long… or rather short sleep.

Roy took his cue and opened his eyes, but still keeping his arm on Riza. "What is it… Princess?" He asked, sleepily.

"You tell me, dad. You have your arms all over Riza." She snapped. "And… May I ask, what _are_ you doing here?" Micha asked Riza, annoyance very evident in her tone.

Riza thought she was in trouble until she saw a sly smile form on her thin lips.

**(((-)))**

The rest of the morning was filled with teasing, from Roy's eldest, of course. Roy seemed to handle the teasing quite well. He rode along with some, and simply ignored the rest. This seemed to be something that happened a lot, so Hawkeye took a mental note, mustered up all her patience and endured the rest. Their 'date' from last night was featured on the morning's gossip's news.

Roy watched it intently along with the whole house. Even Riza absorbed every single word and action she saw that came from the television from the breakfast table. When the news was over, Edward cut the power and gave his father and babysitter a stern look. His little arms crossed over his chest-that was too masculine for an eight-year-old.

"Yes, it means what you're thinking, Edward." Roy answered the unspoken question nonchalantly.

"At least… you made a good pick this time." Edward mumbled as he sat back down roughly next to his brother and sister.

"You did great last night." Micha commented to Riza while taking a bite of toast. "They more than fell for it."

Riza didn't like the compliments she was getting. She was now branded as "Roy Mustang's mystery girlfriend". "Was last night absolutely necessary?" She asked, a cool mask, covering her demeanor.

"Kinda." Micha replied. She stood from the table and grabbed her phone. The teenager was dressed in a jogging attire. "More details and shit will follow later. Don't worry. It's just a free publicity stunt." She replied. Micha ruffled her brother's hair as her good bye and gave Roy a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Riza moved a bit on her chair and saw Daniel waiting for her outside the gate. Of course, they jogged every morning together.

The boys had the day off, and they both just decided to bum around the house. Usually, Riza would have disagreed, but she also felt fatigued from the week and allowed a lazy summer day to enter the mansion. The boys went swimming and Hawkeye just sat down on a cushioned beach bed and curled up with a good book. Once in a while, she would put it down and just watch the boys splash around. Hawkeye knew she always liked kids, but these two were special. Alphonse was the sweetest little boy you'd ever meet and Edward may be rough around the edges, but you know he cares.

She was loving the environment these two were in and the aura that they just emanated always had her in a lighter mood. Riza was still Riza, even if her strict and always uptight demeanor was slowly drifting but not gone. These boys just had a touch of home to them. She knew being attached to them wasn't a good thing. But for such a short time being, she was already learning to love them.

"Miss Riza!" Al called her. Riza snapped out of her thoughts and looked at his direction. Al was on the high diving board. Riza jumped out of her skin.

"Be careful!" her voice wrapped in a sort of panic and worry.

These two boys knew how to really make her jump. Al jumped off the board, making a cannon ball and his older brother followed. Riza sighed a sigh of relief once they popped out of the water.

"I think that's enough." Riza stated, firmly. Ed and Al waded a bit more then got out of the water. Riza dried them both up with fluffy towels before entering the house and picking clothes out for them like she always does while they took a shower. Once out, Edward didn't hesitate and dressed himself, but Alphonse liked getting the attention from his pretty babysitter and being dressed up by her.

Riza didn't really mind because it gave her something to do. After Al placed on his undies, Hawkeye slipped a shirt through his head. "boo." Al tried to scare her. He earned a grin from her instead and a light scoff.

Alphonse grinned at her while Riza buttoned his shorts. "Say, Miss Riza, you'd make a really good mom." He said sincerely.

This comment made Riza stop and stare at the little boy's big golden eyes.

"I mean it." Alphonse added with an even warmer smile. "I'll be sad if you leave us to have your own kids and family."

"Well, Al, that's not going to happen for a long while." Riza muttered and finished up clothing him.

* * *

**Not much RoyAi. =\ I've been getting feedback that Riza's a little too OOC for some of you. Well, imagine her as softening up. She is a woman, you know. **** If you can't bear it, then I suggest you just stick with the Manga. **

**I got confined for three days in the hospital for Dengue Fever. Yeah, I actually got bitten by a mosquito and got confined for it. Joy. But I'm feeling much better now. The next chapter will take a little longer than expected. 95 more days to prom! OMG. D: **

**Leave a review my way. They make me dance. Hahaha!**


	15. Summer Get Together

**Hello. It's been a while. Sorry took so long, I got stuck, busy, problems, conflicts and of course, prom happened. For my old readers, he said yes. Hehehe. I won't delay you further. Here's the much awaited chapter. **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and plot.**

* * *

Another two weeks have passed and Riza more than adjusted to the craziness of it all. She didn't even need the planners or phones anymore. She had them all memorized. Daisy even heard her recite some of them in her sleep. _Poor Miss Hawkeye_. Thought the cook. _She's so tired, she's even running through the children's schedules in her sleep! _She shook her head and went along her own business.

The pranks, comebacks and other irritating remarks have also toned down along with the teasing but it never died out. Hell, that'll never happen. Roy's been busy with work lately and has been coming home late. His eldest daughter chose to have some fun with her friends and went on a week long road trip but now that she's back, she resumed her summer tasks. The boys, Edward and Alphonse have been following their schedules and excelling in their advanced classes and activities, tiring Riza but having her enjoy herself in the time being.

"Daddy, when are we going on vacation?" Alphonse asked his father cheekily.

Roy was reading the news paper at the breakfast table. "Not now, sport, daddy's busy." Roy murmured.

The little boy's dropped an expression and his older sister noticed it. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Daddy said not to talk about it right now." Al replied sadly.

"Well, _I'm_ asking you." His sister replied as she sipped her orange juice. "Can't I ask my adorable little brother where he wants to go for vacation?" She pinched his cheeks lightly.

The little boy lightened up a bit, placed his index finger on his lips and looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. His older brother on the other hand, continued to swallow mountains of blueberry pancakes and bacon. Roy was now waiting for his son's reply.

"Let's go to Drachma!" Alphonse beamed. "Then after that, we can go to Creta and have some of their really tasty crepe."

"Drachma?" Micha asked. "Sounds good. I think a change of weather would do us some good." She grinned. "I'll check our schedules and book the tickets." She smiled the proceeded with drinking her juice.

"Hey, wait." Roy put the paper down and looked at the two of them. "Who said we were going to Drachma?" he asked.

"Al did." Edward replied.

"No, he said he _wants_ to go, not he's _going_." Roy replied. Two pairs of golden eyes and an onyx stare were affixed on him.

"I'm kidding. Next week, I'm free. Let's all go." He grinned.

"DAD!" the three kids yelled and threw tissues at him.

"You scared us!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, dad." Micha crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

Roy laughed lightly. "Yeah, well, I have to go now. Maria's calling me. I'm late for my meeting." He stood and kissed his daughter on the head and messed Alphonse's hair.

"You always are." Edward mumbled.

"That's because I own the company, sport." Roy smirked.

"Well, it won't be for long." The little boy sneered. Roy gave his son _The Face_.

"I'm off!" Mustang announced animatedly. "Where's Miss Hawkeye?"

"Why do you ask?" Micha asked smugly. Roy gave her a flat look.

"She's giving Hayate a walk, sir." Replied Daisy from the kitchen counter.

Roy nodded, grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

**-;;;**

While cruising out of the village, Roy spottedhis children's babysitter, giving her pup a walk. Roy couldn't help but stare. She was in gym shorts and a hoodie, with her hair tied in a ponytail. She walked with such finesse and grace. Her head held high with pride and her eyes, cast straight ahead with gentleness but has a fierce glint to it.

Hawkeye noticed that she was being stated at and Mustang's car has come to a stop. She looked straight at the driver's window, but couldn't see him because of the tint. To her surprise, it smoothly rolled down, and revealed Mustang's face.

"Miss Hawkeye, kindly look after the children for me and get them ready. We'll go out for lunch. You should get ready too."

"Yes, sir." Riza answered.

"I'll be back at around eleven. I just have a meeting to attend." With that, the window automatically rolled up, and he sped away smoothly.

-;;

Once she got back home, she told the kids that they were to have lunch with their dad. Alphonse's eyes lit up and grew so big out of excitement. Edward was looking forward to where and what they were going to eat. They both ran upstairs to their room to pick out what to wear. Riza had nothing to do, so she just went up to her room and also decided what to wear. She learned that when Mustang said, _we're going out_, that meant it included her.

She opened her closet and gawked. It was filled with dresses and blouses she had never seen before. Let alone owned. Her phone rang and she read the text aloud.

"Like the dresses? Better pick one out and pix yourself up for lunch. Remember, we're going out in _public_." Hawkeye read. It was from none other than Micha Mustang. She must've spent quite a lot to fill her whole closet.

Riza browsed through and found a sky blue summer dress. It was age appropriate for her, and below it, there were matching shoes. She opened a drawer and it revealed accessories. She tried simple earrings and a watch that looked like a bracelet. She looked at herself in the mirror. Riza didn't even recognize herself. She looked gorgeous.

Hawkeye grabbed a purse and stuffed everything she needed inside before leaving her room. Edward and Alphonse were outside by the pool with their sister. She was taking photographs of them. The three of them certainly enjoyed it. To Riza's surprise, they were wearing Matching clothes. They were all wearing red. Hawkeye approached them.

"Hey, Riza can take our picture!" Edward pointed at her.

Micha looked to her side and smiled. "I see you liked that dress. That was one of my favorites. Glad it fits."

"Thank you for all the clothes, but it's not necessary. And may I ask, where did all my old clothes go?" Riza asked.

"They're in your other closet." Micha replied while giving her her dSLR. "Be careful with my boyfriend." She said in a straight face. "Isn't he hot?" She laughed.

Riza looked at the camera she was holding. She thought it was weird to call a camera one's boyfriend, but she decided to roll with it. "Yes. He's handsome and…" She took notice of the lens. "I love his glasses." She nodded, trying not to laugh.

"I know right!" Micha gushed. "I love guys in glasses. They're just so hot." She laughed before joining her brothers.

Riza took a few snapshots and greatly enjoyed herself. The children looked beautiful and loved their creative poses and faces. It reminded her that despite all the wealth and fame, they were just children who wanted to have fun and needed love like any other child. They had a strange way of reaching her heart.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy's home!" Alphonse exclaimed and ran all the way to his father to give him a hug.

Edward and Micha followed. Riza watched Roy lift his son into the air and give him a kiss on the cheek, mess up Ed's golden hair and give his daughter a bear hug.

"Ready for lunch?" He grinned.

"YES!" The three exclaimed in chorus.

"Al right, just let me change out of his hot suit." He walked up the stairs and the children sat down on the couch.

Riza joined them and handed Micha her _boyfriend_ back. With her brothers sitting at either side of her, they all looked at the pictures together. They laughed and teased each other at how ridiculous they looked.

"These are going in my blog." Micha laughed. "Along with the other things I'll take pictures of today."

"Ok, let's go!" Roy exclaimed. He wore beige shorts and much to Riza's surprise, he also wore a red collared shirt.

"Hey, we're all wearing red!" Edward observed.

"Oh yeah, looks like we are." Micha agreed. "Hey, let's all get a picture before we leave."

Riza took the camera and snapped a shot.

"You should join us, Miss, Hawkeye." Roy said and gestured at the space beside him.

Hawkeye hesitantly obeyed and Matthew took their picture. "One… Two… Three… Cheese!"

They all hopped in Roy's car and they drove away. "So, where do you kids want to eat?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Micha replied distractedly as she went through the photos again. "As long as we eat! I'm hungry."

"What about Uncle Maes's family restaurant? You know, the one they own." Alphonse suggested.

"That's a good idea, sport. Everyone good with that?"  
"Yeah!" The three kids cheered happily.

* * *

**And that's it! I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update. But hey, IT'S SUMMER. WOOHOO! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be about—whoops. Almost spoiled it. hehehe. : Please drop a review my waaay! It makes me really happy. :D **


	16. Spoken Expectations and Pressures

**I reread my previous chapter. Damn. I spotted so much typos and mistakes. OTL Sorry. For those who have been asking, no this story is not dropped. It almost was but I changed my mind. I'm just really busy and STUCK. No inspiration. College hunting is too tedious for life.**

**I'm very happy to see that some people still read this story, though. *tears of joy* ; w;**

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and plot.**

* * *

The car ride was far from quiet. After chattering and sharing stories, the family went on singing to the car's well built sound system. It was a different experience for Riza and she was very amused. She also saw the more jocular and softer side of Roy Mustang.

"So, what do you kids plan on getting?" Roy asked casually.

"Same old, same old." Edward replied dryly.

"Maybe I'll have a milkshake this time." Micha mused.

"Oh, oh! Daddy, can I have cake?" Alphonse asked excitedly.

"Sure thing sport. After you finish your broccoli." Roy smirked.

Alphonse pouted. "But they give me extra helpings."

"All the better!" Roy laughed heartily. "Don't you want to grow big and strong? Hell, you can grow taller than your brother."

"He almost is." Micha muttered.

The eight year old turned exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE'S SMALLER THAN A PIECE OF BROCCOLI?"

All those seated in the sports car laughed.

-;;

Much to Riza's relief, there were no paparazzi or anyone with a camera. It was a quiet restaurant with a very homey feel to it. The staff was kind and friendly, serving everyone with a million dollar smile. What caught her attention the most was a family portrait of four. They all looked ecstatic, their eyes gleaming with joy.

The five of them were shown to their table and given menus but the waiter didn't even bother asking what the children wanted, instead, he gave them choices. Roy laughed a bit and told him that he would just have the special and then all eyes, heads and ears were turned to the lovely lady in blue.

"So, what will you be having?" The waiter asked, smiling.

Riza scanned the menu again quickly and just decided on something that was familiar to her. "I'll have the roast beef and a coke." She replied.

"Alright then. Ten minutes for your orders." The waiter grinned. He took their menus and another one came and set glasses with ice for each of them and poured some water.

"Hey, dad, I checked our schedules." Micha took a sip of water. "I asked Maria what you're schedule was and she said she could arrange it in such a way that you'll have a whole week free." She grinned.

Roy studied his children's faces. "This means I'm going to have hell before or after the trip, right?"

"It doesn't have to be, daddy." Al grinned. "We can help you!"

Micha nodded her head in agreement. "Paper work, planning… project proposals?" She smiled, teasingly.

"I appreciate it, but I can manage. I just have to look up this new structure the company's building." Roy explained.

"You mean that hanging bridge?" Edward asked, interested.

"Yes, that one." Roy nodded. "It was a very good suggestion. When we take the train, we should see the future site."  
"That's great!" Edward cheered and laughed mischievously. "I'm only eight but I already got a bridge built."

"Runs in the blood, sport." Roy smirked. "Your sister hasn't even gotten that much done for her age."

Riza leaned in to pay more attention. In the Mustang family, achieving greatness would start as soon as the child is born. _The pressure must be heavy_. She thought.

Micha's mouth opened in shock. "WHAT?" she protested. "I have a Children's hospital, a foundation _and_ I designed that resort you partnered with! How can that be _not much_?"

"Well, princess, you're sixteen. By the time you enter college, you should be holding a company by then." Roy explained calmly. I had two when I was in first year and top in my class."

"Well, I'm sorry I hate math." She rolled her eyes. "But I am on the honors' list! I may not be the top, but grades' just a number." She reasoned.

"She has a point, daddy." Al agreed, innocently.

Before anyone could say anything more, their food arrived. Roy went on, giving his children a sermon about not settling for second best. In fact, they shouldn't even settle for best because they have to be better _than_ the best.

The more Riza thought it over, she realized that everything in the children's schedule were mostly _skill_ related instead of _fun_ related activities. Children the boy's age should be out running around in parks and flying kites instead of having advanced math lessons on perfectly sunny days. They should be watching Saturday morning cartoons and resting instead of having a rushed breakfast because they were running late for their private economics classes.

_These kids have it tougher than people think_. Riza thought. She looked at the children's faces. Edward stared at his food stubbornly, Alphonse chewed slowly, nodding his head submissively and Micha was poking her food. Riza felt sorry for them. Even if some part of them _do_ enjoy the classes, you know they would rather be doing something else. It was out of line if she were to speak up, so she stayed silent.

Riza was stone quiet throughout. She only spoke when they got home. She ushered the two boys into their rooms to freshen up and the teenager locked herself in her room. Roy was busy. He had a Skype meeting.

Everyone was eager to get dinner done. It was so awkward. It seemed like everyone went to sleep early.

_Strange._ Riza mused on her bed. _It's only nine and the mansion's so quiet. How queer._

* * *

**I don't even want to think about how overdue this is. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting. But, like I said, I'm still glad that people still read this story! I'm very touched. ; w; I have one more entrance test to go. Wish me luck! Results come out this January. *Hides in hidey hole* I'm so scared. ._. **

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short and boring, but the next one will be better—I hope. I'll have it up next week. :D **

**Leave me a review, please. :D **


	17. Kites

**I'm gonna make it up to you guys with this one. :D All smiles.. I hope. Hehehe. **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Micah left early for the office to settle some things with Maria and more projects were to be put into action. The boys were feeling lazy that day. They were dragging their feet into Riza's car. Roy on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't very traffic and they stopped at the red light. Riza watched the boys from her rear view mirror. Alphonse seemed to be mumbling about something while Edward looked grumpier than usual. Looking at their faces, Riza made a decision. When the stoplight flashed the green go signal, Riza turned left.

"Uhh, where are we going?" Edward asked. "Auntie's house is that way," Edward pointed at the other direction.

"Yeah…" Al agreed. "We were supposed to turn right…"

Riza kept her voice calm. "I thought we could do something different today."

"What?" Edward asked, aghast. "Why? Father's gonna get mad at you… AT US!"

"Auntie Izumi's gonna worry too…" Alphonse added quietly.

"I'll take care of it," she replied. Riza parked the shiny red Mustang under a tree and locked the doors. The boys hopped out.

"What're we doing in the park?" Edward was annoyed.

Alphonse was looking about. There were kites covering the sky. His eyes widened with interest. He admired the art on the flying objects. "Brother!" He exclaimed, excitedly. He pointed a small finger at the colorful kites. "Look!"

Edward sharply turned around and looked at the sky. He too, was amazed. Riza smiled upon seeing the looks on their faces.

"Come on you two. Let's go buy one." The two boys didn't even hesitate to go with her.

They stopped at a stall and bought two kites. Edward picked a red and black one with a sort of merlion on it while Alphonse chose the one with a figure of a knight in a big strong armor.

The two boys watched how the other kids made it fly. It only took them a while before they picked up what to do. They improved every time they tried. Riza sat down on the grass and watched the two boys happily.

"It's nice to see them smile and laugh for once." She whispered to herself. "They look better running in fields and having childish fun rather than in dull rooms, learning to be the people they're going to be in twenty years… Children should have fun. These boys are no different."

"I agree."

Riza snapped and stared at the figure who sat beside her sharply. _I didn't even feel him come near_. She thought. She recognized him as one of Micha's friends.

"Hi, Miss Riza. I'm Daniel. Daniel Fritzer," he introduced himself. "It sure was nice of you to bring the boys to the park today." He grinned.

Riza looked at the boys from the corner of her eye. They were now playing with a boy with brown hair their age.

"You don't have to be alarmed. They're playing with my brother, Lorenz," Daniel laughed. He was away for a while. He misses playing with them." He was now watching the three boys run around with their kites.

"You're one of Micha's friends, correct?" Riza's voice was firm.

"Yes, I am." He replied and then muttered something else Hawkeye didn't catch.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." He gave her a lope sided grinned, "it's nothing."

Riza smirked and proceeded watching the boys. She couldn't help but smile. These boys were growing closer and closer to her heart every day. She exchanged small talk with the teenage boy who seemed quite the heartthrob. Girls kept approaching him, asking for a picture. Riza would move away and let him have his moment with them before he walks back to her.

"Sorry. I was hoping people wouldn't recognize me today." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why, what are you?" She asked. She felt quite embarrassed that the question sounded so aloof.

He laughed nervously. "Well, it's nothing really. I'm taking a summer job.. Modeling. Leila talked me into it and she said it would keep me entertained for a few hours while getting paid so I thought, why not?"

Riza laughed at the boy. "That's nice. What magazine?" When Daniel mentioned the name, her eyes grew wide with shock. That was the top fashion Magazine in Amestris! "Congratulations."

The boys ran over to them, breathing heavily.

"Dany, dany! Where's Mikey?" asked the little boy with big emerald eyes and brown, messy hair.

When Daniel couldn't answer, Alphonse caught him. "She's busy today, Lorenz," he answered.

"Aww," he pouted. "I thought I could see her today…"

"You can!" Edward exclaimed. "We can swing by the office! Come over for dinner," he invited. "You too, Daniel. _I'm sure she's like that very much_."

The two brothers gave him smug smiles. That was when Hawkeye realized who _Mikey_ was. She looked at her watch, "Micha's gonna be done in a while, I suppose. Though, why don't you ask your father if it's okay with him first?"

"Father doesn't mind," Al replied. Just tell Daisy that they'll be coming over so she can cook enough food for us. Besides, we haven't seen Lorenz in a year!"

Hawkeye was hesitant, but she yielded to the boys. They were making her softer. _Oh no._

"We wouldn't want to intrude…" Daniel said. He was red from the boy's teasing.

"Whatever. You _want_ to come over. _Don't_ deny it," Edward rolled his eyes.

Alphonse took out his phone and called his sister, "Can Daniel and Lorenz come over for dinner? Can they? Can they? Pleaaaaase!" he begged.

There was a few moments of silence on the other end of the line, "sure, Al. No problem. What do they want? I'll call Daisy to make preparations," she replied.

Alphonse covered the receiver, "she's asking what do you guys want."

Daniel started stammering, "n-no. I-it's okay. We'll have whatever you're preparing!" Lorenz and Ed started snickering uncontrollably and Hawkeye found it—admittedly—cute.

"_Daniel_ said _he'll _have whatever _you're_ preparing," Al answered his sister.

"…Me? So he—he wants me to cook? O-okay. I'll just do some groceries and I'll be right home…"

"Thanks, sis! You're the best!" Al cheered and then ended the call.

The three boys had huge teasing grins on. The way they lifted their eyebrows were far too synchronized. It made Riza laugh and Daniel bury his face in his hands.

**(((-)))**

Micha immediately picked up her phone, dialed and called home.

"Mustang residence," Philip answered.

"Hello, Philip?"

"Yes, young miss? What is the matter?" He asked.

"Umm, listen. I need you to send Matthew to the grocery. Tell him I'll meet him there. Start shopping for my pasta ingredients and tell Daisy to start on the pot roast she marinated. Aaaand…" Micha's mind was filled with different thoughts. About what to cook, what was needed— she couldn't even remember what she was doing for the past five minutes. She kept saying things that didn't even make sense anymore.

The butler smiled while his mistress kept talking nonsense. "The Fritzer brothers are coming over, aren't they, young miss?"

Micha stopped talking and flushed at the thought of having them at her dinner table. Her face felt hot. "JUST TELL MATTHEW TO MEET ME IN THE MARKET," she blurted before slamming the phone down in shock.

Philip laughed as he gently put the phone back down. He turned around sharply. All the servants were standing in a neat single file facing him. He clapped his hands twice for their attention and they straightened up. "Listen up, we have guests! The Fritzer brother's are coming over for dinner. Code Blue. You all know what that means, now—get to it! Chop chop!"

All the servants saluted and replied, "YES SIR!" they all dispersed. There were preparations to be made.

* * *

**That ends here for now. ;;) This is like the second chapter I've made in one sitting. I guess I'll be making shorter chapters for now and just upload one chapter for each week or something. So you guys get updated a bit more? I don't know. I personally think it gets draggy if I put like, a shitload of happenings in one chapter. Either that or it gets too darn messy. Idk.**

**What do you think? Kindly leave a review with your suggestion. Thank you very much for your support and reading this chapter! I love you all. :* **


	18. Dinner

**I forgot to tell you guys, I got my inspiration for the previous chapter from the new pair of socks my mom bought me. LOL. They're adorably designed with kites. 3 **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. :) I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own FMA of any of its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Micha practically ran out of her office in five inched heels. The halls were filled with employees. Some of them were carrying papers, getting ready for meetings and chatting in the hallway. They all heard their boss' little girl's muffled steps by the lush carpet. She looked harassed.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Please, get out of the way!" She was running as if some invisible demon was chasing her. All the employees backed up against the wall. They were all shocked. As she made a turn, she crashed into her uncle. She fell on her ass.

"Woah," Maes took a step back and helped her up. "Easy there, Micha. Is anything wrong?"

Micha was still dazed from her fall.

"Is someone chasing you?" Maes poked his head to look at the hallway. He asked firmly, "Was miss Mustang being chased?"

The employee shook their head vigorously. "NO SIR," they all replied. Maes was kind, but when anyone messed with his family or Roy's family, he was scarier than a dragon.

"I-I'm sorry, uncle Maes…" Micha shook her head. "I have to go. I have some preparations to make!" Her uncle picked her up and she smiled before walking toward the elevators.

"Alright," Maes smiled. "You take care now, hon." He had a hand in his pocket and waved. Micha was stable now and waved at him while the elevator doors closed.

"Bye, Uncle Maes! Say hi to Auntie Gracia, Winry and Elysia for me!" She grinned.

Once the elevator doors opened at the basement parking, Micha hopped in her car and drove put speedily. She came to a shrieking halt once she parked her car at the grocery.

Her butler opened her door. He had a wide grin on his face. "So, what are you making for Master Daniel, young miss?" he asked. This man was always a tease. They both started walking to the grocery.

"Shut-up, Matthew," she mumbled, quite embarrassed. "I don't really know."

The two kept wandering in the aisles "Really? Well, what goes well with pot roast?" the butler asked while pushing the cart around.

"I don't know? White pasta? Red pasta? I DON'T KNOW!" she blurted out a bit too loud. Her voice echoed throughout the whole grocery. People were staring.

"Daisy can make both," he suggested.

"He wants me to cook," she replied, preoccupied by the thought.

A smug and teasing grin grew wide on the young butler's face, "oh really, now, young miss?"

The girl flushed. The butler laughed. It was times like these where it really showed that to the children—no matter how rich or spoiled they were, they don't belittle people who serve them. They deeply appreciated their efforts and for making their lives easier every day.

"Tell you what, young miss," Matthew already had a bunch of ingredients in the cart. "I'll get a bunch of ingredients that I think you'll need and you go home," Matthew suggested.

"WHAT?" Micha shouted. She instantly closed her mouth with her hand. She was always so loud when she was stressed.

Matthew laughed at her, "Pick what to wear so that after you cook, just take a quick shower and then you can just slip on your clothes. I know it takes you at least an hour to decide what to wear if you're going out with him." He smirked.

Micha flushed a deeper color of red. It was true. She was always so conscious about how she looked when she was around him. She looked down at the floor. "okay," she replied softly. She turned around and slowly exited the grocery. Matthew picked up a bottle of imported olives and caught himself smiling.

When she walked in the front door, all the servants snapped up and greeted her with a smile. They all said in perfect chorus, "welcome home, young miss!"

The house was spotless! All the furniture were aligned, the carpet was vacuumed, the walls were washed and the photos and knick knacks, dusted.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You say that as if we don't do this every day, young miss." Philip took her coat and smiled. The table's set and everything's ready! The garden's been watered, the grass trimmed, and the lights are on automatic. Once someone steps foot into the balcony or the patio, the lights turn on!" The butler grinned proudly.

Micha stared at him with thanks and awe. "Thank you," she said to him. She turned to face everyone else. "All of you… Thank you very much," she smiled warmly. "Matthew's going to arrive soon. I just have to choose what to wear," Micha smiled shyly.

Philip returned her smile. "Emily will assist you, young miss." Emily emerged from the fuss and came up to Micha. The two of them walked up to her room.

**(((-)))**

Hawkeye was already driving back to the mansion with the two boys in the back seat. They were terribly excited for dinner. Apparently, Lorenz was a close friend of theirs. There was also a point in time where they were neighbors. They were only around three years old back then until the Fritzers moved into a bigger house two streets away from the Mustang's residence.

"What do you think sister cooked?" Al inquired.

Edward put his tiny little hand to his chin to think. "I don't know. Probably something pasta related. Daniel likes pasta," he answered.

"I'm so excited!" Al cheered. "I wonder if she also bought icecream," Al thought aloud. "Or do you think she baked us something?" He shook his brother's arm with great enthusiasm.

"I don't know!" Ed exclaimed, "I don't think she has the time to."

Riza was just silently smiling at the boys. She was fond of them. That part, she was sure of. Hawkeye pulled up in the garage and parked the car. Micha's car was already there but Mustang's was nowhere to be found.

_That's odd. He's usually home by now… Maybe he has a dinner meeting._ She thought.

Daniel parked his car directly behind her Mustang. Edward and Alphonse practically flew out of the car and Lorenz did the same thing. Daniel was a few steps behind Hawkeye; his hands were in his pockets.

Philip announced that they have arrived to the whole household. He straightened up his coat and took a hold of the door knob. By this time, all the servants had cleaned up and were arranged in a straight line. The old butler opened the door and gave them a curt nod,

"Welcome home."

**(((-)))**

The air was full of laughs and their tummy, filled with delicious food. The three little boys decided to go up to the game room to have a Wii tennis tournament. Philip suggested they use the tennis court in the basement, but they wanted to play in an air conditioned room, so he was won out. The two teens went to the garden for some coffee and Riza enjoyed a nice bubble bath in her room.

The bright room smelled of lavender. The light purple bubbles were so relaxing and the music that was playing just added to the ambience. Hawkeye couldn't quite relax so much though. When she remembered seeing Roy's seat empty, she couldn't help but stir a bit in her tub.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself aloud. She looked at the clock in her bathroom and it read ten o'clock. It was getting pretty late. Riza shook her head from side to side vigorously.

Why would she have to worry? _She_ is not _his_ keeper. She shouldn't care. Or even worry. So why was she worrying?

"Alphonse might ask for him," she reasoned to herself. "There's nothing to worry about, though. I'm sure he's just out banging some woman for stress relief." She suddenly felt hot in the face and a small gnawing feeling was forming in her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There's nothing to be jealous or worried about. There's nothing to be jealous or worried about," she repeated over and over again.

She rinsed herself and put on some clean pajamas. Before she settled for bed, she had to check on the boys. She put on the silk robe Micha gave her and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. Quietly, she entered the game room.

There was a huge flat screen in front of the three boys. She didn't want to interrupt their fun. _I'll give them until eleven._ She thought. _It's not like they have anything to do tomorrow. _

She made her way to the balcony to see what the two teens were doing. They sat in the illuminated garden, having coffee. Philip was serving them cookies, cakes and biscuits. Riza smiled softly and thought the same thing. _I'll give them until eleven as well. _

Once she reached her room, an aroma of coffee filled the air. There was a delicate cup on her dresser with a small plate with a slice of cake, three cookies and three biscuits. She came closer and read the card. _"Thought you might like some. Dad's not coming home tonight. He'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't worry ;)" _She smirked. She didn't have to read the signature before knowing who had them sent.

"That girl is too much," she whispered to herself while taking the coffee cup and taking a sip.

* * *

**It's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry. Thank you to those who still read and anticipate updates for this story. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Everyone seems a little out of character, I admit but I just thought it would contribute to the turn of events. I'm happy to see the relationships between characters getting warmer, though. ^^ **

**I just graduated from high school. Woot! I'll be going to college this May. That's pretty early since schools here in the Philippines start at June. Oh well. Wish me luck! **

**Kindly leave me what you think, please. :D **


	19. Arrival

**I just reread all the chapters and damn… I have a lot of typos and grammatical errors. Sorry about that. I guess I should be more attentive when editing. -)**

**But what I really want (more like, NEED) are Beta readers and people who can help me edit. If any of you can refer me to anyone, that would be much appreciated. :D**

**I don't own FMA of any of its characters. Neither do I own the movie plot that I have mentioned in this chapter. I only placed it in for familiarity to the readers and in order for readers to get a better feel of the story. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

The train was slithering across the beautiful scenery that Creta offered. With his legs crossed and a gloved hand on his chin, Roy leaned on the cool glass and looked far into the view. He had so many things on his mind that he didn't know what to think of anymore. He was thinking of various things to do before leaving for his family ski trip. There were preparations to be made, not only for work, but for his kids. It was hard being both a dad and a mom. Maybe Maes was right. Maybe he did need a wife.

Roy closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now. He _had_ a wife. He doesn't need another one. Painful scenes of his past flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes harder. It was the image of his ex-wife that made him want to scream. Her soft curling locks and her strong gold eyes captivated him. Always has and _always_ will. He remembered the first time they met. Their first date, the first time they kissed. The first time they—

_Knock knock._

Roy opened his eyes abruptly. Someone was knocking.

"Come in," his voice was hoarse.

His assistant came in with a cup of coffee and a muffin. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir but I thought you would like some refreshments."

"Thank you, Maria. Just set it on the table," Roy said.

"Are you alright, sir? You don't sound too good." Maria commented.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired. These business trips always drain me," Roy continued to look out the window.

Maria nodded and added, "Mr. Maes called in for you, sir. He said you should call him back. He sounded urgent."

Roy simply nodded and Maria silently closed the door and left him alone in his cabin. Roy closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep.

**(((-)))**

The train finally came to a stop at the Main station in Amestris. He stretched a bit and looked at his celphone. No calls or text messages. He smirked. _Looks like my kids forgot about me._ Roy thought, jokingly.

He took his suitcase and opened his cabin door. Maria and his small crew were already waiting for him. They all walked out together. There weren't a lot of people on his side of the train. (That was because he bought out the whole area to himself and his crew) He looked around. There were supposed to be cars to pick them all up and send them home. Instead, he saw his kids, and Maes' family, waiting for him. This made him smile a little. Al ran to him and he picked him up. Ed was surprisingly warm today. He came up to his father and gave him a hug. Micha gave him one as well. Soon, everyone approached him. His crew members took their leave.

"I missed you, daddy!" Al said. "Why did you leave without telling us?" His eyes were almost watering.

"I'm sorry, sport. It was really sudden. I trust your sister told you, though?" He looked at his daughter for a while before looking back at his youngest son. Al just nodded. "There's no need to cry, sport. I'm already here."

Al just hugged his father's neck harder. Hughes shook his hand. "You really left without saying anything, buddy. How was it?"

"Sorry about that. It was alright. How're you, Gracia? You're looking lovely," he smiled.

Gracia smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. Glad to have you back," she said.

They all went out for lunch in the same place where Riza had lunch with Roy when she was accepted. Apparently, that was their favorite place to eat. It was a small, quiet bistro. The owner was very welcoming and had a heavy accent. He personally served them their food and even gave the kids free ice cream. It was a very pleasant get together.

After that, Roy took the kids to the mall. They bought tons (and I'm not kidding when I say tons) of chips, chocolate and DVDs. They were planning on having a movie night.

Riza trailed behind the four of them. Just seeing them like that was more than enough to make her feel very warm inside. Roy was carrying Al and holding on to Ed's hand and Micha was too. They looked like exactly like how every family should be: happy.

Once they got home, everyone freshened up and ate dinner before proceeding to their theater. Riza was going to retire to her room but there was a small knock on her door. She opened it but didn't see anyone. She heard someone clear their throat. Riza looked down and saw Edward.

"Oh, Ed. Sorry, I didn't see you down there," she said.

The _little_ boy looked like he was going to blow his top. "WHAT? I'M SO TINY THAT YOU HAVE TO LOOK DOWN SO LOW?" he fumed.

Riza's sweat dropped. He surprisingly cooled down pretty fast. He crossed his arms against this chest. "Father's calling you to watch the movie with us," he mumbled.

Riza was surprised. "Thank you for the invitation but it's alright. I'd rather sleep and—"

"YOU CAN'T REFUSE," Edward shouted. "Everyone in the house is watching!"

Riza blinked, "everyone?"

"Yes, everyone!" Edward rolled his eyes. "No hurry up. We can't start the movie without you." He left her and started walking back to the theater.

It was Riza's first time in the theater. Even if she's already worked for Mustang for more than a month, there were still rooms that she didn't enter. She knew where they were, but she never really bothered looking inside. She felt like she was intruding. The theater was in the basement. It was _huge_. There were six rows and seven Lazy Boy chairs in each. It was luxurious and very cozy as well.

The Mustangs were in the front row while the house staff occupied the ones from the second to the fourth row. Riza was going to take a seat at the back row but when Roy patted the chair next to his, how can she refuse?

"It's not necessary, sir," she whispered.

"Yes it is," Roy replied.

"But—"

"I insist," Roy grabbed her arm and made her sit.

She stumbled a bit and then fixed herself in the seat next to him. _This man is unbelievable_. Riza thought.

They were watching an animated film. It was about this sinister villain, who needed three little girls to break into his nemesis' lair. Instead of just achieving his goal, he ended up softening up to the three girls. His colleague thought that he was softening up too much so he gave the girls away and grew lonely without them.

Riza felt quite odd while watching the movie. There was a bit of familiarity to it. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't notice the little things happening around her as much. Edward was coughing a bit; one of the maids was blowing her nose while the gardener was snoring lightly. Usually, she would have noticed all of this, and even take notice of that time these were all taking place. But not tonight. There was something about this movie that made her heart have this weird gnawing feeling in it.

Roy crossed his legs and placed one elbow on the armrest. He was slowly dozing while watching but he couldn't help but notice that Riza seemed so into the movie. Her figure was illuminated by the screen. She was in cotton pajamas with little flower prints on it. Roy thought it was really cute. Her scent was intoxicating. He kept sniffing it in. He wanted to slap himself because he thought he looked like he was sniffing in drugs or something.

To break his trance (and Riza's) he nudged her. Riza's head snapped in his direction.

"Yes, sir?"

"We're going to Drachma for skiing in a few days," Roy whispered. "I need you to prepare everything. Ask Philip to help you find the equipment."

After a short pause, Riza whispered back, "Can I have a day off?"

Roy was taken aback. "What for?"

"I don't have snow clothes," she replied.

Roy chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about that, Miss Hawkeye. Micha will handle it."

Riza stared back for a moment, thinking.

Roy interrupted her thoughts. "Do you know how to ski and snowboard?"

"Yes, sir."

Roy looked back at the screen and smirked. "Good."

* * *

**Short chapter is short. I had more in mind for this chapter, but I guess I lost it. I have so much things to deal with. Enrollment's coming up, I have requirements to prepare and I need to keep my emotions at bay. **

**The next coming chapters are already planned and outlined! Thanks to a good friend of mine! I've been consulting her about the story, lately. :D**

**If there are any editors and beta readers lurking there, please please please! Help me? :D I suck at editing. Hahaha. **

**Thank you for all the previous reviews. It touches me to see people who still wait on this fic. I hope it makes you happy. **

**Please drop a review my way! I'd love to hear what you all have to say. And if you want to see certain things happen, please tell me so I can consider it. Thank you! **


	20. Preparations

**For those who read the previous chapter when it was all in bold, I'm terribly sorry. That was a mistake. I didn't know it bolded the whole thing and the lines disappeared too, I think. Sorry it was confusing. I didn't have time to do my usual checking since I needed to leave. I deleted it and uploaded it again with better format. **

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the plot and OCs. **

Micha dragged her feet to the breakfast room and slumped down on the chair. Her father slipped a piece of paper next to her plate. Micha took it as she rubbed her eye, trying to clear her vision. It was a to-do list. After reading it she looked at her dad and gave him a sleepy smile.

Roy stroked her hair once and then left the table.

Riza was already waiting for Micha in her Mustang. They were going shopping again. Much to Riza's surprise, Fashion Street wasn't their first destination. Instead, they went to the mall. There, Micha picked out sweaters, and pants for her. Riza was even more surprised when Micha told her to pick out some clothes that she liked as well.

Micha was particularly quiet that day. When they were shopping, she would only talk to the sales lady for different sizes, and would occasionally ask Riza if she wanted anything else. Their next stop, was a sports store that specialized in winter sports equipment. She talked to the clerks to get Riza's size and asked her if it wasn't too heavy and if the straps were comfortable. After, Micha told them to deliver it to her house and used her credit card and then they left.

At first, Riza found the silence weird. When they were walking around the mall, Micha would text and go window shopping. She didn't really bother asking any questions or strike up a conversation. But whenever Riza did try to make small talk, there was no hostility in the teen's voice whatsoever. After a while, Riza found the silence comforting and in a way, she got to know Micha more.

_So I guess she's not as loud as I thought she was. She has her solitary side too_. Riza thought.

Their next destination was Fashion Street. Riza wasn't used to it yet, but she was getting there. She and Micha bought frappes and then went to a giant department store.

"It's going to be tough looking for winter clothes now because it's summer," Micha mused. "But I'm sure we'll find some here."

The two of them entered a boutique that sold thick clothes. That's where the real shopping started. Riza picked out a few coats and Micha picked out her hats, gloves and scarves. They both argued about the shoes but they were civil enough to meet half-way. Micha wanted the stylish ones but Riza thought it offered little comfort. In the end, they settled over a pair of boots they both liked.

With Riza's trunk almost full with shopping bags, they decided to head home. Riza listened to Micha talk to Maria about lodgings. Riza learned that the Hughes' were coming along.

"Don't you miss your friends, Riza?" Micha asked, all of a sudden. She never inquired about her personal life before.

"Sometimes," Riza smiled softly. "They have been bugging me to go out with them ever since they saw the tabloids about our _dinner._"

"It's normal," the young girl replied tiredly. "Why don't you take a day off? I'm sure father won't mind."

"I don't really need one," Riza answered. "Since I drive the boys around, I don't feel imprisoned or anything. It's much better than staying behind a desk all the time, though I do miss the military too."

Micha only nodded.

The rest of the trip was silent. It was very _standard operating procedure_ once they got home. Micha just walked to her room while the servants and Riza carried everything out and brought her things to her room.

The rest of the day was pretty ordinary. The two boys stayed in the game room, savoring their days of no training and Riza carried on what Mustang had told her to do. She came by rooms she has never entered with the other servants. They all brought out the Mustangs' snow equipment and clothes. Micha and the boys chose what they wanted to bring along their trip and it was Riza's job to make sure they all fit in their suitcases. Micha picked out her father's clothes and tossed it in a bin. Emily carried it to her father's room.

While Riza was packing Edward's, Alphonse's, and her own things, she couldn't help but realize that life here was all too easy. She was getting paid very handsomely and all she had to do was look pretty and look after the boys—who don't really need much looking after. There had to be some catch. But for the past month, she couldn't come up with any.

Roy came home and packed the things his daughter chose for him. Micha was cooped up in her room the whole day—probably doing the same thing.

The whole day was pretty passive. Maria came by to give Riza soft and hard copies of their itineraries, accommodations, and tickets.

"Thank you, Maria," Riza smiled. "It must have been such a hassle to prepare all these while juggling work."

"Oh no," Maria replied. "Micha had all those arranged. I just sent the payments and picked them up." And with that, she left.

Riza walked to the kitchen while scanning the itinerary. There were names of trains, lodges, and even instructors that she has heard of. Their lodge was strictly for members only and the best rooms were booked for them. Their train tickets said that a whole car was for them only. She remembered that the Hughes were coming along for the trip as well. That made her light up a bit.

Everything was well prepared for. Their meals, transportation, there was even a list of important people who they might cross paths with at the lodge. Riza was softly reading the names out loud. Some were business men, investors, politicians, the list went on and on.

"Why would you need to know who would be in the same vacation spot as you?" Riza asked, aloud.

"Because you can never be too careful," a voice replied.

Riza whipped back, ready to attack. She never liked being sneaked up on.

"Relax, Miss Hawkeye," Roy smirked with his hands held up in a mock surrender. He was wearing a red robe.

"I'm sorry, sir." Riza apologized firmly. "Instinct."

Roy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll need that instinct." Roy flipped the list and smirked. "Looks like we'll be crossing roads with a mob boss and his _family_," Mustang took a seat and gestured for her to do the same. Cautiously, she complied.

"It's not really a threat but we'll need to keep our guard up," Roy was talking to her, but his dark eyes were roaming around the sheet of names. "I wouldn't want to be," Roy shifted his accent into a country in southern* Creta, "made an offer I can't refuse." He let out a hearty laugh and Riza was quite amused.

"Will I need to bring some fire power, sir?" Riza asked.

"Well, if you want to, Micha can get the clearance. Just inform me and inform her," Roy said, rising to his feet and looking at the paper once again. "No real threats, actually… Unless this—Roy pointed to a name on the paper—investor's son is still out to win my daughter over. That would be a big threat to me."

Mustang was strangely in a kidding mood that night. He wasn't really trying to amuse Riza. He was more like, trying to amuse himself. He rose to his feet and left the sheet of paper on the table. "Everyone knows what will happen if they upset me and my family anyway," Roy laughed it off but Riza had a feeling he wasn't kidding.

**(((-))) **

Riza finished packing for the boys and herself. She had everything planned and ready. She already laid out what the boys would wear going to the train station, and what they would wear on top of it once they got to Drachma. She offered to help them with packing other essentials, but the boys said they could handle it. With that, Riza went off to do some last minute checks.

Edward brought some books, and a special pocket watch he never left the house without. His grandfather gave it to him. Alphonse brought a stuff toy that looked like a big knight in shining armor and a small wallet where he placed all the credit cards he was given. His little stuffed toy even had little, custom made skis.

"You don't need to bring money, Al." Edward chided. "Everything's been taken care of."

"It's not the money I need, brother," Al replied. "It's this," Alphonse pulled out his family portrait. His mother was there too. "I want to make it a habit to bring a wallet around but all I really care about is this photo." He stared at the photo with such sweet memory. "Bad things may have happened but I like to think this photo will help me get through anything." He smiled.

Edward just looked at him. "Fine. Just don't let her see it," he crossed his arms and tried to cram another book in his suit case.

***Since Don Corleone is like, the awesome-est mob boss I know, I sort of wanted to quote him. Hahaha. And I made it "southern Creta" because Italy's quite at the south so yeah. **

**I'm officially in college! Time flies too fast and this summer has come to an end. I just wish the heat did too. Ugh.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I was aiming for a passive feel since it's just a transitional chapter. The next one will have a more fun in it. hihihi. I'm almost done with it.**

**Please drop a review my way! I love receiving them. 3 **


	21. Train Rides

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and plot.**

**Terribly sorry for the long wait but here it is! :) **

* * *

The next morning was a blur. Everything had happened so fast. The only thing Alphonse could remember was taking a shower, Riza dressing him, and his father carrying him around while he rested his head on his broad shoulder and hugged his little knight stuffed toy. He clutched on to it as tight as he could in fear that he would lose it again.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on a bed, in a small, unfamiliar room. He pulled himself up and rubbed his big golden eyes. Slowly, he got off the bed and cautiously opened the door. He stumbled a bit onto the wall but regained balance. Dragging his stuffed toy with him, the little boy sleepily walked into the common room.

There, he realized where he really was. He was inside the private car his sister booked for them. It looked like a house—a luxurious one, to be exact. The sides were made of big glass windows that showed the scenery. They were still in the outskirts of Amestris. The whole train ride to Drachma would take around six hours. And they would have to take another train to reach the mountain side.

Rubbing his right eye, he walked slowly until the dining table, where his father and his uncle sat.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Maes grinned. "You hungry, Al?"

Roy took Alphonse and sat him on his lap. Alphonse could smell the strong aroma of coffee. Alphonse cuddled up to his stuffed toy some more.

"Do you want some pancakes? Bacon? Everyone else is having breakfast in the food car. Why don't you go join them?" His father looked at him warmly.

Slowly, Alphonse let his feet touch the floor and dragged his feet—and his stuffed toy—into the next car where delicious morsels awaited him.

When he was gone, the two men started up their conversation again.

"I see he still drags that stuffed toy around with him on trips," Maes mused and took a sip of coffee.

"Not everywhere. Only on trips. Which is why I planted a chip in that thing," Roy sighed heavily. "He lost it once when we were in Xing, visiting my mom. He threw a fit when she called to say it wasn't at her house."

Maes laughed heartily, "how cute!"

"No way, man. It was scary. He refused to eat or drink until he got it back," Roy explained. "I had everyone I knew in Xing to look for it. He dropped it in the station. It was a good thing someone picked it up and gave it to lost and found."

"So after that you placed a tracking chip on it?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to lose that damn doll again," Roy took a sip of coffee. "But enough of that. We have more serious matters to talk about."

Maes' expression changed and his tone became serious, "of course. It's something we can't overlook."

**(((-)))**

Gracia spotted Alphonse entering the food car while she was getting a glass of milk for Winry. "Oh, Al. You're awake. What do you want, honey?" She asked him, warmly. "It's a buffet so you can get anything you want," she handed him a plate and smiled. Alphonse gave a sleepy one in return and lined up to get some waffles and eggs.

Riza, Micha, Winry, Edward, Elicia and Alphonse and Gracia all sat together and had a delicious breakfast. The two men were talking about something business related, so they were forced to move out so they could talk in private.

"I don't get it, mama," Winry looked up at her mom. "Why does papa and uncle Roy have to talk about business stuff when we're on vacation?"

"You know those two, love. They… try their best in their career so they can give their families whatever they want. You know papa works hard to give you dresses, and toys, right?"

"Yeah, but why does he have to spoil our vacation?" She asked, pouting.

"He's not really spoiling it, Winry. Just ignore it," Micha interjected. "Whatever they're talking about, it's got to be highly confidential and important if we couldn't be there or let the matter wait."

Winry just stared at her, processing everything she just said. "Okay." She lowered her gaze to her lap. "But I just wish papa was here to eat with us." She mumbled sadly.

"Wish granted!" Maes picked up his daughter and tickled her with his beard, making Winry laugh.

Roy took a seat next to Riza. "How do you like the food, Miss Hawkeye?"

"It's delicious, sir. You should also go have a bite to eat," she replied.

Roy stared straight into her eyes. It made Riza blush ever so slightly. The last time he looked at her like that was during their "_date"_. But it all ended abruptly when he stood up and walked over to the buffet tables and started loading a plate with food. Riza looked down at her lap but Micha spotted her cheek's change in color in a heartbeat.

The teenage girl sliced her pancake and put it in her mouth and thought inwardly with a smirk, "_interesting_."

**(((-)))**

After breakfast, Edward sat on one of the couches by the window in front of Winry. She was reading a book about mechanisms and machinery. Edward and Alphonse aren't the only ones whose intelligence is way beyond their years.

Edward leaned on the cool glass, pretending to look at the scenery when he was actually looking at the little girl seated in front of him. He took quick stolen looks at her.

"It's not polite to stare, Ed," Winry's gaze was fixated on the words in her book.

"I don't think the scenery cares much about manners, Winry. In fact, I think it likes being stared at," Edward replied, nonchalantly. He was still gazing out the window.

Winry gave him a knowing look and smirked. "If you say so."

Edward noticed she changed her gaze and looked at her too. "I was _not_ staring at you!" He snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Winry raised her eyebrow with a smug smile playing on her lips.

"YES YOU DID. YOUR EYES WERE SCREAMING IT!" The little boy exclaimed.

"So you admit you were looking at my eyes?" She had a smug smile dancing on her lips. Winry had him cornered.

Edward jumped back. He was founded out. He stormed off the sofa and stomped. "WOMEN."

**(((-))) **

Roy and Maes sat on a couch in a corner of the train car. They were simply exchanging fond stories and looking back at memories. While having glasses of scotch.

"Yeah, we were so crazy for girls back then," Maes laughed. "But I sure am glad I found Gracia," he looked at his wife across the car. She was sitting in front of Riza. Elicia was on Riza's lap. He elbowed Roy. "Don't you think she's just beautiful?" He asked.

Roy followed his gaze and spotted the two women. His eyes settled on Riza. "Honestly," Mustang brought the glass to his lips and took a sip and thought carefully, "yeah. She really is."

"Just look at her eyes! Her hair…" Maes added

"And she's so sweet, and caring, and she's so well mannered," Roy mused.

"Yeah, just look at how she handles the kids," Maes mused. Roy was not paying full attention anymore. Either that or the scotch was getting to him.

"The sound of her voice," Maes added while pouring more Scotch in Roy's glass and he accepted it graciously and started drinking from it again.

"The way she walks," Roy said after taking a sip. His eyes never left Riza.

"The way she dresses," Maes looked at his friend.

"The way she always smells so damn good," Roy took another sip. His voice was starting to sound a little bit more aggressive. "And all those damn curves…"

Roy was taking a sip when Maes added, "yeah. And she's all mine. Can you imagine that?" Maes grinned.

Roy spat out his drink. "WHAT?"

Maes moved back a bit at the violent reaction. "I was talking about my wife, Roy," Maes pointed to his wife using his thumb. "Who did you think I was talking about?" Maes grinned slyly.

Roy was wiping his mouth and chin while giving Maes a death glare.

Mustang's best friend added, "did you think I was talking about—"

"Sir, are you alright?" Riza was standing right in front of them, cutting Hughes off.

Hughes punched Mustang on his shoulder, playfully.

"Yes, Miss Hawkeye," Roy punched his friend back a bit too forcefully. Maes grabbed his arm and winced in pain. "I'm fine."

Riza looked at him, at Hughes, and then back at him. She nodded and went back to where Gracia and Elicia was.

**(((-))) **

Once Riza sat back down on the sofa, Gracia spoke up, "What was that all about, Riza?"

"I don't know. He said he was fine," of course he's fine. Gracia chuckled.

"Do they always punch each other like children?" She asked.

"Oh, sometimes." Gracia laughed. "You know," Gracia briefly looked at the the two boys and girls watching television on the other couch, out of earshot. "I heard one of them has a little crush."

"Oh really, who?" Riza asked.

"I'm not so sure but he told me she thinks she's beautiful," Gracia giggled.

"Oh really?" Riza looked amused. "So it's a boy who has a crush?" She asked.

"Well, yes. I'd be concerned if he started liking men," she laughed.

"Well, that would be… something, wouldn't it?" Riza was being cautious.

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it? The press would be all over it! And thinking that he's a Mustang."

Riza was confused. Press? Was Gracia talking about Roy? Wasn't she talking about Edward and Alphonse?

Gracia lowered her voice, "Don't tell anyone I told you this. But I heard the girl he likes is blond!"

Riza was eliminating everyone. _She could be talking about Edward and the crush could be Winry because she's blond_. Riza thought. _Or it could be Alphonse… but what if it were Roy? He likes someone blond?_ … _I'm blond._ She realized. _Does that mean he could have a crush on me? Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's a huge assumption. Don't even entertain that, Riza! _She scolded herself. But… _Could he really like me?_ She was in conflict with herself.

"Riza? Are you alright?" Gracia asked. Riza seemed out of it.

"Ah, yeah. Yes. I'm fine. I just feel a little… My head's spinning." She replied.

"Oh. Maybe you should rest." Gracia stood up and left Elicia playing on the floor.

* * *

**I think I'll cut it here so you guys have something to read for now. ^^; **

**I'm terribly sorry it's such a late post. College has proven to be a challenge and I guess I'm still adjusting. And do you hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking. Hahaha. Tough times. But I'm tougher. ;) **

**I didn't have this beta read yet because I don't know how to use it. *shot* I really hope I find time to figure it out and talk to my beta reader about it. :D**

**I'll be having my term break soon and I plan to immerse myself in reading, painting and writing to get my mind off things for now. So hopefully, I'll be able to make more chapters or a one shot or something. I am retreating to the arts to comfort my soul. **

**I really am happy that people still read and find my fic. It makes me want to cry. ; w; Sorry if I don't reply to your comments, though. I read all of them, I promise! And they are very much appreciated. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm planning on a fun and somewhat… dramatic vacation for them. Hehehe. **

**Please drop a review my way. They make me happy. :D **


	22. Settling In

**There are some Spanish phrases here. They're pretty basic. I always imagined people in Creta to speak in Spanish so I used what I learned in school. I was never the best in Spanish so I'm very sorry if I make mistakes. D: **

_**Hablo Espanol? Si, un poco**_**. **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

It was a tiring ride, and everyone kept to themselves for the remainder of the journey. Everyone was either reading, sleeping, or engrossing themselves in something gadget or internet related. Roy sat at one of the couches by the window, watching the view pass in 150kph. There were times where the scenery seemed to be at a standstill, though. The rich mountains and forests of Drachma's untouched reserves were truly breath taking. His daughter sat next to him while she was checking her blog on her phone.

"Why didn't I buy a house here, again?" He asked her, not looking away from the scenery. It reminded him of his grandparents' home town in Xing.

She replied without looking away from her phone, "because you don't have the time to go with real estate agents to go looking at available wood cabins and just because you're out here in Drachma doesn't mean that people won't bother you as much as they do in Amestris _and_,"

Roy looked at his daughter. For a moment, he thought he was looking at a mirror that shows you a younger, female version of yourself.

Micha looked up from her phone and paused.

"and?" Roy prompted.

"We don't have that much protection here?" her voice got smaller, unsure if that was the right answer.

"That's not completely true, princess," Roy put his arm around her thin shoulders and made her lean on his chest. He started looking out the window again. "We can always pull some strings. We can even put up an office here. Our sales are pretty good here in Drachma."

"Not as good down south in—" Roy swiftly looked back at her. Micha was startled and shut up.

"I like the view here." Roy whispered as he continued to admire the view.

"Maybe you like this place for other reasons," Micha mumbled. It was low enough for Roy not to hear her. _It's because _she_ loved it here_.

**(((-)))**

Riza was quite happy she didn't have to do any dirty work while they shuffled into the station. All the bags were taken care of and brought to the hotel. A minivan from the hotel was waiting for them. Drachma was beautiful. In the small towns that they drove past, Riza inferred that it was a traditional place, very quaint and cold. Everyone seemed to know each other in the towns and went about their simple yet happy lives.

The snow was starting to get deeper as they drove on. It was pretty toasty in the car ride, but you could see people's breaths form as smoke outside. It was probably negative four outside, more or less. The kids stuck their foreheads on the glass and opened their eyes as wide as they can. The mountain ranges in Drachma were always a sight to see. They never grew tired looking at them. Micha took a few shots of the car ride, the view, and pictures of the whereabouts of those in the car.

It took one hour for them to get to the Hotel. Rizal expected it to be some grand infrastructure that stuck out like a sore thumb but it was surprisingly homey. The exterior looked like an oversized wood cabin with some brick accents here and there. There was a ski lift nearby and there was an ice skating rink too. It was interesting because the ice skating rink looked like it was an actual pond that froze over. She caught herself stating at it.

"It's not a real pond," Roy smirked. "But it's convincing, isn't it?" When Riza didn't reply after a while, Roy looked at her. Her breath was visible, and her cheeks were rosy and warm. "Miss Hawkeye?"

Riza slowly shifter her gaze from the pond to her employer, "I'm sorry, sir. It's just…"

"Do you skate?" He asked. The corner of Riza's lush lips pulled up just a little bit. A smug smile crept on Roy's face. "Let's skate, then."

**(((-)))**

Everyone dispersed to go and have their own fun in the lodge. Riza wanted to go around and see what the lodge had to offer but before she could even unpack her belongings, there was a knock at her door.

Riza opened her door.

To her surprise, Roy was standing there, holding two pairs of skates. They looked beautiful. One pair was white, and the other black. The blades were as clear as mirrors.

"Yes, sir?" Riza asked.

"Don't sir me here," Roy waved. "You're here as a guest."

Riza's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Sir I don't-"

"It's Roy, _Riza_," the way his tongue rolled when he said her name sent shivers down her spine.

"It's chilly out there, so wear a coat," Roy gestured to her coat on her bed with his head. "I'll wait for you in the lobby." With that, he left her standing there.

Everyone called her Riza but at that moment, she thought she didn't own her name. It sounded so damn special the way he said it. It sounded like a whole new kind of endearment. She closed her door quietly and picked up her coat.

"Roy," she whispered.

Roy was making himself comfortable on the couch but all of a sudden, someone grabbed his shoulders and shook him from behind.

"Roy, boy!"

Roy was in complete shock. He really let his guard down there. He turned and saw a short, chubby man. He was around fifty years old and had side burns but no beard or moustache. Behind him were three beefy guys and a teenager.

Roy pulled a grin. "Ahh! Don Carlo!" He shook hands with him. "_Como esta_?" Roy spoke in straight and fluent Cretan. This made the man's eyebrows shoot up in amazement and great pleasure.

"_Hablo Cretana, ah?" _He laughed._ "Bueno, bueno_," Don Carlo replied in a heavy Cretan accent. "You're here on vacation?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm staying here with my kids and my Maes's family for a week," he replied as he stood.

"Ah! Maes y Gracia! And their _bonita_?" He asked.

"_Si,_ Winry and Elicia are here as well."

Don Carlo gave him a knowing look, "another one, eh? _Muy bien_. The bigger the family, the better!" He laughed heartily. Don Carlo was a pretty loud man. The people in the lobby were starting to stare but once they realized who it was, they all turned away and gave them space.

Roy just nodded his head; he really wished Riza would come already so he'd have an excuse to leave. Don Carlo was a good man, but he really didn't want to get too involved with them.

Don Carlo called the teenager over and he put his arm around him. He was lean and had blond hair and green eyes.

"This is my son, Angelo. He's a bit shy and doesn't really know most of the kids here. He's not like his older brothers, outgoing and good with girls, so can you call your daughter to spend some time with him?"

Roy's eyes widened a bit. "My daughter?" He asked.

"_Si, si_. Your daughter _es muy guapa_ and I heard she was a lovely girl. Very good with people, very good with people, so do you think they can, ah?" Don Carlo had some of his own hand gestures but the way his fingers were all pressed together, Roy took it pretty suggestively when in truth, it was just a hand guesture to Don Carlo. He was looking at Roy directly in the eye. The boy seemed awkward and quiet. He looked... harmless.

Roy looked over Don Carlo's shoulders and saw the three body guards. They were looking at him grimly. "O-okay, I'll… I'll talk to her," he replied, unsure of what to say.

"Great!" Don Carlo let go of his grip on his son. "I'll set them up for dinner tonight, okay? At the Cellar Rooms." The beefy guys and the teenager turned and started to move away. "_Maybe tu familia Y mi familia_ can have dinner too one of these nights, ah?" He laughed heartily and held Roy's face. He kissed both cheeks before he walked away with his group.

Roy was still standing there, not knowing what to think of the whole thing. _Did a guy just kiss me?_ He felt a hand touch his arm and he jumped. When he turned around and saw it was Riza, he relaxed a bit.

"Sorry," Riza apologized. "Who was that?"

"Umm.. Don Carlo and his.." Roy started rubbing his forehead.

"Don Carlo, the mob boss? He's here?" Riza asked. Roy seemed in distress. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, _splendid._ I just agreed to let his son go on a dinner date with Micha," he replied.

"A date?" Riza sounded surprised but she really wasn't. She's seen a few boys ask her out before. "Yeah, in the Wine Cellar Room—she's too young to drink!" Roy said, exasperatedly.

"Where? Why in a wine cellar?"

"The Wine Cellar Rooms are the most exclusive and the most expensive dining rooms here. The biggest room can fit four people, and that's it. Booking a dinner there's really hard to get and you get _absolute privacy_ in that room." Roy seemed really troubled.

"If you didn't want her to go then why did you say yes? Will Micha even be up for that?" Riza asked. She's seen Micha go on a few dates with boys over the last few weeks but Micha never seemed too ecstatic before or dreaded any after.

"Cause with these guys," Roy put his arm around Riza's waist as they exited the building he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "It's better to comply."

When they reached the skating rink, there were few people there. There were a few kids, around Ed's age, skating around. Roy sat down on the bench and started putting his skates on. Riza looked around and spotted Micha with a group of other teens. Their eyes met for a while. She raised a hand to her and Micha smiled a smug smile before turning away. Riza looked at the other direction and saw Edward and Alphonse. They were chucking snowballs at each other while Winry and Elicia were building a snow man. Maes and his wife sat at a nearby bench, cuddling close to each other.

"Aren't you going to put those on?" Roy was already standing on the ice.

"Someone's excited," she replied while putting her skates on.

Roy skated in some pattern, "you can say that. I haven't been here in over two years."

"And you still skate like a pro," Riza looked at the marks on the ice that he made. It was a perfect figure eight. She walked into the ice and felt her skates a bit before gliding. She turned and started to skate backwards, a smile on her face.

Roy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Damn, she's good," he muttered to herself. He continued to watch her skate. "Is there anything she can't do?"

"Where'd you learn how to skate like that?" He asked, as he glided towards her, matching her speed with ease.

She resumed to skating backwards and was able to follow. He was right next to her. "Where'd _you_ learn how to skate like that?" She asked him.

"Practice," Roy smirked. His dark, smoky eyes were seducing her. Riza tried to twirl away but he held on to her waist and they both spun three times before he led her to a fast glide.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked him. They were heading right for a pile of snow.

"Trust me!"

Before the impact, Roy turned the two of them so they both landed on their backs. Roy was laughing but Riza was in shock. The snow cushioned their fall but her clip fell out, causing her golden locks to scatter. She could practically hear her heart beating out her chest. She heard Roy laughing like a little boy.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Riza yelled.

Roy sat up. There was snow all over his hair and shoulders. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Roy's face was glowing.

The happiness radiating off him made her smile and laugh along too. She just stayed there, surrounded by snow. Roy moved over to her. Wordlessly, he just looked at her. There was something different in his eyes. He leaned in, almost as if for a kiss but he stopped. He stood up instead and offered her a hand. He didn't speak.

Riza was quite disappointed but she mentally slapped herself for thinking that Roy would actually kiss her. Once she was up, she dusted the snow off her clothes. Roy helped her. He dusted the snow off her shoulders and hair. His hands stopped at her cheek. He had that look again, and smiled. He tucked a stray lock of hair into her ear.

A snowball hit Roy's back. They both looked at the direction where it came from. It was Alphonse.

"Ha! I got youuu," he pointed. Edward threw another one and it hit Roy's shoulder.

"Oh, you boys are dead!" Roy laughed as he crouched down to get some snow in his hands and threw it at them.

* * *

**I put some fluff action there. Hehehe. Was it weird? It sounds weird. Hahaha. **

**Thank you for all your previous reviews. I shall look at all that college work in strait in the eye and shoot an arrow right through them. Green Archer style. ;)**

**I've been painting and drawing a lot lately, too. I've been going back to my old hobbies and I'm pretty happy I did, even if it is expensive. ( Can you believe the paint and canvas prices nowadays? They hurt my wallet. ) **

**Drop a review my way, please! It makes me happy. ^^**


	23. Relationships

**I don't own FMA or any of their characters. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Micha shifted her position on the couch. "I have a date tonight with Don Carlo's youngest son," she said slowly.

"Yes," Roy was pacing around the room.

"In the Wine Cellar Rooms,"

"For dinner," Roy sat down on the couch with his daughter and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Micha waved her hand. "It's fine, dad. What I just don't understand is, why did you say yes?"

"Because he had three beefy guys behind him who looked like they were going to kill me if I didn't say yes," Roy replied flatly.

Micha laughed, "okay, so I guess I need to get a dress." She rose from the couch. She opened the door half way but stopped. She looked over her shoulder and said, "You owe me one, daddy." With that, she walked out and closed the door.

Roy was just sitting there, letting what his daughter said sink in. "Shit."

**(((-)))**

Riza was in her room, reading a book. Her phone started beeping.

"I need your help, come to my room."

She grabbed her hotel keys and walked a few doors down and knocked on Micha's door. Alphonse opened it.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hurry, hurry! Let's braid sister's hair!" Alphonse grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Riza saw Micha sitting in front of a dresser, while Edward and Winry were standing on a stool behind her, braiding her hair.

"What's wrong with you, Ed? That's not how you braid hair!" Winry exclaimed.

"It's called Fish-tail, Winry. It's still braiding." He bit back. Edward pulled more of Micha's hair into his side.

"But she wants _French_ Braids!" Winry pulled a large lock of hair onto her side. "Not _Fish-tail_! Winry yelled.

Micha looked stressed. She saw Riza in the mirror. "There you are!" Micha sighed, relieved. "Please tell me you know how to braid."

"Yes, I do," Riza smiled as she walked over to them.

"No, I thought we were braiding your hair!" Winry whined.

"Yeah, we're doing fine," Edward added.

"No, you guys are just pulling my hair and having your little lover's quarrels. Now, get off! I'm going to be late," Micha glared at them through the mirror.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" The two of them yelled. Riza carried the both of them down. They were thrashing in her arms. Riza dropped them on the bed. Winry landed on top of Edward. They looked at each other, their faces were so close, their noses were touching.

"Use protection," Micha muttered and suppressed a laugh. Riza came over to her and brushed her hair a bit. She knew what she wanted to do with her hair.

"What was that, sis?" Alphonse looked at her, with wide innocent eyes. He was hugging his Knight stuffed toy.

Micha looked down and carried him, putting him on her lap. He hugged him, Alphonse smiled. "Nothing," she grinned. "Where's Elicia?"

"She's with Uncle Maes and Auntie Gracia. They're in their rooms. We're having dinner with them later," Alphonse replied. "After we drop you off," he looked at the mirror, looking at his sister intently.

"Aww, my little brother's gonna drop me off for my date?" She hugged Alphonse tighter and tickled his tummy a bit.

Riza was watching them while she braided and fixed Micha's soft, raven hair. She saw herself smiling just a bit.

"You bet we are!" Edward somehow managed to get off the bed and get back up on the stool once again. Now he was standing next to Riza. "I don't like that Angelo guy. You're going to be in a room where no one can hear or see you! What if something bad happens?"

"Be careful. You might fall," Riza said, now cautious.

"It's alright, Riza. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. That means Ed's not gonna get hurt _at all_," Winry teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? DID YOU JUST SAY I'M SO SMALL THAT I WON'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND IF I FALL?" Edward threw a fit, his stool wobbled and he was losing his balance. But before he could fall, Riza caught him.

"I told you to be careful," Riza looked mad, like how a mother would scold her child.

The room went silent. Edward looked at her, like a scolded child. Riza let out a sigh and patted his head. "Just be more careful next time, okay?" She said. Riza resumed fixing Micha's hair.

After Riza fixed her hair, she had to get the kids dressed for dinner. Micha decided to help out.

"Thanks for fixing my hair, Riza," she smiled. "It looks great!" Micha looked at the mirror. There was a small braid on either side of her head that joined together at the back. Riza placed a small white flower where the two braids join.

"You're welcome," Riza smiled back. She took a dress shirt out of the closet and a pair of pants. Micha picked out two neckties for her brothers and a dress for Winry.

Micha went to the bathroom with Winry to help her change.

Riza was dressing up Alphonse since Edward insisted that he dress himself. She buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Are you mad?" Alphonse asked, his voice was a mere whisper.

"No, I'm not, what made you think that?" She was very gentle with how she talked to him.

"You yelled at brother, you never yelled at him before. I've never heard you yell like that before," Alphonse looked down; he didn't want to look at her face. He was afraid.

"I'm sorry. I got scared," Riza explained.

"You were scared?" Alphonse asked, shocked. "_You_ get scared?" Al just couldn't fathom it.

"Yes, I do," she chuckled. "I was afraid Ed would fall and hurt himself." Edward was eavesdropping, since there was a crack in the door.

"So you were afraid that daddy might get mad at you?"

"No, I was afraid that Edward might get hurt. Your dad can yell at me all he wants as long as you three are safe," she smiled.

"But you've been to war! Why would you be scared? You told me you faced scary people who yell at you all the time, and you slept around dead bodies and stuff, why would you be scared now?" Alphonse asked.

"I never said I wasn't afraid during all that," Riza explained while she tucked his shirt in. "In fact, I was afraid the whole time everything was happening but you know what, I didn't let it overcome me. I embraced it and used it."

"But why? Don't soldier abandon all fear?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes, they're supposed to but not me," Riza looked at him intently. She saw some of Roy's features in him but they were not that dominant. "You know why?" She whispered playfully and poked his tummy.

Al giggles and asked, "Why?"

"Because fear is what preserves us," Riza told him. "It's thanks to fear that we are alive."

"Were you afraid of your work?" Alphonse asked.

"No, Alphonse. I was afraid of myself." Riza looked sad.

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm happy you have fear," Alphonse grinned. "Because if you were fearless, we wouldn't have you right now."

**(((-)))**

Roy walked into their room. He was wearing a dress shirt and his tie was still undone. He saw his daughter sitting on the couch with Winry. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"That boy is lucky," Roy smirked. "You're wearing a white dress? Not black?"

"No, I thought it would be nice to wear white for a change," she smiled. "And it costs less," she whispered.

"Then I like it more!" Roy boomed. They both laughed. "And it looks more wholesome."

She nodded. "A white boat neck dress: classy, comfortable, and it's not revealing. I did my research on this guy. He's the shy type. So a sexy little black dress might make things awkward."

"No sexy little black dresses, princess," Roy kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "I'll have more competition."

"Aww," Micha hugged her dad back. "Afraid to lose your little girl so early?" She teased.

Roy pulled away and stroked her hair, there was a subtle smile on his face. "I like your hair."

Micha grinned. "Riza did it."

"Really?" He turned her around and saw the neat braid and the white flower. "She did a good job," he mused.

"I bet she's good at other things too," Micha whispered.

"HEY." Roy turned her around and gave her a warning look.

She giggled. "Don't worry, dad. I won't tell anyone." She winked and started to fix his tie for him.

Roy blushed a bit but stayed silent.

**(((-)))**

Roy linked arms with his daughter as he walked her to the lobby. The rest of the crew was tailing them. As they approached the lobby, they saw a big cluster of people. Roy's grip tightened and his whole body tensed.

"Calm down, dad. I'll be fine," Micha whispered. "It's not like I'm marrying the guy."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be as well," Roy replied. "Don't talk like that. I will never let you. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT." He bursted.

"Just look at Roy, I've never seen him this tense since his wedding," Maes whispered over to his wife.

"Shh, someone might hear you, honey." Gracia whispered back. "I think I would be nervous too if I were allowing my daughter to go on a date with someone I don't know."

Maes picked up Winry and hugged her so tight. "My little Winry isn't going to date anyone until she's working. No, no boyfriends until she's thirty,"

Winry's eyes widened. "Whaaaat? What are you talking about?"

Alphonse elbowed his brother. "You heard that, brother? Good luck," he whispered.

Edward crossed his arms and looked away; a vein on his forehead was threatening to burst.

Don Carlo stood from the couch and put his massive arm around his son's thin frame. They both walked half way to greet them. Don Carlo whispered something to his son that caused him to get all flustered. The rest of his party was watching them, intently.

"Good evening, Don Carlo," Roy greeted.

"Good evening to you as well!" He replied, with a huge smile.

"This is gonna be good," Maes whispered to Gracia.

"This is my son, Angelo!"

The young boy gave an awkward smile. "Hi," he said weakly.

Micha smiled at him, "Hi there." Roy simply nodded.

"Now, I know how you must feel, Roy," Don Carlo said to Roy. "It's not easy letting your daughter go out with other boys. I felt that way with my _pequena angelita_ as well." He laughed.

Roy laughed nervously and agreed.

"He just might piss his pants," Maes whispered again but this time, his daughter elbowed his thigh.

"Stop it, daddy," Winry puffed her cheeks and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. Everybody hates me," Maes wept.

"Don't worry, Roy. She has my protection." He assured him. That statement made not only Roy, but everyone behind him tense up.

Don Carlo offered his arm to Micha and she took it, slowly letting go of her father but Roy stopped them. "I want to walk her there with you," he said.

"There is no need!" Don Carlo laughed. "I'm sure you've been there. The walk way is very small. It will be very cramped.

"I insist." Roy said, firmly. "I want to see my daughter off. I always to this to all her dates."

Don Carlo's expression changed a bit. He looked over Roy's shoulder and say Riza. His eyes narrowed at her but shifted back to Roy and forced a smile.

"_Si, padres_ only," Don Carlo said.

"_Si._" Roy smirked.

* * *

**I got into the First honor's Dean's List! OH YEAH. I'm so happy. :D**

**The next few chapters might be slow since school is starting again. So, I'm sorry if there are lots of delays. **

**And I do apologize for the Spanish mistakes. **** I guess I really suck at it. hahaha. But I do appreciate the corrections. **** I'll do better next time. **

**Please drop a review my way! They make me happy. **


	24. Wary

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. :D**

* * *

Riza felt uneasy letting the four of them go alone. Something didn't feel right. And the way that Don Carlo looked at her, sent shivers down her spine. She felt someone tugging on her slacks. She looked down to see Alphonse.

"Why was he looking at you funny?" He asked. "Have you met him before?"

Riza thought about it but shook her head. "I never met him," she replied. "But I did raid one of their warehouses. That was more than three years ago."

"He might have remembered." Edward's eye brows furrowed. "I don't like the way he looked at you." He crossed his arms and looked at the party that was left by Don Carlo. There were a lot of tough looking guys. But there was a little girl, staring at him with wide brown eyes. She was probably around his age. She wore her hair in two braids.

"Looks like you caught someone's eye." Maes said to Edward. Winry became alert and saw the little girl.

Edward's eyes were clear and cold. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"You're so mean,brother." Alphonse chided. "She doesn't look bad."

"Yeah, we'll look at all the people behind her." He scowled.

Everyone in Don Carlo's Party was looking at them, now. The little girl was there, along with two young men, they were muscular, and quite handsome. There was a stout woman, sitting on the couch, petting a cat. But the most intimidating people were the four men in dark coats. Their hands in ther pockets, some of them were glaring at Edward's party.

Edward matched their glares with his own. Maes put his arm around Gracia and pulled Winry closer to him. Riza felt tense, and slowly reached for the gun tucked under her shirt behind her. The tension was filling the lobby. Everyone passsing by stuck to the walls, or took other routes. The concierge's fingers lingered on the panic button, while the supervisor's hand rested on the phone.

Riza looked around and counted the people. _This isn't good_. She thought. _There will be too much casualties and both parties have children and women._ But ofcourse, that's thinking of the worse case scenario. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ She asked herself. _We can't have a shootout here. That's just stupid._

**(((-)))**

Roy held on tight to his daughter and she clung to him as well. The walkways to the wine cellar rooms were dark and narrow. There were big wooden doors at both sides but there was a great interval within each. The walls, Ceiling and floor were made of stone, making their steps echo. There were a few waiters walking around but there were no food carts. There were hidden hallways where the waiters go to bring the food around to the rooms. They turned right and their steps were muffled by a red carpet.

The air was cold, the ventilation comes directly from outside. Micha leaned close to Roy, seeking warmth. He placed a big arm around her to give her what she needed. He also felt better knowing he came down here with her. Angelo walked two steps behind his father and a little bit to his right. He kept his hands in his pocket, and he kept his eyes glued to the ground. Don Carlo was also quiet.

They reached the last door in the hall. There was a waiter standing next to it. He opened the door and bowed.

Roy has already dined in the wine cellar a number of times, but this room seemed to be a new addition. The two walls were covered in racks of wine. On the other wall was a small fireplace and around it was a love seat, a daybed and a few single velvet seats. Roy felt extremely uncomfortable with the fact that there was a daybed. _What the hell does his son have in mind?_ He yelled in his head. _Why the hell is there a daybed?_

Micha looked around. "Wow," she whispered.

She'd never been to wine cellar before, especially the wine cellar rooms. She straightened up when she realized Don Carlo was whispering something to his son and slipped something in his back pocket. Angelo looked pretty disturbed, and he was red again.

Roy whispered to Micha, "be careful, okay?" He touched the diamond stud earring on her right ear. "You know what to do in case—"

"Don't worry about me, dad." She gave him a hug. "Just enjoy your dinner with everyone else, okay?"

Roy hugged her tightly and looked over to Don Carlo. He had a huge grin on his face. Too big, actually.

"What time can I pick her up?" Roy asked.

"I have this room reserved until one in the morning." The room echoed his loud laugh. "Coffee and sweets willbe served to them after dinner, they can enjoy it here." He gestured to the lounging area with his head. "There's a bathroom behind one of the wine racks," Angelo, Don Carlo took his son's arm and forced him forward, "Angelo will show you if you need it."

Micha smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to thank him but Roy spoke up.

"Don't you think that's too late?" He was calm, but there was an edge to his voice. Micha felt his tension and held his arm, silently asking him to stop.

Don Carlo grinned but it was far too wide for Micha's liking. He walked toward her father and she felt smaller each time he came closer. She looked at Angelo but he kept is eyes on the ground.

Roy stood tall and proud, showing no intimidation. Don Carlo stopped right in front of him. He smelled like wine and cigarette smoke.

"Let's not waste their time with their reservation, as well as our own." It wasn't a suggestion. Roy looked like he wanted to retort but Micha poked his back. Roy took a deep breath in and nodded. He turned around, gave his daughter a look, and the two fathers went out of the room. The click of the lock sounded so loud in Micha's and Roy's ears.

There were a few moments of silence inside the wine cellar. Micha strained her ears to find the sound of Roy's footsteps but it was no use. The only thing she could hear was the cracking from the fire. She suddenly became wary of everything.

"I'm sorry," Angelo said, awkwardly. "I'm sorry you had to do this." He was scratching the back of his neck. "I'm really not good with people and... My dad, he's really..." He blushed when he realized Micha was looking at him. He looked away and gazed at the table. Slowly, he looked at her again.

Micha smiled a bit and they both walked over to the table. Angelo pulled the chair for her and all those other gentlemanly things.

_He seems nice,_ Micha thought.

Once he sat down, he looked down on the vacant plate. He was quiet and awkward and he didn't know what to say.

**(((-)))**

It seemed like there was a staring contest in the lobby and Riza's heart was racing. She was so scared. Not for her, but for the kids. There were four children on her side, and one on the other. A loss on her side would be devastating. If one of the four henchmen were to die, who cares? They're pretty disposable.

A few moments more, and Roy came up with Don Carlo. He nodded at them and they all turned, _except_ for Riza. Don Carlo was looking at her, and she didn't like it. It seems like he asked Roy about her because when he came over to her, Roy put his hand on the small of her back and they all left the lobby and made their way to the dinning areas.

"Are you alright?" Riza asked him.

Roy smirked. "I should be asking you that as well. You feel so tense."

"He was looking at me," she whispered.

"I know. I told him you were my guest here. Have you met him before? He was pretty _damn_ interested in you."

Riza let out a sigh. "I've never met him personally but I have raided one of his warehouses before."

Roy remained silent and nodded. His lips were pressed in a firm line. "Just be wary."

* * *

**Ooohh. Tension. Hahaha. **

**I hope you all had fun on Halloween! I get a long weekend of rest, and nothing more. Unlike other schools, I don't have a semester break. *cries* I just had midterms so I was really busy. Sorry! I made 80% of this story on my iPad during stolen moments in class and in my room when I was supposed to be studying. Hehehe. I hope you're all doing well, though. **

**Once again, thank you for continuing to support this story! You all don't know how happy it makes me. But you know what would make me happier? **

**A review. Hahaha! If you have time, please drop one my way. **


	25. Things are Never What They Seem

**It's been a long while since I updated. This fic is not dead! Read after for more details. **

**R&R! **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and main idea/plot of this fic.**

* * *

After a few moments of heavy silence, two waiters came into the room and served them their dinner. Micha sighed out of relief. She was saved for a few moments of awkwardness. At least now, they could have something to talk about. Food is always a good topic for conversation.

First, Micha tried to guess what the appetizer was. It was easy enough. Mozzarella sticks with a delicious garlic dip. It wasn't exactly what she expected. They were dining in the Wine Cellar, after all. She took a mozzarella stick, Dipped it and took a dainty bite. Her eyes lit up almost instantly.

"This is so good!" She dipped the mozzarella stick again and took another bite, bigger this time.

This startled Angelo a bit, but he smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, quietly. "It's one of my favorite appetizers here."

After taking another bite, Micha dipped it again and took a huge bite. She giggled a bit and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Where are my manners?"

Angelo chuckled. He was really handsome. And he held a certain and cute charm about him. There was a sparkle in his deep, blue eyes. "No, it's alright. By all means, go ahead. I'm glad you like it. My father told me not to pick this for the menu since it had garlic in it but I insisted."

"It's delicious." Micha smiled. "You chose the menu? All of it?"

He blushed a bit and looked down at the dip. "uuuhh... Yeah... Sort of..." He turned completely red. "BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FOOD, WE CAN ALWAYS CHANGE THE MENU," he blurted out. He rose to his feet and walked a bit to call the waiter to bring them a menu. But Micha stood up too and caught his sleeve.

"No, it's okay!" She exclaimed. He turned around, and their faces were so close to each other. She was still holding on to his sleeve. "I'm sure I'd like whatever you picked," she hurriedly said.

Angelo's face was still red, and he looked at his sleeve where she was _still_ holding it. He just looked at it until she realized she hasn't let go.

Micha released his sleeve right away and backed off. "I'm sorry," she looked down. "I ruined your shirt." there were creases at where she held him. She didn't realize her grip was that tight. "I'll buy you a new one."

"I-it's alright," he chuckled nervously. "It's old."

The two of them stayed still, and silent for quite some time. The waiters came in, and took away their food. They replaced it with fresh bowls of salad. One of them pulled their cart into the hall while one pulled one wine rack and revealed another hallway. The two teens watched him as he entered it and closed the hidden door with a click.

"I guess now we know where those hidden hallways are." Angelo mused. He looked at her and then at the table. He walked over to her chair and pulled it back. He waited until Micha came over. He pushed the chair in for her as she sat down.

Micha ate in silence. She felt so bad. She already gave a bad impression. _What was I thinking?_ She asked herself. _I have to play safe. Play nice. I can't screw this up._ She was mentally scolding herself while she was eating their garden salad. For the whole second meal, they remained quiet. The awkwardness went away after five minutes. The silence became comfortable and it felt easier to breathe for the two of them. The cracking fire and candlelight made everything even cozier. The waiters came in and served them their soup.

At some point, Micha stopped eating so she could watch him eat. He barely looked up from his bowl, but she caught him stealing glances at her. This made her smile. He'd try to pretend that he wasn't looking at her, but at the wine bottle next to her resting in the ice bucket.

She took her wine glass and took a sip. She tried to remember the proper way of drinking wine. She didn't really like wine that much but this kind was pretty good. It was a certain kind of Cretan wine. She read the label. "Do they have this wine here?" she asked, her eyes still fixated at the bottle. "I'm sure my father would like it." She was hoping this would lift the silence, although it was fine with her. But his voice was also soothing and she found more comfort in it rather than the silence.

"Ummm... Unfortunately, no. This is from my father's collection," he answered.

"Oh," she turned away from the bottle and rested her gaze at him. She was still holding her wine glass. The wine tastes good. That was the second glass she had. If she finished this glass that would be the most wine she's ever had in one sitting. Her cheeks were flushing a bit. It was probably because she had low tolerance.

"I can ask him if he has another or knows someplace to get one," he offered. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"So I'll be seeing you again tomorrow?" She asked. Her dark eyes reflected the candle's glow, making them look like her own eyes had a captured flame in them.

His shyness kicked in again. "O-only if-if you want to..." he stuttered.

She smiled a bit and tipped her head to the side. She was trying to memorize his angelic face. "Okay," she whispered. Micha put her wine glass down and had more soup. This time, it was his turn to watch her eat.

Unlike him, she did not steal glances. Instead, she looked at other objects near her while she enjoyed her soup. She took dainty sips. And would occasionally take a sip of her wine or water. She looked so pure and innocent. The braids, white flower and dress made it more so. But looks are decieving and he knows that very well.

He picked up his wine glass and stared on, noticing everything about her. How she releases a quiet breath after every sip to release the heat from her mouth, how she would look at the objects around her once, look away and then look again as if there was something that she did not notice the first time. There was something about her that made him want to be careful with her. It was like she was made out of the most delicate porcelain. Those kinds of porcelain dolls that you just want to touch but you don't because you feel like it would break the moment your finger meets its smooth surface.

**(((-)))**

Roy and Hughes' family had dinner at the lodge's restaurant. Tonight's menu was a more casual kind of dinner. It offered home made chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and buttered vegetables. The kids enjoyed their dinner. And right after it, Edward, Alphonse and Winry were by the fireplace, sitting on the bear pelt. They were having fun feeling the fur and telling stories. Riza sat on the couch with Gracia, keeping watch on the kids. But Riza couldn't forget how worried Roy looked during dinner.

"You seem to be troubled, Riza," Gracia commented. "Is something wrong?"

Riza sighed and looked at Gracia. Her eyes were so warm and soft. "It's nothing, really," she replied quietly.

"Roy's just worried for Micha," Gracia said. "He always worries about her, especially when she's out with a boy," she chuckled. "It's okay," Gracia looked at Riza with such tenderness it made Riza feel lighter.

**(((-)))**

The two men sat on the bar. It seemed to have been tradition for them to do this if Roy was feeling down.

Hughes looked at his best friend. He looked miserable. Roy was holding a glass of scotch, looking at the ice in his glass and tilting it around. His gaze was on the drink, but it seemed so much farther.

"Yo, Roy. You have to relax. Don't worry," Hughes patted Roy's back.

"I'm losing her to a boy," he said grimly. Roy's aura was so dark and mopey.

Hughes sweat dropped. "Oh come on! It's nothing like that!" Hughes laughed nervously. "It's just a date!"

"She only used to go out on dates with me," Roy sulked more.

"She's growing up, it's inevitable!" Hughes was trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working.

Roy looked at his best friend blankly, "so you're accepting the fact that Winry will have to grow up and date other boys too, you won't be the only man in her life anymore and sooner or later she'll get married and leave y—"

Hughes slammed Roy's head on the bar and started screaming, "HEY COME ON DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS TOO YOUNG AND SHE LOVES ME. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? SHE WON'T LEAVE. SHE WON'T GROW UP. NEVER! I WILL KILL ALL THE BOYS THAT EVEN TRY TO TAKE HER FROM ME. THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I JOINED THIS INDUSTRY. TO BE ABLE TO HAVE THE TOOLS TO KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE MY LOVELY DAUGHTER FROM ME!" Tears started streaming down face as he held Roy's face against the bar. The poor man was struggling to breath.

**(((-)))**

As dessert was being served, Micha was already feeling pretty hot. Her cheeks were flushed and she's already had three and a half glasses of wine and she just finished gulping down her fourth. Her vision was starting to get hazy. She's been saying weird things, and babbling about useless stuff since her third glass.

The two waiters took their plates and replaced it with something that looked like strawberry cheesecake. There was a red, translucent liquid drizzled all over it.

"Yay, cake! I love cake, cheesecake in particular I hate strawberries, though but I love cheesecake it would be a shame if I don't try it but oh, I don't like strawberries and there's strawberry syrup all over it," she kept talking without pausing. She was getting pretty drunk.

"Why not give it a try?" Angelo said. His eyes had a different glint to it.

Micha looked at the cake and it did look delicious.

Angelo stood up, took her fork, cut off a big piece and rubbed it all over the strawberry syrup that was on the plate. He held the fork to her mouth. "Come on, try it," he prodded. He didn't seem so sweet and innocent anymore but Micha's vision was getting cloudier.

"If you insist," she smiled and ate the huge piece of strawberry. Her tongue and senses went wild. It tasted unbelievable. "This is good," she said.

Angelo offered her to take a sip of wine, and she did. There was a weird feeling in her stomach and suddenly felt quite out of balance.

"I don't feel so good," Micha held her head and stomach. She looked at Angelo and he was smiling devilishly.

"I think it's the wine," Angelo replied. The waiters came back in the room through the main door and two more appeared from behind the wine rack. The door shut close.

Micha was getting dizzier by the second and her vision was starting to blur. "What's happening to me?" She asked shakily.

A waiter grabbed her wrist and pulled her to stand.

"Hey…" She was confused and losing her balance. She looked around her and she seemed surrounded. "What's going on?"

Another waiter grabbed her other wrist and Angelo was approaching her. They were dragging her to the day bed.

She started to struggle. "HEY. Let go! Angelo, what're you doing?"

She was being pushed down to the day bed as she felt someone open the back zipper of her dress. She felt herself panic. She tried to scream but before she could, Angelo held a handkerchief to her face, covering her nose and mouth. It smelled sweet and it hurt her nose. Before she knew it, she lost consciousness.

* * *

**After not updating for how many months, I finally update and it's a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm cruel and I know it. HAHAHA. **

**I'm really sorry for not updating. Half of this chapter has been waiting for me to edit and finish it but I couldn't come to it because I'm really busy from school. I'm a sophomore now and taking up my majors. Since my course is only three years (we're trimester) you can say that I'm practically a junior with my workload already. I'm really sorry for making you all wait but it's not just the time that has been constricting me but I also had writer's block. I feel so uninspired due to the stress. But finishing this chapter has made me miss writing and all of your reviews and asking me to update has touched me. I'm really thankful that you guys still read, wait and support this story. So to show you all my thanks, I will find time to finish it. I promise. During Christmas break, I'm pretty sure I can make another chapter or two. But don't worry, I will update before that! Hahaha. I hope you guys just understand how busy majors can be. I am dying. Hahaha. **

**I'm also thinking about remaking this fic, or re-writing it at the very least. Reading it again made me realize how many mistakes and typos I have committed. If anyone is interested to be my editor/beta reader, please PM me! I would appreciate the help. **

**Do leave a review my way! I really **_**really**_** really appreciate them. :D **


	26. So Close

**I'm happy to see that people still like my story. :)**

**I have a feeling you'll like this chapter. Read on! ;) **

**I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

She was being pushed down to the day bed as she felt someone open the back zipper of her dress. She felt herself panic. She tried to scream but before she could, Angelo held a handkerchief to her face, covering her nose and mouth. It smelled sweet and it hurt her nose. Before she knew it, she lost consciousness.

Angelo proceeded to removing her dress and crawled on top of her—Roy shot out of bed, screaming.

He didn't even think. He just ran out of his bedroom, screaming indiscernible things. He was running to get out of his suite.

Riza came rushing out of her room. Once she made it out to the hallway, she saw Roy running in her direction and he crashed into her.

Both adults fell on the floor. Roy fell on top of Riza. He didn't seem to notice, though. He just got up right away and tried to get out of his suite but before he could even take another step, Riza rolled on to her tummy, stretched her right arm out and grabbed his ankle, which caused Roy to trip. The carpet muffled his fall.

"What do you think you're doing? It's four in the morning!" Riza scolded him. She was still on the floor, gripping his ankle.

"LET GO OF ME MY DAUGHTER IS BEING RAPED BY A MOBSTER'S SON!" Roy yelled, and freed his ankle.

"What are you talking about?" Riza shouted. "She's been asleep in her room all this time."

Roy's eyes grew wide with shock and looked at her. "What?"

Riza picked herself up and opened the door a few paces behind her. She looked inside and looked at Roy. "She got back here before twelve. She went to sleep after she took a shower. She had too much wine," Riza said softly.

Roy walked towards her, and looked in the room. She was right. Micha was there, snuggled up under the comforter and hugging her teddy bear. He let out a sigh on relief and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I thought… something might have—" he let out another sigh and shook his head.

Riza looked at him with soft concerned eyes. "She's fine," she whispered as she closed the door quietly.

"What happened?" A sleepy voice asked.

The two of them looked back and saw Alphonse, rubbing his eye, dragging his knight stuffed toy with him.

His babysitter immediately picked him up in her arms and gave him a light hug. "It's okay. Everything's fine," Riza assured him. The little boy instantly rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slender neck.

"But I heard," Al yawned, "daddy shouting…"

"It's okay, sport. I just… had a bad dream," Roy kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

Alphonse liked the kiss and the feeling of his father's strong, warm hands stroke his hair ever so gently. "Maybe you should let miss Riza sleep with you then," he said sleepily. "I always feel better when," he yawned and started to drift back to sleep, "she sleeps with me when I… get… bad dreams." He started drifting to sleep.

Trying to keep her composure, Riza stroked his back and without turning around to look at her employer said, "I better get him back to bed."

Roy watched her and his son slowly move away from him. He stood there until they disappeared into the room. Roy sat down on the couch, took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It was every father's worse nightmare. He covered his face with both his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

Riza carefully put Al back into bed and tucked him in again.

"Miss Riza… take care of daddy," Al smiled sleepily at her. "Like how you take care of me and brother."

Riza smiled too and stroked his hair. "I will," she replied softly.

"Promise?" Al yawned again and made himself comfortable on the bed and fell asleep.

"I promise."

(((-)))

She closed the door quietly and saw her employer sitting on the couch. She slowly approached him and stood by his side. "May I?" She asked.

Roy didn't look at her, or changed his position. He simply nodded his head.

She sat down next to him on the soft couch and watched him. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before he finally spoke.

"I don't want anything to happen to my children."

"Neither do I, sir," she replied.

"I just don't know what I'll do if something were to happen." Roy sounded so defeated and helpless.

"Nothing will happen to them, sir." Riza assured him. Her voice was firm, but gentle enough.

Roy slowly took his hands away from his face and he sat up. He did not look at her. He just kept looking at his hands. He stared hard at them for a minute as if the answer to all his problems were written on his palms but couldn't quite decipher the code it was written in.

"I just want to keep them safe. If I can't do that, I fail as a father," Roy said quietly. "I create things that keep Amestris safe. But if I can't even keep my own children safe…" He shook his head and sighed.

Riza looked away, she felt something heavy in her chest. She listened to him take a few shaky breaths before he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. When Riza did look back at him, his right hand was over his eyes.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Riza carefully touched his arm and looked at him tenderly. "You're doing a great job," she whispered. "Your children love you and I can see why."

He felt her warm hand on his bare arm and looked at her tiredly. He was surprised to see such tenderness and kindness in her eyes. She was smiling ever so slightly at him. You could feel her gentleness in her touch, her sincerity in her voice. Roy relaxed and his gaze softened. He also smiled at her.

Roy shifted his weight on the couch and turned to face her properly. Riza dropped her hand but she sat still. She kept that same look of kindness in her eyes. Roy brushed a lock of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek lightly. In that moment, Roy saw everything about her.

The way her burgundy eyes reflected the warm light, her cheeks just the right shade of pink, how her golden hair fell to her shoulders, the way her nightdress hugged her body perfectly or, how her perfect body was wrapped with fine silk, rather. She was _beautiful_. _In every sense of the word_. Every single part of her, _flawless_. He rested his gaze on her pink, soft lips. Slowly, he moved closer.

Riza found comfort in his warm touch. There was a look in his eyes that was simply irresistible. His eyes were wandering around her. She could feel him see all of her and for the first time, she didn't mind. She liked it. She liked how he looked at her with such softness and touched her with affection. He started moving closer.

She was surprised. Her heart started to flutter as he moved closer and closer. She thought of pulling away, but she didn't want to. Who in the right mind would want to? This is Roy Mustang. Every girl on the planet would kill to be in her place. She also moved closer.

They were so close to each other, she could already smell him. But right as their lips were about to touch, Roy sighed, dropped his hand and pulled away.

Riza immediately pulled back and sat up. She could feel the heat slowly coming up her cheeks. She watched him stand and face his back to her.

"Good night, Miss Riza," Roy said and walked away, leaving her alone on the couch.

* * *

**It was so close. SO CLOSE! Hahaha. **

**Thank you for continuing to support this story. I really hope you liked this chapter. My writing's getting pretty rusty since all I have ever been writing for the past months are research papers. I live a sad life, I know. **

**I will try to update again by next week! Things are starting to get busy with school and the work is piling. Bear with me please. Hahaha. **

**If you want to talk or ask me something, PM me or visit my tumblr (azulish) and ask me a question. **

**Do leave a review my way. They make me happy. :3 **


End file.
